Innocent Love
by GaemGyu137
Summary: Yaa Tuan Cho! Kau sudah mabuk./Apa kau tidak salah memberikan jus?/Kau masih sempit sayang./Eunghh…. Fasterhhhh Kyuuuhh…/KyuMin/ GS/ DLDR/
1. Chapter 1

_**Innocent Love**_

_**.**_

_**KyuMin**_

_**.**_

_**Rating M**_

_**.**_

_**Don't Like, Don't Read.**_

_**.**_

_**Bagi yang nggak suka GS silahkan untuk mengklik icon Back.**_

_**FF ini murni Author buat sebagai niat untuk menghibur para Joyer and readers sekalian.**_

_**Ini hanya Fiksi, tolong hargai karya Author dengan tidak mem Bash karakter yang ada di FF ini.**_

_**FF ini murni hasil pemikiran Author, mohon hargai dengan bentuk Review jika kalian sempat membacanya walau itu dalam bentuk sebuah titik. Tapi jika para readers hanya ingin menjadi Siders Author juga tidak memaksa. Hanya saja sebuah Review merupakan semangat bagi seorang Author.**_

_**Cast lain silahkan temukan didalam FF ini, sebisa mungkin Author akan memasukkan semua member SJ walau perannya hanya satu detik… kkk**_

_**.**_

_**ENJOY**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 1**_

.

Kyuhyun menatap jengah namja dan yeoja didepannya yang tengah mengumbar kemesraan mereka. Kalau saja ini bukan Bar, mungkin Kyuhyun akan melempar keduanya kejalanan. Jengah? Tentu saja. Dua makhluk yang tidak tau sopan santun ini seenaknya saja berciuman didepannya.

Oke. Kyuhyun tau, Eunhyuk dan Donghae baru menikah. Tapi bisakan mereka untuk tidak melakukan hal itu didepannya?

Kyuhyun meminum Vodca nya sekali teguk. Menuangkan isi botol kedalam gelas lalu meneguknya lagi.

"Yaa Tuan Cho! Kau sudah mabuk." Donghae merebut paksa gelas ditangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berdecih kesal.

"Satu gelas lagi."

Donghae melotot.

Kyuhyun menggembungkan mulutnya. Sebenarnya bukan ulah Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang membuatnya frustasi. Tapi Kyuhyun punya masalah lain dirumah. Permasalahan yang membuatnya berubah menjadi namja yang dingin sejak berusia 8 tahun.

Kenapa? Dari semua orang yang ada didunia harus orang tuanya yang jadi korban cinta pertama.

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul. Ia sangat tau semua cerita itu.

Sebelum menikah dengan Hangeng. Heechul sang Eomma jatuh cinta pada seorang namja. Namun karena perbedaan ekonomi, mereka terpaksa berpisah. Heechul menikah dengan Hangeng dan namja itu menikah dengan Yeoja lain.

Semua tidak berhenti disitu saja, setelah menikah mereka masih sering berkirim surat. Kyuhyun tau bahwa Appanya mengetahui semua ini. Tapi namja itu hanya diam dan bersabar menghadapi Eommanya. Benar-benar tipe suami ideal.

Tidak ada pertengkaran, hingga saat ia berusia 8 tahun Appanya mengalami kecelakaan dan meninggal saat itu juga. Kyuhyun benar-benar kacau, ia sangat dekat dengan Appanya. Namja itu selalu ada saat ia butuhkan. Kyuhyun melihat dengan jelas di pemakaman, Eommanya menangis dipelukan namja cinta pertamanya itu.

Kyuhyun benci mereka semua. Hanya karena cinta Appanya menderita. Ia ingin hidup bahagia bersama kedua orang tuanya. Merasakan cinta dan kasih sayang dari mereka.

Lima belas tahun berlalu. Eommanya masih hidup sendiri. Mana mungkin ia akan bersama namja itu, dia juga memiliki istri yang sangat disayanginya. Eommanya terlalu bodoh. Setiap hari Eommanya hanya diam tanpa mempedulikannya. Kyuhyun yang jengkel memilih untuk keluar dari rumah dan tinggal dirumahnya sendiri. Hanya sesekali namja itu akan pulang sekedar untuk melihat Eommanya. Hanya sebentar.

Tapi Kyuhyun tidak pernah membantah semua perkataan Eommanya. Ia tidak pernha melawan yeoja itu. Kyuhyun sadar, walau bagaimana pun juga Heechul adalah orang yang telah melahirkannya.

Kebencian itu, sampai kapanpun tidak akan bisa ia lupakan. Ia bersumpah akan membalas sakit hati Appanya. Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Ia sama sekali tidak mengenali namja itu. Akhirnya yang bisa Kyuhyun lakukan hanyalah berdiam diri sambil terus berusaha memajukan perusahaan.

Meski usianya baru 23, tapi Kyuhyun seorang Tuan Muda kaya raya sekaligus CEO Cho corporation. Kekayaannya membuat ia terkenal dikalangan para yeoja. Banyak dari mereka yang mengincar Kyuhyun, namun namja itu seolah seperti tembok kokoh yang tidak akan goyah oleh angin topan sekalipun. Baginya cinta itu hanyalah kebohongan semata. Ia tidak percaya dengan yang namanya cinta.

Kemarin, ketika mengunjungi Eommanya Kyuhyun mendengar yeoja itu menghubungi seseorang. Hatinya hancur ketika mendengar Eommanya menyebut nama namja itu. Lima belas tahun sejak Appanya meninggal, tapi sang Eomma masih tetap bertahan dengan cinta pertamanya itu.

Kyuhyun benar-benar terluka. Tidakkah ada sedikit cinta Eomma untuk Appanya yang terbaring didalam bumi sana? Kalau memang mereka tidak saling mencintai, kenapa mereka menikah?

Karena begitu frustasinya, Kyuhyun melampiaskan kekesalannya di Bar hari ini. Beruntung Donghae bersedia menemaninya. Sahabatnya itu memang pengertian.

"Aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada sahabat ku Kyu!" ucap Eunhyuk setengah berteriak mengimbangi hentakan music.

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul. Sudah pasti yeoja. Kedua orang dihadapannya ini memang suka mengenalkannya pada yeoja-yeoja teman mereka. Hanya saja, Kyuhyun tidak pernah berminat.

"Aku jamin kau tidak akan menolak Kyu." Ucap Eunhyuk kembali berteriak. "Dia sahabat baikku. Orangnya neomu yeopo."

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya.

"Ahh itu dia." Seru Eunhyuk gembira. Ia melambaikan tangan pada seorang yeoja cantik dengan gaun selututnya. Penampilannya santai. Jauh dari kesan yeoja liar seperti kebanyakan yeoja dibar ini.

"Sungmin-ah!" Teriak Eunhyuk.

Yeoja itu menghampiri mereka dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Mianhae aku terlambat." Suara tenor itu menyapu gendang telinga Kyuhyun membuat namja itu mendongak.

Kyuhyun menatap yeoja yang bernama Sungmin itu. Benar kata Eunhyuk, wajahnya sangat cantik. Mata foxynya itu memancarkan kepolosan sifatnya. Kulitnya putih meski tidak sepucat kulit Kyuhyun. lalu bibir Shape M itu terlihat sungguh menggoda.

Kyuhyun menatapnya tanpa kedip. Hey, bukankah dia tidak percaya dengan yang namanya cinta? Tapi kenapa ia berdebar ketika melihat yeoja itu?

"Kenalkan dia Sungmin temanku." Ucap Eunhyuk. Ia tersenyum mengejek melihat Kyuhyun yang masih setia menatap Sungmin dengan tampang bodohnya.

Sungmin membungkuk kearah Kyuhyun kemudian duduk disamping namja itu. Ia terpaksa duduk disana karena hanya itu satu-satunya kursi yang kosong.

"Lee Sungmin imnida." Wajah kelinci itu tersenyum menatap Kyuhyun.

"Cho Kyuhyun." jawab Kyuhyun singkat. Ia bisa mendengar nada suaranya yang sedikit bergetar. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya. Ia tidak mau berlama-lama menatap makhluk cantik disampingnya ini.

"Aku dan Eunhyuk akan berdansa sebentar." Ucap Donghae. Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Kyuhyun, ia menarik istrinya itu.

Kekakuan terjadi antara Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. mereka sama-sama bingung akan memulai topic dari mana.

"Kau tidak minum?" Tanya Kyuhyun. ia menyodorkan segelas Vodca kehadapan yeoja itu.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahan dengan alcohol."

Kyuhyun tersenyum ketika melihat semburat merah dipipi Sungmin. Ia kembali meneguk minumannya. Hey Cho. Ini sudah gelas yang keberapa? Kau bisa lebih mabuk lagi.

"Kau kesini sendirian?" Kyuhyun memutar tubuhnya. Kini ia duduk menyamping menatap Sungmin yang terlihat malu-malu. Mungkin karena pengaruh cairan fermentasi didalam tubuhnya, Kyuhyun mulai berani menggoda Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk. Suaranya seolah tercekat sekarang. Seorang namja yang ketampanannya diatas rata-rata tengah menatapnya dengan intens. Siapa yang tidak akan grogi ketika menyadari obsidian itu tengah menatapmu?

"Namjachingumu?"

Sungmin tertawa. "Aku tidak punya namjachingu." Ia menatap Kyuhyun sekilas.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Kalau kau tidak minum, bagaimana kalau kau pesan jus saja?"

Sungmin mengangguk. Ia memanggil seorang Waiter yang kebetulan lewat lalu memesan jusnya.

"Umurmu berapa? Kau masih sekolah?" Kyuhyun yakin Sungmin masih menginjak bangku awal perkuliahan. Terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang kekanakan.

Sungmin tertawa, wajahnya semakin terlihat cantik. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menegang melihat semuanya.

"Aku baru saja lulus kuliah."

"Mwo?" Kyuhyun melotot. Ah, rupanya yeoja ini penipu umur. Kyuhyun terkekeh dengan istilah yang ia buat.

"Gamsahamnida." Sungmin tersenyum manis ketika seorang waiter mengantarkan pesanannya.

"Lalu berapa umurmu?"

"22 Tahun." Jawab Sungmin.

"Satu tahun dibawahku." Kyuhyun tersenyum.

Sungmin hanya diam. Ia menyeruput jusnya dengan gugup. Ia menggerutu ketika Donghae dan Eunhyuk belum juga kembali.

Kyuhyun kembali meneguk Vodcanya. Oke, ia semakin mabuk sekarang.

"Omo." Seru Sungmin panic ketika Kyuhyun limbung kearahnya. Astaga apa yang harus ia lakukan? "Kyuhyun-ssi." Ia menepuk-nepuk pipi chubby Kyuhyun. namun tidak ada respon. Sungmin berusaha menjelajahi kerumunan manusia yang tengah melantai. Namun ia tidak menemukan sosok Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

Dengan panic Sungmin merogoh ponsel dalam tasnya. Ia harus menghubungi Eunhyuk. Namun sebuah pesan singkat di layar ponselnya membuat Sungmin ingin membunuh Eunhyuk detik itu juga.

**From : Hyukie**

** Minnie-ya, aku dan Donghae Oppa pulang duluan….**

** Kau pulanglah bersama Kyuhyun.**

Sungmin mengumpat. Sepertinya Donghae dan Eunhyuk sengaja meninggalkan mereka berdua. Dengan susah payah Sungmin memapah Kyuhyun keluar dari bar. Ia tertegun. Kemana ia harus membawa namja rupawan ini? Ia tidak tau rumahnya.

Akhirnya Sungmin membawa Kyuhyun ke Apartemennya. Dengan dibantu supir taksi yang mengantar mereka pulang, Sungmin berhasil menidurkan Kyuhyun dikamarnya.

Yeoja cantik itu menarik nafas. Kini seorang namja yang baru ia kenal tengah tidur dikamarnya. Sungmin melengos, mencoba menghilangkan pikiran buruk diotaknya yang tiba-tiba kotor.

Ia berniat untuk membersihkan tubuhnya. Namun, ada apa ini? Kenapa tubuhnya terasa panas?

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

**Beberapa waktu yang lalu di Bar.**

"Apa kau tidak salah memberikan jus?" Zhoumi menatap Henry teman sesama kerjanya.

"Aku rasa tidak hyung. Jus yang diberi obat perangsang itu sudah ku berikan pada pasangan namja yang tadi meminta kita untuk menaruh obat perangsang itu." Jawab Henry yakin.

"Yang kau beri obat perangsang jus Mangga kan?" Zhomi menatap temannya dengan khawatir. Henry sering ceroboh.

Henry mengangguk mantap. "Tentu saja obat perangsang itu ku berikan pada jus jeruk." Detik berikutnya ia melotot. "Omo, Hyung, Eothoke?" serunya panic.

Zhoumi menepuk dahinya dengan keras. Sudah ia duga. "Aisch paboya." Dengan kesal Zhoumi segera berlari menuju pelanggan yang memesan jus Jeruk. Namun terlambat. Pelanggan yang tidak lain adalah Sungmin itu telah meminum jusnya.

Zhoumi melengos. "Omomo…." Serunya panic. "Setidaknya ia bersama kekasihnya." Ia memantapkan hatinya. "Mereka pasti akan berterima kasih." Lanjutnya lagi. Dengan berat hati Zhoumi kembali ketempat Henry berada.

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

**Apartemen Sungmin.**

Sungmin memeluk tubuhnya yang terasa panas dengan tangan mulusnya. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa rasanya sepanas ini? Sungmin menggigit bibirnya. ia melirik Kyuhyun yang tidur dalam damai. Wajah yang tampan dan terlihat semakin menggoda.

"Ughhh…." Erang Sungmin. Ia mendudukkan diri di samping Kyuhyun. kasurnya cukup besar sehingga ia bisa duduk sejenak disana.

"Enghh…" gumam Kyuhyun dalam tidurnya.

Sungmin melirik. Mulut Kyuhyun tengah ternganga, namja itu punya kebiasaan lupa menutup mulut ketika tidur. Sungmin memeluk dirinya semakin erat. Rasa panas itu semakin lama menjalari seluruh tubuh dan bagian Vitalnya.

"Ouchhh…." Sungmin kembali mengerang. Ia menyembunyikan kepala dikedua lututnya.

"Waeyo?"

Spontan Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya ketika merasakan suara Bass Kyuhyun tepat ditelinganya. Yeoja cantik itu menoleh kekiri dan mendapatkan wajah Kyuhyun begitu dekat dengannya.

Sungmin meneguk salivanya. Aroma mint bercampur aroma alcohol tercium dari tubuh atletis itu. Ia tau Kyuhyun masih dalam keadaan mabuk.

"Gwaenchana?" Kyuhyun menyentuh pipi Sungmin.

Sungmin terdiam. Sentuhan Kyuhyun membuat rasa panas ditubuhnya sedikit menghilang.

"Hmm…" jawab Sungmin.

Lama mereka bertatapan. Masing-masing mengagumi keindahan lawan jenis mereka itu. Detik berikutnya, Sungmin merasakan panas ditubuhnya berangsur hilang ketika bibir tebal Kyuhyun melumat bibirnya.

Awalnya gerakan Kyuhyun sangat lembut. Namun semakin lama gerakannya berubah liar dan terkesan menuntut.

Kyuhyun menidurkan Sungmin diatas kasur. Kedua lengannya berada disisi kepala Sungmin, menjaga agar tubuhnya tidak menghimpit tubuh mungil itu dengan keras.

"Mpffthhh…" erang Sungmin. Ia menekan tengkuk Kyuhyun untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Membuka mulutnya agar lidah Kyuhyun bebas bermain-main didalam goa hangat itu.

Kyuhyun terus melumat bibir Sungmin dengan rakus. Mengabsen setiap benda yang berada dalam goa hangat Sungmin. Bibir yang terasa sangat manis. Tangan Kyuhyun mulai berani menurunkan gaun Sungmin, sedangkan tangan Sungmin membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja Kyuhyun.

Kini keduanya full naked. Sungmin hanya pasrah ketika Kyuhyun meninggalkan beberapa jejak kemerahan di seluruh tubuh mulusnya. Ia melakukan hal yang sama ditubuh pucat Kyuhyun.

"Ngghhh… ahhh…." Desah Sungmin ketika jari Kyuhyun memasuki Miss. V nya. Rasanya sakit. Tentu saja, Sungmin masih perawan. Bahkan berciumanpun baru pertama kali ia lakukan.

"Kau masih sempit sayang." Bisik Kyuhyun penuh nafsu.

"Ngghh…. Ini… yang… ahhh…. Pertama bagiku…." Sungmin kepayahan mengucapkan kalimatnya.

"Arasseo." Kyuhyun kembali menciumi leher Sungmin. Meninggalkan lebih banyak lagi Kissmark dileher jenjang itu, sementara jari-jarinya masih setia menusuk-nusuk kewanitaan Sungmin. "Aku akan melakukannya lebih pelan lagi.

Kyuhyun mulai menggerakkan jarinya, awalnya hanya satu jari, kemudian ia menambah satu jari lagi.

"Ahhh… ahhh… ahhh… ngghhh… Kyuuuuhhh…." Sungmin mencengkram erat bahu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terus memainkan jarinya di kewanitaan Sungmin, tangan lainnya sibuk meremas gundukan kenyal milik Sungmin yang memiliki ukuran cukup menggiurkan. Menghisap nipplenya yang telah menegang sempurna.

"Mhhh… eunghhh…." Desah Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun semakin mempercepat gerakan jarinya.

"Arrrgggghhhhhh…." Jerit Sungmin ketika jari-jari kecil itu berganti dengan benda panjang berukuran besar. Sungmin meringis kesakitan.

Kyuhyun memasukkan juniornya tanpa memberitahu Sungmin terlebih dahulu. Ia tersenyum ketika darah membasahi batang juniornya. Sungmin masih perawan, dan ia yang mendapatkan keperawanannya itu.

"Sakiittt….." jerit Sungmin. Ia menggigit bibirnya.

Kyuhyun mencium kening Sungmin. Ia mengeluarkan Juniornya dari Miss V milik Sungmin. Membersihkan darah yang menempeli juniornya dengan tissue.

"Tenanglah sayang, sakitnya hanya sebentar. Kau akan merasakan yang namanya surga dunia." Kyuhyun kembali menciumi bibir Sungmin. Kali ini lebih lembut. Tangan kekarnya kembali mengarahkan Little Cho ke Miss V Sungmin.

"Eunghhh…" erang Sungmin ketika benda keras, besar dan panjang itu kembali berada dalam tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun menggerakkan pinggulnya perlahan. Little Cho baru tertanam separuh.

JLEB!

"Arrgghhh…"

Sekali hentakan kini Little Cho telah berada seluruhnya dalam Miss V Sungmin. Yeoja itu meringis kesakitan. Air mata mengaliri membasahi bantal.

"Sssttt… tenanglah sayang!" Kyuhyun kembali menciumi bibir Sungmin. Berharap rasa sakit itu sedikit menghilang dengan rangsangan yang ia berikan.

"Mpfftthhh…." Erang Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan perlahan.

Kyuhyun terus melumat bibir Sungmin dengan kasar. Tangannya ikut bermain didada montok Sungmin.

"Ahhh… ahh… eungh…." Erangan mulai berganti dengan desahan. Kyuhyun tersenyum puas. Ia melepaskan ciumannya dan berkonsentrasi pada penyatuan tubuh mereka.

"Ouch… fuck… kau sungguh… nikmat… miiinhh…" racau Kyuhyun ketika ia merasa kewanitaan Sungmin menjepit juniornya.

"Eunghh…. Fasterhhhh Kyuuuhh…."

Kyuhyun menurut. Ia mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya. Racauan tidak jelas keluar dari mulut mereka. Keringat mulai membasahi sekujur tubuh dua insane yang tengah bercinta itu.

Sungmin menegang. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang mendesak ingin keluar dari dalam tubuhnya.

"Kyuuuhhh…. Arrrggghhh…" Sungmin menggelinjang begitu mengalami orgasme pertamanya.

Kyuhyun berdecak kesal ketika Sungmin sampai lebih dulu. Ia semakin cepat menggerakkan pinggulnya.

"Ahhhh….." Kyuhyun mengerang nikmat ketika akhirnya orgasme yang ia tunggu-tunggu datang juga.

"Eunghh…" Sungmin mengerang nikmat ketika merasakan cairan hangat milik Kyuhyun menyemprot dinding rahimnya.

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

Sungmin mengerang ketika Kyuhyun kembali menghujamkan benda besar dan keras itu kedalam tubuhnya. Entah ini percintaan yang keberapa kali. Kedua sama-sama masih belum mau berhenti.

"Eunghh… ahhh… ahhh… emhh…." Desah Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun menyetubuhinya dengan posisi menungging.

Kyuhyun semakin bernafsu menghujamkan Little Cho. Apalagi ketika melihat butt montok dan kenyal Sungmin seolah menantang untuk diremas. Kyuhyun meremas Butt Sungmin, kemudian beralih kedadanya.

Sungmin benar-benar sosok yang sempurna dimata Kyuhyun. tubuh yang mungil dan seksi dengan dada dan butt berukuran menantang. Wajah manis nan menggoda, jangan lupakan bibir Shape M nya yang selalu meminta untuk disentuh.

Kyuhyun menggerakkan juniornya keluar masuk dari Miss V Sungmin yang terasa masih sempit meski ia sudah memasukinya berkali-kali. Juniornya begitu pas didalam kewanitaan Sungmin, seolah keduanya memang sudah dipasangkan.

"Ouch.. Kyuuhhh lebih cepaathhh…." Desah Sungmin. Ia menyeka keringat didahinya. Sungguh lelah, Kyuhyun tidak member jeda sedikitpun. Namun Sungmin yang masih berada dalam pengaruh obat perangsang itu tidak keberatan. Ia menikmati setiap hujaman Kyuhyun ditubuhnya.

Kyuhyun mendesah. Juniornya benar-benar menemukan sarang yang pas.

"Eungghhh…. Argghh…." Desah Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun menghujamkan juniornya dengan kasar. Ia mendesah keenakan ketika junior besar Kyuhyun menemukan titik sensitifnya didalam sana.

"Sshhhh… kau nikmat sayang…" Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. Pengalaman bercinta yang pertama kali ini benar-benar memabukkan.

"Acchhh… terus Kyuuuuhh… lebih…. Cepaattthhh…" Sungmin mendesah ketika junior Kyuhyun terus-terusan menyentuh titik kenikmatannya.

Kyuhyun membalikkan posisi Sungmin. Kini Sungmin kembali berada dibawahnya. Dengan cepat namja rupawan itu kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya.

"Eunghh.. ahhh… ohhh…."

Wajah Sungmin yang memerah membuat Kyuhyun semakin bernafsu.

"Ahhh… Kyuuu…." Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun cukup erat.

Kyuhyun mengerti. Sebentar lagi Sungmin akan sampai pada puncaknya. Ia juga merasakan hal yang sama. Cairan itu telah bertumpuk di ujung juniornya.

"Arrggghhh….." Desah mereka bersama.

Kyuhyun menatap wajah Sungmin. Ia menciumi yeoja itu dengan lembut, kemudian melepaskan tautan tubuh mereka. Bau bekas percintaan mereka tercium dikamar itu.

Masih membiarkan cairan lengket itu ditubuh mereka, keduanya tertidur dengan posisi saling berpelukan.

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

TBC

.

.

_**Kkkk**_

_**Gimana NC nya? Hot nggak? Mian kalo nggak hot, Author masih polos dan belum berpengalaman dalam hal itu,, jadi mian kalo nggak kerasa.**_

_**Bagi readers yang pengen FF ini dilanjut silahkan koment di kotak review…**_

_**Author sangat menghargai kritikan dan saran yang membangun selagi disampaikan dengan cara yang sopan dan halus…**_

_**Intinya kita saling menghargai lah…..**_

_**Dan Author sangat tidak menerima Flame…..**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Innocent Love**_

_**.**_

_**KyuMin**_

_**.**_

_**Rating M**_

_**.**_

_**Don't Like, Don't Read.**_

_**.**_

_**Bagi yang nggak suka GS silahkan untuk mengklik icon Back.**_

_**FF ini murni Author buat sebagai niat untuk menghibur para Joyer and readers sekalian.**_

_**Ini hanya Fiksi, tolong hargai karya Author dengan tidak mem Bash karakter yang ada di FF ini.**_

_**FF ini murni hasil pemikiran Author, mohon hargai dengan bentuk Review jika kalian sempat membacanya walau itu dalam bentuk sebuah titik. Tapi jika para readers hanya ingin menjadi Siders Author juga tidak memaksa. Hanya saja sebuah Review merupakan semangat bagi seorang Author.**_

_**Cast lain silahkan temukan didalam FF ini, sebisa mungkin Author akan memasukkan semua member SJ walau perannya hanya satu detik… kkk**_

_**.**_

_**ENJOY**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 2**_

.

Sungmin mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Tubuhnya terasa pegal, ia juga merasakan nyeri dibagian kewanitaannya. Apa yang terjadi? Ia juga merasa kepalanya sedikit pusing. Sungmin menggeliat, namun gerakan itu tertahan ketika merasakan seseorang memeluk tubuhnya.

"Omo…" pekik Sungmin ketika melihat Kyuhyun disebelahnya. Namja itu memeluk tubuh Sungmin, bagian atasnya tidak tertutup selimut naked memperlihatkan kulit dadanya yang putih pucat dan penuh Kissmark.

Sungmin memutar otaknya mengingat apa yang terjadi. Matanya menatap bekas Kissmark di tubuh Kyuhyun. apa itu hasil keseniannya? Lagi-lagi Sungmin mencoba mengingat semuanya. namun semakin keras ia mengingat kepalanya bertambah sakit.

"Eunghh…." Kyuhyun menggeliat, melepaskan pelukannya.

Sungmin gemetar. Ia segera meraih ujung selimut dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya sebatas leher. Walau tidak mengingat kejadian semalam, namun Sungmin yakin mereka telah melakukan kesalahan. Sungmin melirik pakaian mereka yang bertebaran di lantai. Ia semakin menggigil menghadapi kenyataan yang ada.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya, tanpa menyadari Sungmin yang melihatnya dalam keadaan gemetar namja itu segera duduk.

"Omo… aku dimana?" Kyuhyun menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Detik berikutnya mata bulat itu membelalak ketika menyadari tubuhnya naked. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun kembali menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dan kembali berbaring. Ia berpaling kekanan dan menemukan Sungmin disebelahnya terlihat gemetar ketakutan.

Kyuhyun mengerut bingung. Ia tidak mungkin meniduri temannya Eunhyuk itu kan?

"Sungmin-ssi." Panggil Kyuhyun khawatir. Tentu saja. Bagaimana tidak khawatir. Bangun dengan tubuh telanjang, seluruh pakaian berserakan dilantai ditambah lagi ada seorang yeoja yang ketakutan disebelahnya. Kyuhyun yakin Sungmin juga naked sepertinya. Oh apa mereka telah melakukannya?

Bibir Sungmin gemetar. Ia tidak berani mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Ia yakin kehormatannya telah direnggut Kyuhyun semalam. Samar-samar Sungmin mulai mengingat apa yang terjadi.

Ia menatap Kyuhyun. saat kejadian itu tubuhnya terasa panas, ia menikmati semua sentuhan Kyuhyun ditubuhnya.

"Andwae!" Sungmin menggeleng panic.

Sama dengan Sungmin, Kyuhyun juga mulai mengingat apa yang terjadi. Ia memukuli kepalanya berulang kali mengingat hal bodoh yang telah ia lakukan. Bagaimana pun juga, Kyuhyun namja baik-baik. Ia tidak pernah menyentuh seorang yeoja sebelumnya. Tapi sekarang? Ia malah bercinta dengan sahabat Eunhyuk. Astaga, apa yang akan dikatakan Eunhyuk padanya?

"Sungmin-ssi. Mianhae." Sesal Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun ingat dengan jelas kalau ia yang lebih dulu menyerang Sungmin.

Sungmin menggeleng panic. ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan takut.

"Eothoke?" tangis Sungmin lirih. Ia benar-benar takut sekarang. Apa yang akan orang-orang katakan ketika mengetahui bahwa ia sudah tidak suci lagi? Lalu bagaimana tanggapan kedua orang tuanya? Ia tidak tega melihat Eommanya menangis.

"Sebaiknya kau mandi dulu! Kita akan membicarakannya setelah mandi." Ucap Kyuhyun. beruntung disaat seperti ini ini masih bisa berpikir jerih.

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun duduk diruang tamu Apartemen Sungmin. Keduanya telah selesai mandi dan berpakaian. Kamar yang berantakan bekas percintaan mereka pun telah Sungmin rapikan.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab Sungmin-ssi. Aku akan menikahimu." Ucap Kyuhyun yakin.

Sungmin mendongak menatap obsidian Kyuhyun. tidak ada keraguan disana. Yeoja itu senang Kyuhyun bukan tipe namja yang suka lari dari tanggung jawab. Tapi….

"Aku tidak bisa Kyuhyun-ssi."

"Mwo?" Kyuhyun melotot. Kenapa? Bukankah ia mau bertanggung jawab? "Waeyo Sungmin-ssi?"

Sungmin menelan salivanya dengan berat. "Ini semua salah kita berdua, kita sama-sama menginginkannya." Sungmin memberi jeda sebelum kembali melanjutkan. "Kita lupakan saja Kyuhyun-ssi. Anggap ini sebuah kecelakaan."

Oke, Kyuhyun semakin tidak mengerti sekarang. Ia tau Sungmin yeoja baik-baik. Tapi kenapa Sungmin tidak mau ia nikahi? Bukankah Sungmin bilang ia tidak punya namjachingu?

"Wae? Aku sudah merengut kesucianmu Sungmin-ssi. Izinkan aku bertanggung jawab."

Sungmin kembali menggeleng.

"Kita tidak mungkin menikah Kyuhyun-ssi." Tetesan demi tetesan memaksa keluar dari foxy eyes itu. Bibir Sungmin bergetar hebat. "Pernikahan itu bukan sesuatu yang dianggap main-main. Aku tidak akan menikah dengan orang yang tidak mencintaiku."

Kyuhyun tercengang. Ia menatap Sungmin yang tengah menangis. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah sekarang.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Jujur saja, aku tidak mungkin melupakan semua ini. Aku telah merusakmu." Ucap Kyuhyun frustasi.

Sungmin menghapus air matanya dengan kasar.

"Lupakan saja." Ucapnya lebih terdengar seperti gumaman. "Lagi pula ini salahku, membawamu ke Apartemenku."

Kyuhyun mengusap mukanya dengan frustasi.

"Arasseo, kalau memang itu maumu. Aku tidak bisa memaksa." Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya. "Kalau kau butuh aku, kau bisa menghubungiku disini." Kyuhyun meletakkan kartu namanya di atas meja, ia menatap Sungmin yang memilih menunduk. "Aku pulang. Dan aku akan selalu menunggu jawaban darimu Sungmin-ssi." Dengan berat hati Kyuhyun keluar dari Apartemen Sungmin.

Sungmin kembali menangis. Kenapa nasibnya seperti ini? Bagaimana jika orang tuanya tau? Lalu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini?

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

"Donghae hyung. Bisakah kau keruanganku sebentar?" ucap Kyuhyun melalui Telepon. Donghae adalah asisten pribadinya dikantor. Setelah mendengar jawaban namja manis itu, Kyuhyun meletakkan gagang telepon dengan kasar.

Kyuhyun merenung. Ingatannya masih melayang pada kejadian tadi pagi. Dengan kesal, Kyuhyun mencubit hidungnya. Sungmin tidak mau menerima pertanggung jawabannya, itu yang membuatnya sangat frustasi.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku?" tubuh mungil Donghae muncul dari balik pintu. Ia mengerut bingung melihaat wajah frustasi Kyuhyun.

"Duduklah hyung!"

Donghae mengerut. Tumben-tumbenan Kyuhyun memanggilnya Hyung. Apa ada sesuatu?

"Kau kenapa? Wajahmu terlihat berantakan." Ucap Donghae begitu ia berhasil mendudukkan tubuhnya, menatap Kyuhyun dengan jengah.

"Aku melakukan kesalahan besar hyung." Kyuhyun menatap Donghae panic.

Donghae memperbaiki duduknya. Kesalahan apa yang diperbuat bocah ini? Apa ia jatuh cinta pada Sungmin? Ah kalau itu benar berarti Kyuhyun memang melakukan kesalahan besar. Bagaimana tidak, selama ini Kyuhyun tidak percaya dengan yang namanya cinta.

"Katakan!"

Kyuhyun menarik nafas berat. "Aku meniduri Sungmin."

Donghae nyaris terlonjak dikursinya. Ia tau Kyuhyun namja baik-baik, jadi tidak mungkinkan ia melakukan kesalahan itu? Donghae menggeleng panic. meniduri? Berarti mereka melakukan hubungan suami istrikan? Seperti yang ia lakukan dengan Eunhyuk?

"Wae?" Donghae masih setia dengan tatapan syoknya. "Aku tau kau tidak sebejad itu Kyu, aku tau selama ini kau selalu menghindari yeoja. Wae?" Donghae menatap Kyuhyun dengan nanar. "Dan aku tau Sungmin bukan yeoja murahan."

Kyuhyun mendesah frustasi. "Kau tau kan hyung semalam aku mabuk. Sungmin membawaku ke Apartemennya. Mungkin karena ia tidak tau harus membawaku kemana."

Donghae melengos. Ini salahnya juga meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berdua.

"Semua terjadi begitu saja. Sepertinya Sungmin juga tidak sadar dengan apa yang telah kami lakukan. Entahlah, tapi aku rasa dia tidak mabuk. Itu yang membuatku bingung." Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya. "Ketika bangun, aku melihatnya begitu pucat dan gemetar." Kyuhyun mengerang frustasi. "Eothoke hyung?"

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab Kyu!" ucap Donghae cepat. Sungmin itu yeoja baik-baik, dia juga sahabat karib Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Tentu saja ia akan mepertanggung jawabkannya. "Aku sudah mengatakan akan bertanggung jawab, tapi Sungmin menolak."

Donghae mengacak rambutnya dengan kasar. "Aku akan membicarakannya dengan Hyukkie." Ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan raut kasihan. Sungguh ia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Jebal bantu aku Hyung!"

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

Sungmin melangkah memasuki halaman rumahnya. Selama seminggu ia meminta cuti pada bosnya dikantor, ia memilih pulang ke Ilsan untuk menenangkan diri. Dia benar-benar butuh ketenangan sekarang. Semua kejadian ini bagai mimpi buruk. Ia tidak tau akan berpegang pada siapa lagi.

"Omo, Minnie-ya." Leeteuk menyambut Sungmin dengan hangat. Ia memeluk Putrinya yang terlihat pucat itu. "Kau sakit sayang?"

Sungmin menggeleng. "Minnie hanya lelah Eomma. Sungmin menghempaskan tubuh di sofa. "Dimana Appa?" ia menjelajahi sudut rumah sederhana mereka dengan Foxy Eyesnya, berharap menemukan kehadiran sang Appa.

"Appamu masih di kantor sayang." Leeteuk menyerahkan segelas air mineral pada Sungmin. "Kau yakin baik-baik saja?" Leeteuk menatap Sungmin khawatir.

"Ne Eomma." Sungmin mengangguk. "Aku lelah Eomma. Aku mau tidur." Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Leeteuk, yeoja cantik itu melangkah memasuki kamarnya.

Sungmin merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur. Meringis kesakitan ketika merasakan perih didaerah kewanitaannya. Sungmin menangis dalam hati. Kenapa nasibnya begini?

Apa salah dan dosa yang telah ia lakukan sehingga semua ini terjadi padanya? Setidaknya ia masih sedikit bersyukur karena yang mengambil kesuciannya adalah Kyuhyun, bukan namja bejat yang lari dari tanggung jawab.

Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, ini tetap menyakitkan. Sungmin hanya ingin kesuciannya itu pertama kali diambil oleh suaminya. Orang yang benar-benar ia cintai dan mencintainya.

Sungmin kembali menangis dalam hati. Kenapa ia begitu bodoh? Menerima dengan pasrah ketika Kyuhyun mencium bibirnya. Sungmin meringis. Pasti Kyuhyun telah menganggapnya yeoja murahan. Rasa sesak kembali menyerang dadanya.

Chakkaman. Tapi rasanya ada yang aneh malam itu. Kenapa ia tidak melawan ketika Kyuhyun menyentuhnya? Ia juga merasakan tubuhnya begitu panas, ia malah sangat berterima kasih ketika Kyuhyun menyentuhnya. Yang membuatnya penasaran, kenapa ia meras begitu panas? Ia bahkan tidak mabuk. Jangankan mabuk, menyentuh minuman beralkohol saja tidak.

Ia harus mencari tau apa yang terjadi.

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

"Eothoke Hyung?" Kyuhyun menatap Donghae khawatir.

"Tidak ada kabar dari Sungmin. Ia menonaktifkan ponselnya. "Ucap Donghae frustasi. "Eunhyuk bilang ia akan mencoba mencari Sungmin kerumah orang tuanya nanti sore."

"Aku ikut Hyung!" ucap Kyuhyun. ia benar-benar khawatir dengan kondisi Sungmin. Namja tampan itu berharap ia menemukan Sungmin di Rumah orang tuanya.

Donghae menggeleng. "Aniya Kyu. Sebaiknya kau jangan menemui Sungmin dulu. Biarkan Eunhyuk yang menenangkannya. Aku yakin ini pasti sangat berat baginya."

Kyuhyun mengangguk pasrah. Ia mengerti bagaimana perasaan Sungmin sekarang. Siapa yang tidak akan histeris, seseorang yang baru saja kau kenal telah merengut kesucianmu.

"Kyu." Panggil Donghae hati-hati.

"Hmm?" jawab Kyuhyun malas.

"Apa kau yang pertama bagi Sungmin?" wajah Donghae terlihat sedikit memerah.

"Yaa Ikan amis dari mokpo! Apa yang kau tanyakan eoh?" Kyuhyun melempar Donghae dengan buku yang ada didepannya. Wajahnya spontan memerah.

"Aisch dasar temperamental." Sungut Donghae. "Aku kan hanya bertanya." Protesnya.

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kaki memasuki Mansion keluarga Cho. Ia mengerut bingung ketika tiba-tiba saja Heechul menyuruhnya untuk segera pulang ke rumah. Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis ketika para maid membungkuk hormat pada Tuan muda tampan itu.

"Omo nae adult!" Heechul langsung memeluk Kyuhyun. senyuman riang tersungging dibibir yeoja cantik itu. Senyuman yang sangat jarang Kyuhyun lihat sejak 15 tahun yang lalu.

"Waeyo Eomma?" Tanya Kyuhyun lembut. meski kesal dengan Eommanya, namun Kyuhyun masih tau sopan santun.

"Duduk dulu chagi." Heechul mengedip genit. Ini satu fenomena langka lagi. Dulu Eommanya memang sering bertingkah seperti ini, tapi itu semasa hidup Appanya. Setelah Hangeng meninggal Heechul lebih banyak berdiam diri.

Kyuhyun menurut. Ia mendudukkan diri diatas sofa, berhadapan dengan Cho Heechul sang nyonya besar.

"Bagaimana kabar mu?" Heechul menatap Kyuhyun dengan tajam.

"Baik." Jawab Kyuhyun malas. Ia paling tidak suka berbasa-basi seperti ini.

"Ada yang ingin Eomma sampaikan. Eomma harap kau tidak menolak."

Kyuhyun merasakan perutnya mual. Jika Heechul menatapnya seperti itu berarti sesuatu yang akan disampaikannya itu bersifat penting. Bisa jadi itu mengancam kesejahteraan seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa aku merasa akan dirugikan ya?" gumam Kyuhyun, detik berikutnya ia menunduk melihat Deathglare sang Eomma yang telah diturunkan padanya.

"Kyu, kau putra Eomma satu-satunya." Heechul mulai memainkan perannya. Kyuhyun merasa bahaya semakin menghampiri. "Hanya kau yang Eomma punya Kyu." Heechul membuat wajahnya sesedih mungkin.

Kyuhyun memutar bola mata jengah. "Langsung ke intinyanya saja Eomma!"

Heechul menggeram. Tapi ia tidak menyalahkan Kyuhyun, mulut yang blak-blakan itu murni turunan darinya.

"Kau masih ingat dengan teman Eomma?"

Kyuhyun mengerut bingung. "Cinta pertama Eomma?" tanyanya mengandung kebencian.

Heechul mengangguk. "Kyu, Eomma ingin kau menikah dengan putrinya. Jebal Kyu, jangan kecewakan Eomma." Heechul menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Kali ini Kyuhyun benar-benar menanpakkan wajah bencinya. Bagaimana mungkin? Ini semua sudah bertahun-tahun berlalu. Sekarang Eommanya meminta ia mengulang sejarah percintaan mereka? Tidak, Kyuhyun tidak akan melakukannya.

Kyuhyun benci namja yang telah membuat Appanya itu menderita. Ia benci namja itu juga seluruh keluarganya. Namja itu bahagia dengan istrinya. Sedangkan Eomma dan Appanya sama sekali tidak bahagia.

Menikah? Tidak. Kyuhyun tidak akan melakukannya. Ia akan menikahi Sungmin, bukan anak namja itu. Sampai kapanpun ia tidak akan sudi melihat muka orang-orang itu. Ia tidak akan sudi menikah dengan darah daging namja itu.

"Aku tidak bisa Eomma." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan suara bergetar. Ia mencengkram pinggiran sofa dengan kuat.

"Jebal Kyu!"

Kyuhyun menatap garang sang Eomma. Ia merasa kesabarannya sudah diujung tanduk. "Waeyo Eomma? Setelah bertahun-tahun Eomma masih belum melupakan namja itu? Wae?" teriak Kyuhyun frustasi. Dengan kasar namja rupawan itu mengusap wajahnya.

"Aku tidak akan menikahi Putri dari namja yang telah membuat Appa tersiksa bertahun-tahun. Aku tidak akan sudi melanjutkan kisah cinta kalian yang konyol itu. Eomma pikir pernikahan itu main-main? Aku tidak akan melakukannya Eomma." Lanjut Kyuhyun setengah berteriak. "Sampai kapanpun aku tidak sudi melihat namja itu, bahkan menikah dengan darah dagingnya."

Heechul ternganga. Selama ini Kyuhyun tidak pernah membentaknya. Air mata mengalir membasahi pipi putih itu. Ia menatap putra satu-satunya dengan tatapan pilu.

Kyuhyun bukannya tidak tersentuh. Hatinya sakit ketika melihat air mata sang Eomma. Hanya saja ini sudah keterlaluan. Menikah dengan anak dari namja yang telah membuat keluarganya melalui hari-hari suram? Tidak, sampai mati pun Kyuhyun tidak akan melakukannya.

Kyuhyun menulikan mata, telinga dan hatinya ketika mendengar tangisan Heechul. Dengan langkah kasar, ia berlalu meninggalkan Mansion keluarga Cho.

_Mianhae Eomma, tapi kali ini aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengabulkan permintaanmu. Sakit ini terlalu dalam Eomma. Aku masih bisa melihat tatapan sedih Appa ketika mengetahui kau masih mencintai namja itu. Masih jelas diingatan ku ketika Appa menangis seorang diri di kamarnya. Aku tau, selama hidupnya Appa hanya berpura-pura kuat dan tidak peduli._

_ Aku tau Eomma bagaimana rasa sakit itu. Air mata Appa, tidak akan kubiarkan mengalir dengan sia-sia. Aku membenci namja itu Eomma. Aku membenci semua yang ada padanya. Kau mungkin tidak merasakannya karena Appa tidak pernah menangis di depanmu. Kau mungkin tidak merasakannya karena kau tidak pernah melihat begitu besarnya rasa cinta yang Appa berikan. Kau mungkin tidak akan pernah merasakannya karena kau bukan berada diposisi Appa._

_ Sakit ini terlalu dalam Eomma. Selama ini aku berusaha mengalihkan kebencianku. Selama ini aku berusaha menahan hatiku agar aku tidak terlalu membencimu. Jebal, jangan lakukan ini Eomma. Jangan buat aku membencimu lebih dalam lagi. Jangan buat aku menyimpan rasa benci ini lebih lama lagi._

_ Mianhae Eomma, jeongmal mianhae karena aku telah jadi anak yang durhaka._

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

TBC

.

_**Holla…..**_

_**Author datang bawa Chapter 2…**_

_**No NC… kkk**_

_**Mianhae kalo di Chapter 1 Ming nyerah gitu aja ama Kyu,, soalnya yang ada dalam pikiran Author waktu itu Ming bener2 kepanasan,, jadi dia kaya orang frustasi gitu ngadepin kondisi tubuhnya sendiri…**_

_**Disaat kepanasan Kyu nyentuh dia, makanya Ming pasrah aja,, mianhae kalo kesannya Ming murahan,, tapi Author nggak bermaksud bikin Ming terlihat seperti itu kok.**_

_**Sebenarnya tindakan pasrah Ming di Chapter 1 ada kaitannya pada Chapter 4 ato Chapter 5…**_

_**Kyu saat itu dalam pengaruh alcohol, jadi dia nggak nyadar gitu lah ama apa yang dia lakukan….**_

_**Intinya mereka berdua sama-sama nggak sadar…. Jadi pas bangun sama-sama syok….**_

_**Author Juga syok pas readers bilang NC nya HOT #TutupMukaPakeKertas**_

_**Gomawo buat yang udah meluangkan waktunya mereview….**_

_**Mian nggak bisa balas atu-atu…**_

_**Mian kalo Chapter 2 nya bikin kecewa….**_

_**Ming nolak pertanggung jawaban Kyu karena dia masih Syok jadi belum bisa berpikir jernih.**_

_**Tenang Joyer…. KyuMin bakal tetep bersama selamanya kok… kkkk**_

_**Hanya saja, Author pengen bikin mereka tersiksa dulu #Smirk**_

_**Untuk beberapa Chapter kedepan mungkin focus ama masalah Kyu n Min Plus anak temannya Heechul dulu,, jadi yang mengharapkan NC di Chapter selanjutnya mungkin akan kecewa…**_

_**Tapi tenang aja,, ntar bakal tetep ada NC nya kok...  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Innocent Love**_

_**.**_

_**KyuMin**_

_**.**_

_**Rating M**_

_**.**_

_**Don't Like, Don't Read.**_

_**.**_

_**Bagi yang nggak suka GS silahkan untuk mengklik icon Back.**_

_**FF ini murni Author buat sebagai niat untuk menghibur para Joyer and readers sekalian.**_

_**Ini hanya Fiksi, tolong hargai karya Author dengan tidak mem Bash karakter yang ada di FF ini.**_

_**FF ini murni hasil pemikiran Author, mohon hargai dengan bentuk Review jika kalian sempat membacanya walau itu dalam bentuk sebuah titik. Tapi jika para readers hanya ingin menjadi Siders Author juga tidak memaksa. Hanya saja sebuah Review merupakan semangat bagi seorang Author.**_

_**Cast lain silahkan temukan didalam FF ini, sebisa mungkin Author akan memasukkan semua member SJ walau perannya hanya satu detik… kkk**_

_**.**_

_**ENJOY**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 3**_

.

Seminggu berlalu. Kyuhyun masih belum juga bertemu dengan Sungmin. Yah, setidaknya ia tau Sungmin berada bersama orang tuanya di Ilsan. Eunhyuk berhasil menemukan yeoja itu. Hanya saja, Kyuhyun masih belum bisa menemuinya. Yeoja cantik itu menolak bertemu dengannya.

Kyuhyun duduk merenung diruangannya. Pikirannya tertuju pada Sungmin. Bagaimana nasib yeoja itu sekarang? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Bagaimana keadaannya? Kyuhyun yakin, Sungmin pasti masih terpukul akibat kejadian itu.

"Kau masih memikirkan Sungmin?" Donghae muncul membawa sekotak makanan.

Kyuhyun mengangguk lemah.

"Aku membawakan makanan untuk mu. Kulihat akhir-akhir ini pola makan mu buruk." Donghae menyerahkan kotak makanannya pada Kyuhyun. "Itu Eunhyuk yang masak. Cobalah! Masakan istriku selalu enak." Lanjut Donghae terkesan sedikit menyombong.

Kyuhyun menurut. Ia meraih sumpit dan mulai memakan isi kotak yang dibawa Donghae. Memang enak. Sepertinya Donghae mendapatkan istri yang baik dan sempurna.

"Aku frustasi Kyu, Eunhyuk belum juga hamil." Tiba-tiba Donghae curhat. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Kyuhyun menghentikan acara makannya. "Apa kau melakukan dengan benar?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah malas. Apa-apaan namja pecinta ikan nemo ini? Kenapa ia malah curhat disituasi seperti ini?

Donghae mengangguk. "Aisch… aku ingin punya anak. Kau tau Kyu, kadang ada pasangan yang sekali melakukan langsung punya anak. Tapi aku sudah melakukannya berkali-kali tetap tidak ada hasil."

Kyuhyun menegang. Ia menatap Donghae dengan cemas.

"Kau bilang sekali melakukan langsung hamil?"

Donghae mengangguk dengan wajah polosnya. "Bisa jadi saat itu si istri sedang dalam masa suburnya. Ahh mollayo Kyu, aku tidak terlalu mengerti dunia kedokteran."

Kyuhyun menjatuhkan sumpitnya. Sungmin tidak dalam masa subur kan waktu itu?

"Yaa kau kenapa eoh?"

"Hyung! Bagaimana kalau Sungmin hamil?"

"Ck…" Donghae berdecak kesal. "Kau terlalu pesimis Kyu. Bagaimana mungkin Sungmin bisa hamil? Kalian melakukannya hanya satu kali." Donghae memukul kepala Kyuhyun dengan pelan.

Sekali? Kyuhyun mengerut. Bukankah malam itu mereka melakukannya berkali-kali? Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi.

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

Kyuhyun baru saja akan memasuki kamarnya ketika Yesung, pengawal kepercayaannya datang tergopoh-gopoh. Yang membuat Kyuhyun mengerut bingung adalah wajah panic namja beraura misterius itu.

"Tuan muda." Seru Yesung panic. namja ini memang selalu panic jika menghadapi masalah berat.

"Waeyo?" Kyuhyun menatap Yesung dengan malas. Ia lelah dan ingin segera beristirahat. Akhir-akhir ini ia banyak pikiran, kerjaan dikantor juga menumpuk. Belum lagi permasalahannya dengan Sungmin. Ah jangan lupakan permintaan konyol Eommanya beberapa waktu yang lalu. Sungguh, Kyuhyun merasakan kepalanya ingin pecah.

"Nyonya besar masuk rumah sakit."

"Mwo?" Kyuhyun melotot. "Suruh Shindong menyiapkan mobil! Aku akan segera ke Rumah sakit." Ucap Kyuhyun cepat. Ada apa dengan Eommanya? Yeoja itu tidak pernah punya penyakit parah. Apa dia kelelahan? Tidak mungkin. Eommanya bahkan hanya duduk diam di Rumah.

Kyuhyun sampai dirumah sakit dengan nafas ngos-ngosan. Ia segera menuju ruangan VVIP dimana Heechul tengah terbaring sakit.

"Eomma." Panggil Kyuhyun ketika melihat Heechul tertidur diranjangnya. "Apa yang terjadi?" Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook. Yeoja itu orang kepercayaan Heechul.

"Nyonya besar menderita Magh kronis. Akhir-akhir ini ia melalaikan waktu makannya. Bahkan ia hampir tidak menyentuh makanannya." Terang Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun menatap sang Eomma dengan raut sedih. Bagaimana pun juga Heechul itu Eommanya. Melihat yeoja yang telah melahirkannya itu terbaring tidak berdaya membuat hati Kyuhyun serasa dicabik-cabik.

"Ryeowook-ah, bisakah kau tinggalkan kami berdua?"

Ryeowook mengangguk. Setelah membungkuk hormat, ia berlalu keluar ruangan.

Kyuhyun menatap Heechul dengan sendu. Apa gara-gara pertengkaran mereka kemarin Heechul jadi seperti ini? Astaga, Kyuhyun benar-benar merasa jadi anak yang durhaka.

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

"Kyu…." Panggil Heechul lembut. Ia mengusap kepala Kyuhyun yang tertidur dipinggiran ranjang. Senyum tipis tersungging dibibir pucatnya.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat Heechul telah bangun.

"Eomma Gwaenchana?" Kyuhyun meraih tangan Heechul. Ia mengusap tangan pucat itu lalu menciumnya. Matanya menatap Heechul dengan khawatir.

"Eomma pikir kau masih marah." Heechul tersenyum lembut.

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan. "Aniyo Eomma. Kyu tidak marah." Kyuhyun kembali mencium tangan Heechul. "Eomma beristirahatlah!"

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Heechul ketika melihat Kyuhyun berniat bangkit dari duduknya.

"Hari ini aku harus menemui seseorang." Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia senang, setelah hampir dua minggu akhirnya Sungmin mau menemuinya.

"Yeoja?" nada suara Heechul berubah drastic. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan intens.

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

"Yeojachingumu?" Heechul menatap Kyuhyun dengan tajam. Bagaimana mungkin? Ia tau selama ini Kyuhyun tidak pernah dekat dengan yeoja manapun juga kecuali sekretaris dan beberapa rekan bisnisnya. Tapi itu semua murni hanya sebatas rekan kerja.

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul. "Aku harus menemuinya Eomma." Tanpa menunggu jawaban Heechul, Kyuhyun segera keluar dari ruangan VVIP.

Begitu tubuh Kyuhyun menghilang dari balik pintu, Heechul menggeram.

"Ini tidak boleh terjadi."

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

Disinilah Kyuhyun sekarang. Untuk kedua kalinya ia kembali menginjak Apartemen Sungmin setelah kejadian hampir dua minggu yang lalu. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin lekat. Yeoja itu terlihat kurus dan pucat. Batinnya pasti sangat tertekan. Tapi wajahnya masih tetap cantik.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan lembut.

"Seperti yang kau lihat." Jawab Sungmin singkat. Ia bahkan tidak berani menatap obsidian Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tertegun. Ingin rasanya ia merengkuh Sungmin kedalam pelukannya.

"Aku senang akhirnya aku bisa menemuimu."

"Hmm…" jawab Sungmin. Lagi-lagi singkat.

"Sungmin-ssi." Ucap Kyuhyun hati-hati. "Aku tidak bermain-main dengan ucapanku waktu itu. Menikahlah dengan ku Lee Sungmin."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan syok. Jujur ia sangat tersentuh ketika mendengar bahwa Kyuhyun masih setia dengan ucapannya. Tapi pernikahan? Itu bukan sesuatu yang mudahkan? Bagaimana mungkin ia menikah dengan orang yang tidak mencintainya? Bahkan ia sendiri ragu apakah ia mencintai Kyuhyun atau tidak.

Oke, sedikit banyaknya ia tertarik pada Kyuhyun. namja tampan dan bertanggung jawab. Sungmin yakin Kyuhyun namja baik-baik. Tapi ia tidak tau apakah Kyuhyun juga menyukainya. Mungkin saja ia hanya merasa bersalah dan ingin bertanggung jawabkan? Lagi pula Eunhyuk bilang Kyuhyun sangat tidak percaya dengan cinta.

Oh tidak, ia tidak ingin menjalin hubungan tanpa cinta. Ia ingin mempunyai suami yang tulus menyayanginya seperti Appanya menyayangi Eommanya.

"Beri aku waktu." Ucap Sungmin.

"Apa kau meragukanku?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin bingung.

"Aku tidak meragukanmu Kyuhyun-ssi, hanya saja ini terlalu membingungkan." Sungmin menggigit bibirnya. "Aku masih belum bisa menerima semua ini." Sungmin mengerjapkan mata, menahan butiran bening yang akan keluar dari sana.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Aku tau Sungmin-ssi ini terlalu berat untuk mu. Tapi izinkan aku merasakan bagaimana sakit yang kau alami. Izinkan aku membahagiakanmu. Aku benar-benar tulus ingin melakukan semua ini."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun. jujur kata-kata Kyuhyun membuatnya sangat terharu. Bolehkan ia berharap kalau Kyuhyun menikahinya bukan hanya sekedar merasa bertanggung jawab? Tidak. Itu mustahil. Kyuhyun tidak mencintainya, namja itu hanya merasa bersalah. Tapi ia benar-benar tidak tau harus bagaimana.

"Apa aku bisa mempercayaimu?" foxy eyes itu menatap obsidian Kyuhyun dengan penuh harap.

"Tentu saja! Aku berjanji akan selalu membahagiakanmu. Aku tidak akan pernah menyakitimu. Sakit yang kau rasakan adalah sakit ku juga Sungmin-ssi."

Sungmin menangis terharu. Seumur hidup baru kali ini ada orang yang mengucapkan kata-kata setulus itu. Oh tidak, ia benar-benar bahagia. Bolehkah ia merasakan kebahagiaan setelah kepahitan ini? Bolehkah ia berharap menjadi orang yang dicintai Kyuhyun?

"Maukah kau menikah dengan ku?" Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin dengan lembut.

Sungmin mengangguk disela tangisnya. Ia menangis dengan keras ketika Kyuhyun menghampiri dan memeluk tubuhnya. Rasanya begitu hangat dan menyenangkan. Sungmin tidak ingin kehangatan ini berakhir begitu saja. Yeoja cantik itu membenamkan seluruh wajahnya didada bidang Kyuhyun.

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

Kyuhyun membolak-balik majalahnya. Sesekali ia melirik kearah Heechul yang tengah menonton TV. Dua hari yang lalu Eommanya sudah diperbolehkan pulang. Karena tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menginap disana. Ia benar-benar mengkhawatirkan Eommanya.

"Tumben sekali kau melihat-lihat majalah itu." Ucap Heechul. Ini perlakuan Kyuhyun yang tidak wajar. Bagaimana mungkin Kyuhyun melihat majalah yang isinya mengenai persiapan pernikahan? Apa Kyuhyun menyetujui rencana perjodohan ini?

"Hanya melihat dekorasi pesta."

Heechul mengerut. "Pesta? Pesta apa?" seulas senyum tersungging dibibirnya.

"Tentu saja pesta pernikahan ku Eomma." Jawab Kyuhyun malas. Ia memang belum memberitahu Heechul tentang rencana pernikahannya dengan Sungmin.

"Kau menerima perjodohan itu?" Heechul menatap Kyuhyun dengan girang. Benar kan! Ia tidak salah tebak.

"Siapa bilang." Jawab Kyuhyun cuek. "Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan sudi menikah dengannya." Sedikit ketus memang. Tapi Kyuhyun benar-benar merasa muak ketika Heechul mulai membicarakan cinta pertamanya itu.

Heechul menggenggam ujung sofa dengan kuat. Rahangnya mengatup, kedua matanya memerah menahan amarah. Oh kenapa ia lupa? Bukankah di Rumah sakit Kyuhyun bilang ia mempunyai Yeojachingu? Astaga, ini benar-benar tidak bisa dibiarkan!

"Lalu kau akan menikah dengan siapa?" suara Heechul mulai meninggi. "Dengar Kyu, sampai kapanpun Eomma tidak akan mengizinkanmu menikah dengan yeoja lain. Arachi?"

Kyuhyun menghentikan aksi membolak-balik majalahnya. Ia menatap Heechul.

"Hentikan Eomma. Jangan paksa aku melakukan apa yang tidak ingin kulakukan. Aku ingin menikah dengan orang yang kucintai. Bukan dengan orang yang kubenci." Dengan kasar Kyuhyun menutup majalahnya. "Satu hal lagi, apapun yang Eomma lakukan aku tetap akan menikahinya!"

Heechul melotot. "Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala? Apa hebatnya yeoja itu eoh? Tinggalkan dia! Menikah dengan yeoja pilihan Eomma. Dia yang terbaik untuk mu." Heechul meringis ketika merasakan dadanya mulai sakit.

"Aku tidak bisa Eomma. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya karena dia telah ku tiduri!"

Heechul meraup oksigen sebanyak mungkin. Tidak, Putranya bukan namja sebejat itu, bagaimana mungkin ia meniduri seorang yeoja kecuali…

"Kau akan menikah dengan pelacur eoh?" raung Heechul. "Cho Kyuhyun! mau kau letakkan dimana muka Eomma? Kau mau menjatuhkan nama keluarga Cho?"

Kyuhyun tercekat, Eommanya tidak pernah semarah ini. Ia yakin suara Cho Heechul terdengar diseluruh rumah mereka. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya sekarang.

"Dia bukan pelacur Eomma. Aku yang telah menidurinya dengan paksa!"

PLAK!

Satu tamparan mendarat dipipi Kyuhyun.

"Kau satu-satunya harapan Eomma, tapi kau tega melakukan semua ini." Heechul kembali meringis. "Kau tega menghancurkan nama baik keluarga kita Kyu. Sampai kapanpun Eomma tidak akan merestuinya….." Heechul terengah. Ia memegangi dadanya.

"Eomma…" Kyuhyun menghampiri Heechul mengabaikan pipinya yang terasa perih akibat tamparan gratis dari sang Eomma.

Heechul meringis. Dadanya terasa nyeri dan nafasnya tersengal-sengal.

"Jangan kecewakan Eomma Kyu." Mata Heechul menutup sempurna.

"Eomma!" Kyuhyun mengguncang tubuh Heechul dengan panic. "Kim Ryeowook! Lekas panggil Euisa!"

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

"Bagaimana keadaan Eomma Euisa?" Kyuhyun menatap sang Dokter dengan raut cemas.

Sang Dokter tersenyum menenangkan. "Nyonya Cho menderita gejala penyakit jantung." Ia menepuk bahu Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Menyalurkan rasa simpatinya dari tepukan itu.

"Mwo?" Kyuhyun melotot. Ia mengabaikan cengkraman Yesung dilengannya. "Bagaimana mungkin Euisa? Eomma baik-baik saja, dia tidak terlihat seperti mengalami kesakitan di bagian dada kecuali tadi."

"Penyakit jantung terjadi karena kebiasaan buruk yang tidak kita sadari. Pola makan yang tidak sehat, kurangnya aktifitas fisik terutama olahraga dan stress yang berlebihan. Apa kau yakin Nyonya Cho tidak mengalami gejala itu?"

"Dia memang terlihat mengalami stress akhir-akhir ini." Jawab Ryeowook cepat. "Dan ia juga sering telat makan." Lanjutnya.

Dokter tersenyum. "Sebaiknya Tuan Muda memperhatikan kondisi Nyonya Cho. Jangan sampai anda menyesal dikemudian hari. Sebisa mungkin anda membuatnya bahagia. Saya tidak tau apa yang terjadi, tapi dari penjelasan Ryeowook-ssi tadi sepertinya Nyonya Cho mengalami stress berat."

Kyuhyun menatap Dokter keluarganya dengan tatapan sulit diartikan. "Arasseo Euisa-nim. Aku akan lebih memperhatikan Eomma." Jawabnya lesu.

Dokter yang sudah lima tahun menjadi Dokter pribdi keluarga Cho itu tersenyum. Ia menepuk bahu Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

"Jangan membiarkan Nyonya Cho memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak perlu!"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Setelah mengantar sang Dokter kepintu ia segera menuju kamar Heechul. Ditatapnya wajah yeoja itu dengan sendu. Apa semua ini karena sikap egoisnya? Haruskah ia menuruti semua permintaan Heechul? Lalu bagaimana dengan Sungmin? Kyuhyun tidak ingin kehilangan Eommanya, ia hanya punya wanita itu. Tapi ia juga harus bertanggung jawab atas perbuatannya. Ia harus bagaimana?

_Sungmin-ssi, apa kau akan memahami kondisi ini dan memaafkan ku? sungguh aku ingin bertanggung jawab dan menikahimu. Tapi keadaan Eomma benar-benar membuat ku cemas. Aku harus bagaimana Sungmin-ssi?_

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

Sungmin menatap Eunhyuk yang telah berdiri dengan senyum lebar dipintu Apartemennya. Yeoja cantik itu menenteng barang belanjaan.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga." Ucap Sungmin. "Aku hampir mati kesepian." Lanjutnya.

"Kalau kau kesepian kenapa tidak menghubungi Kyuhyun eoh?" Goda Eunhyuk. Ia meletakkan belanjaannya diatas meja dapur. "Bukankah sebentar lagi kalian akan menikah?"

Semburat warna merah muncul dikedua pipi Sungmin. Ini sudah tiga minggu sejak kejadian malam itu. Setelah hatinya siap menerima Kyuhyun, secara perlahan Sungmin kembali kedunia nyata.

"Kapan pernikahan kalian dilaksanakan? Jangan terlalu lama!" lanjut Eunhyuk. Ia memasukkan satu persatu belanjaan yang dirasa perlu kedalam kulkas.

"Kyuhyun berjanji bulan depan." Jawab Sungmin. Mengingat nama Kyuhyun membuat hatinya menghangat. Entahlah, rasanya ia mulai jatuh cinta pada namja rupawan itu.

"Apa orang tuamu sudah tau?"

Sungmin menggeleng. "Aku belum memberitahu mereka."

"Waeyo? Bukankah ini berita gembira? Putri satu-satunya akan menikah."

"Mollayo Hyukie-ya, aku melihat Kyuhyun masih ragu dengan keputusannya. Biarlah semuanya dirahasiakan dulu. Jika memang waktunya sudah ditentukan aku akan memberitahu Eomma dan Appa." Seulas senyum tersungging di bibir Shape M Sungmin.

Eunhyuk tersenyum. "Kau terlihat lebih gemuk sekarang." Ia menatap kedua pipi Sungmin yang terlihat semakin Chubby dan bentuk tubuhnya sedikit lebih gemuk terutama dibagian paha, bokong dan dada.

"Ne, akhir-akhir ini nafsu makanku bertambah." Sungmin mencomot Burger yang ada ditangan Eunhyuk.

"Kau mau?" Eunhyuk mengeluarkan sebuah lagi dari dalam kotak.

Dengan cepat Sungmin mengambilnya. Ia benar-benar terlihat seperti orang kelaparan.

"Aisch sudah berapa hari kau tidak makan eoh?" ringis Eunhyuk.

"Apa kau malam ini jadi menginap?" Sungmin menghiraukan pertanyaan Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk mengangguk. "Donghae ditugaskan ke Jeju tiga hari ini. Aku bosan sendirian dirumah. Lebih baik aku bersamamu."

Sungmin tersenyum. Detik berikutnya ia mengerut.

"Apa kau membeli Burger yang baru?" ia mengernyit ketika merasakan ada yang aneh dengan daging didalam roti bulat itu.

"Tentu saja." Eunhyuk membaui Burgernya.

"Rasanya aneh." Sungmin meletakkan Burger itu diatas meja. Ia segera mengambil segelas air mineral dan meminumnya tanpa jeda.

"Gwaenchana?" Eunhyuk menatap Sungmin khawatir.

"Hmm…" Sungmin mengangguk. "Apa kau punya makanan lain?"

"Aku membeli sekotak ayam goreng. Ada diatas meja." Ia kembali membaui Burgernya. Tidak ada yang aneh, atau memang Burger Sungmin yang kadaluarsa. Tapi bukankah tadi ia melihat sendiri pedagang itu menggoreng dagingnya? Eunhyuk hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Hyukie-ya, apa kau ingat dengan yang kubicarakan dulu tentang rasa panas yang kurasakan sebelum berhubungan dengan Kyuhyun?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk. Tentu saja semuanya telah ia dengar dari Sungmin.

"Apa kau tidak penasaran?"

Sungmin menggeleng. "Sebenarnya aku penasaran. Tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan? Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi pada tubuhku. Yang jelas rasanya sangat panas."

Eunhyuk mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin itu tanda kalau kau berjodoh dengan Kyuhyun."

"Aisch paboya!" Sungmin mengunyah daging ayamnya dengan kasar.

"Apa kau sudah bertemu dengan Eommanya Kyuhyun?"

Sungmin menggeleng. "Maka dari itu aku ragu Hyukie-ya. Kyuhyun belum mempertemukanku dengan Eommanya. Aku khawatir kalau pernikahan ini gagal. Aku takut kalau Kyuhyun ingkar janji." Sungmin menarik nafas berat. "Kau tau kan Hyukie-ya, siapa yang akan mau dengan yeoja yang sudah tidak suci seperti ku."

Eunhyuk menepuk bahu Sungmin dengan lembut. Memberikan senyuman menenangkan pada yeoja cantik itu.

"Tenanglah! Kyuhyun tidak seperti itu. Dia tipe namja yang bertanggung jawab." Eunhyuk sangat yakin akan hal itu.

Sungmin tersenyum simpul. Perhatian mereka teralihkan pada deringan ponsel. Eunhyuk segera mengambil tasnya.

"Hyukie-ya!"

"Ne?" jawab Eunhyuk. Tangannya masih sibuk mengaduk-aduk isi tas.

"Yang berbunyi itu ponselku!" Sungmin mengacungkan ponsel Touch screen nya.

BLUSH!

Wajah Eunhyuk seketika memerah.

Sungmin tertawa. Ia kemudian menekan tombol jawab dilayar ponselnya.

"Ne Eomma?" Sungmin tersenyum ketika mendengar suara lembut Leeteuk diseberang sana. "Mwo? Besok Eomma akan kesini? Merindukanku? Hmm Arasseo! Aku sedang bersama Hyukie, dia menginap disini. Hmmmm…. Ne Eomma…. Bye!" Sungmin menutup telponnya.

"Eommamu akan kesini?"

Sungmin mengangguk. "Katanya ia merindukanku."

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

TBC

Huaaahhh Author bersyukur bisa Update cepat….

Review dari Readers semua bikin Author semangat melanjutkan FF ini…

Semoga di chapter selanjutnya bisa update secepat ini…

Mianhae kalo ada yang bilang ceritanya mirip ama Song For you…

Coba deh readers baca dari awal lagi konflik yang ada d FF ini sangat jauh berbeda dengan FF Song For you…

Sungguh Author tidak berniat menyamakannya….

Ini murni hasil pemikiran Author! Jadi kalo ada yang merasa mirip Author mohon maaf…

Jeongmal mianhae! #AegyoGagal #SeretMingBuatGantiin

Mudah2an di Chapter ini udah nggak dibilang mirip lagi "_"

Waaaahhhh kenapa banyak yang bilang kalo Ming anak cinta pertama Heechul?

Kkk….

Gomawo buat readers yang udah mau merepotkan diri mereview FF ini,, Review dari kalian semua sangat Author hargai walau hanya sebuah titik…

Untuk selanjutnya tolong luangkan juga waktunya mereview Chapter ini :D

Buat para Siders, sesekali muncul dong sebagai bentuk menghargai!^^ Author juga nggak maksa sih,, hanya saja setiap Author pasti berharap tulisannya di komentari...

Saranghae ELF, Saranghae Joyers #CiumAtu2


	4. Chapter 4

_**Innocent Love**_

_**.**_

_**KyuMin**_

_**.**_

_**Rating M**_

_**.**_

_**Don't Like, Don't Read.**_

_**.**_

_**Bagi yang nggak suka GS silahkan untuk mengklik icon Back.**_

_**FF ini murni Author buat sebagai niat untuk menghibur para Joyer and readers sekalian.**_

_**Ini hanya Fiksi, tolong hargai karya Author dengan tidak mem Bash karakter yang ada di FF ini.**_

_**FF ini murni hasil pemikiran Author, mohon hargai dengan bentuk Review jika kalian sempat membacanya walau itu dalam bentuk sebuah titik. Tapi jika para readers hanya ingin menjadi Siders Author juga tidak memaksa. Hanya saja sebuah Review merupakan semangat bagi seorang Author.**_

_**Cast lain silahkan temukan didalam FF ini, sebisa mungkin Author akan memasukkan semua member SJ walau perannya hanya satu detik… kkk**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**ENJOY**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 4  
**_

.

* * *

Sepanjang malam Kyuhyun terus menggenggan tangan Heechul. Namja tampan itu tertidur dengan posisi duduk diatas kursi yang berada disamping ranjang. Ia menopang kepalanya dengan tangan kanan karena tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menggenggam jemari Heechul yang dingin.

Kyuhyun terbangun ketika merasakan seluruh tubuhnya kaku. Ia menggeliat tanpa melepaskan tangan sang Eomma. Namja tampan itu tersenyum ketika mendapati Heechul menatapnya.

"Eomma sudah bangun?" Kyuhyun melepaskan tangannya, ia kini beralih mengusap surai lembut Heechul.

"Sudah dari satu jam yang lalu." Heechul tersenyum. "Tubuhmu pasti sakit, kau tidurlah dikamar sayang!" Heechul mengusap rambut Kyuhyun, menatap putra satu-satunya itu dengan tatapan sendu.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Aniy Eomma. Aku ingin menemani Eomma."

"Hey! Eomma sudah besar sayang. Kau pergilah tidur! Jaga kesehatanmu." Heechul sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Aku sudah tidak mengantuk lagi." Ia meraih tangan Heechul dan menciumnya. "Jebal jangan sakit lagi Eomma, Kyu sangat khawatir." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada manja. "Apa yang Eomma pikirkan? Jangan terlalu membebani pikiran Eomma…."

Heechul terdiam. Ia menatap mata Kyuhyun dengan sayu.

"Kyu, kalau Eomma meminta sekali lagi maukah kau mengabulkannya?"

Kyuhyun menelan salivanya dengan berat. Ia tau apa yang akan diucapkan Heechul selanjutnya. Ia tau kalimat selanjutnya akan membuatnya merasa menjadi manusia paling hina didunia. Andai ia bisa mengembalikan wakatu, ia ingin waktunya kembali kesaat dimana ia belum bertemu Sungmin. Tidak, ia ingin waktunya kembali kesaat dimana sang Appa masih hidup. Mengingat Hangeng membuat dada Kyuhyun berdenyut sakit. Ia merindukan namja itu, ia merindukan sosok sang Appa.

"Menikahlah dengan yeoja pilihan Eomma. Jangan menikah dengan pelacur itu Kyu."

Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun berteriak ketika Heechul menyebut Sungmin pelacur. Namun melihat kondisi Heechul sekarang ia jadi iba. Tuhan, kenapa untuk bertanggung jawab sangat susah sekali?

"Apa Eomma akan bahagia jika aku melakukannya?" Kyuhyun menatap Heechul, matanya menyiratkan kekecewaan yang mendalam. Harusnya Heechul menghargai keputusannya. Harusnya Heechul membiarkannya menentukan jalan hidupnya sendiri.

Heechul mengangguk. "Eomma akan sangat bahagia Kyu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum frustasi. Sebegitu pentingkah namja itu bagi Heechul? Apakah Eommanya tidak pernah memikirkan kebahagiaan anaknya sendiri?

"Kalau itu mau Eomma, aku akan lakukan." Perih, itulah yang dirasakan Kyuhyun. semua ini benar-benar menyakitkan. Tapi ia harus tetap memilih. Sungmin atau Eommanya. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan keduanya, tapi ia juga tidak mungkin mempertahankan keduanya.

Oke, mungkin ia menikahi Sungmin hanya karena kesalahan itu. Tapi ia tetap harus bertanggung jawabkan? Satu hal lagi, Kyuhyun merasa sangat tenang ketika berada di dekat Sungmin. Wajah cantik dan suara tenor yang lembut itu benar-benar membuat Kyuhyun merindukan sosok mungil itu.

Tapi, apakah setelah ini ia masih pantas merindukan yeoja itu? Kyuhyun menarik nafas berat.

Heechul menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata berbinar.

"Gomawo Chagi-ya, Saranghamnida!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul.

Tuhan keputusannya sudah benarkan? Dia tidak salah mengambil keputusankan? Dia hanya ingin Eommanya bahagia. Heechul adalah orang yang telah melahirkannya. Meski ia membenci Eommanya namun ia juga sangat menyayangi yeoja itu.

Sungmin. Lee Sungmin. Apakah yeoja itu akan memaafkannya? Apa Kyuhyun harus jadi orang terkutuk seumur hidupnya? Lari dari tanggung jawab. Mengingkari janji yang telah terucap. Menghancurkan masa depan seorang yeoja yang bahkan tidak tau bagaimana kejamnya dunia.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. Ia benci darah daging namja itu. Hidupnya berantakan gara-gara mereka. Ia akan membalas semua ini berkali-kali lipat. Jika ia tidak bahagia, maka darah daging namja terkutuk itu juga tidak boleh bahagia. Kyuhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Seringai mengerikan tersungging dari bibirnya.

"Aku mau keluar sebentar Eomma." Usai berkata begitu, Kyuhyun segera keluar dari kamar Heechul diiringi senyuman puas yeoja itu.

Heechul segera meraih ponselnya begitu Kyuhyun menghilang dari balik pintu.

"Yeoboseo. Ah ye ini aku. Aku berhasil membujuk Kyuhyun." Heechul tersenyum. "Aku ingin secepatnya mereka menikah. Besok kau bawa putrimu menemui Kyuhyun dan aku. Kita akan langsung membicarakan pernikahan. Ne! aku tidak mau menunggu lebih lama lagi. Aku takut Kyuhyun berubah pikiran." Heechul tertawa riang. "Tentu saja kau harus membawa istrimu. Aku tidak mau Kyuhyun salah paham lagi."

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

"Kenapa bukan kau sendiri yang memasak?" protes Eunhyuk. Ia mengaduk-aduk sup dengan gerakan cukup sadis. Matanya masih ngantuk ketika Sungmin memaksanya bangun. Apa-apaan ini? Baru jam 7 pagi Sungmin sudah ribut minta dibuatkan sarapan. Padahal diakan bisa memasak sendiri.

"Aku malas Hyukie-ya. Akhir-akhir ini aku mudah lelah dan pinggang ku juga sakit-sakit. Apa aku terkena penyakit pinggang? Aisch aku kan masih muda." Rutuk Sungmin.

Eunhyuk memutar bola matanya.

"Yaa kenapa kau memasak Sup?" protes Sungmin.

"Ck, dari tadi aku mengaduk-aduk masakan ini tapi kau tidak menyadarinya?"

"Tapi baunya mengganggu Hyukie-ya!" Sungmin menutup hidungnya. "Apa kau membersihkan dagingnya dengan benar?" Sungmin menelan salivanya ketika merasa perutnya mual serasa diaduk-aduk.

"Aisch aku membeli daging dengan kualitas terbaik." Eunhyuk mengaduk-aduk supnya dengan kasar. Matanya benar-benar mengantuk.

Sungmin menutup mulutnya. Astaga kenapa bau sup itu membuatnya mual? Dengan cepat Sungmin berlari kekamar mandi.

"Hooeeekkk…." Sungmin sukses memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya. "Hooeeekkk!:

Eunhyuk terlonjak kaget. Tanpa mempedulikan supnya ia segera berlari kekamar mandi. Rasa kantuknya hilang seketika.

"Minnie-ya, Gwaenchana?"

Sungmin mengangguk. Ia membersihkan mulutnya dengan air.

"Aku rasa aku keracunan makanan." ia mengambil air mineral yang disodorkan Eunhyuk dan meneguknya sampai habis.

"Kau harus ke Rumah Sakit!"

"Mwo? Sirheo!" protes Sungmin. Ia benci rumah sakit. "Gwaenchana Hyukie-ya, aku biasanya memang seperti ini kalau salah makan. Lagi pula aku punya obatnya kok, kau tenang saja."

Eunhyuk mengangguk khawatir.

Ketukan dipintu membuat keduanya menoleh.

"Siapa yang mengunjungimu sepagi ini?"

Sungmin mengangkat bahunya. Setelah yakin sisa muntahannya benar-benar hilang, dengan santai ia berjalan kepintu, sedikit kaget ketika melihat dari layar layar Intercom.

"Kyuhyun-ssi." Ucap Sungmin.

BRUK!

Begitu pintu terbuka, Kyuhyun langsung jatuh menimpa Sungmin. Bau alcohol tercium dari tubuhnya dan itu membuat perut Sungmin kembali mual. Tidak, ia tidak boleh muntah dan mengotori kemeja mahal Kyuhyun.

Sungmin membawa Kyuhyun kesofa dan membaringkan namja itu disana. Ia mengernyit ketika melihat kondisi Kyuhyun yang acak-acakan. Apa yang membuat namja tampan ini terlihat begitu miris? Apa rencana pernikahan mereka yang membuatnya terlihat seperti ini? Sungmin menggeleng. Ia tidak boleh berprasangka buruk.

"Berikan padanya!" Eunhyuk menyerahkan teh Gingseng kepada Sungmin.

Sungmin menurut. Ia segera mendudukkan Kyuhyun dan membantunya meminum Teh Gingseng buatan Eunhyuk.

"Aku akan kembali kedapur! Kalian berbicaralah berdua."

Sungmin mengangguk. Ia menatap Kyuhyun yang juga tengah menatap padanya.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Tanya Sungmin lembut. Ia mengusap surai lembut Kyuhyun dengan penuh perhatian. Wajah cantiknya terlihat begitu khawatir.

Bukannya menjawab, Kyuhyun malah memeluk Sungmin dengan erat. Meski tidak menangis, tapi tubuh dalam pelukan Sungmin itu bergetar dan Sungmin merasakannya.

"Mianhae Sungmin-ah…."

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya. Apa yang membuat Kyuhyun seperti ini? Oh tidak, perutnya berulah lagi. Sekuat tenaga Sungmin berusaha mengusir rasa mualnya.

"Wa….. waeyo?"

Kyuhyun memegang kedua pipi Sungmin. Menatap Foxy eyes itu dengan lembut.

"Kau tau aku benar-benar ingin bertanggung jawab…." Kyuhyun menelan salivanya ketika melihat wajah Sungmin memucat. "Mianhae Sungmin-ah… tapi… aku…. Benar-benar…. Tidak bisa…" Kyuhyun menggeram. "Melakukannya…. Aku tidak bisa menikahimu."

Sungmin melongo. Benarkah? Bukankah Kyuhyun bilang ia akan bertanggung jawab? Oh tuhan, apa ia tengah bermimpi? Bagaimana mungkin? Lalu bagaimana dengannya? Disaat ia merasa mulai bahagia kenyataan pahit malah menghampiri.

"Sungmin-ah!" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin.

"Aku tau akan begini." Ucap Sungmin dengan suara bergetar. "Aku tau kau masih ragu Kyuhyun-ssi." Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya menahan tetesan bening yang akan membuatnya terlihat menyedihkan. "Kalau memang itu maumu. Baiklah! Aku akan terima…"

"Sungmin-ah, sungguh aku tidak bermaksud lari dari tanggung jawab.. tapi…."

"Pulang lah! Anggap kita tidak pernah bertemu." Sungmin menghempaskan tangan Kyuhyun dengan kasar. Akhir-akhir ini dia benar-benar sensitive. "Aku juga tidak akan menuntutmu dikemudian hari." Perih, sangat perih. Rasanya seperti luka yang ditetesi dengan asam. Sayangnya luka itu mungkin tidak akan sembuh dalam waktu dekat walau ia menggunakan obat terbaik sekalipun.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin nanar. Ia tau bagaimana perasaan Sungmin saat ini, tapi ia harus melakukannya. Ia harus memilih.

"Mianhae Minnie-ya!" sesal Kyuhyun. dengan langkah gontai Kyuhyun berjalan keluar dari Apartemen Sungmin. Hatinya terasa beku. Haruskan ini terjadi padanya? Ketika ia merasa mulai mencintai seseorang dan merasakan cinta itu indah, ia harus dihadapkan pada kenyataan pahit yang membuatnya harus kembali membenci kata cinta.

Cinta? Ya entah sejak kapan Kyuhyun menyadari bahwa Sungmin begitu berarti untuknya. Bukan kah itu yang dinamakan cinta?

Sungmin menangis. Mengeluarkan segala sesak yang ada didadanya. Didapur sana, Eunhyuk ikut menangis merasakan penderitaan sahabatnya.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

Kyuhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya keatas kasur. Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian dirumah Sungmin tadi. Haruskah ia menyakiti hati yeoja itu? Haruskah ia menyia-nyiakan orang yang entah sejak kapan telah membuatnya berdebar?

Sungguh ingin rasanya Kyuhyun menceburkan diri ketika melihat wajah frustasi Sungmin. Namja macam apa dia? Setelah memaksa Sungmin menikah dengannya, kini ia pula yang membatalkan pernikahan ini. Oh Kyuhyun benar-benar merasa hina sekarang.

Ia sungguh tidak pantas bahagia.

Kyuhyun teringat dengan calon istri yang dipilihkan Eommanya. Ia harus merasakan rasa sakitnya, ia harus merasakan bagaimana rasanya diabaikan. Seulas senyum tipis tersungging disudut bibir seksinya.

"Kau tidak akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan dari ku!" Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya hingga buku jarinya memutih.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

Eunhyuk menatap Sungmin yang terbaring disofa, wajahnya terlihat lesu dan mata kelinci itu sedikit membengkak akibat menangis seharian.

"Minnie-ya…." Panggil Eunhyuk lembut. "Kau harus makan!"

"Aniyo Hyukie-ya, aku tidak lapar."

Eunhyuk duduk disamping Sungmin, menatap wajah cantik itu dengan pilu.

"Tapi kau belum makan apapun sedari pagi."

"Aku tidak lapar!"

"Uljima Minnie-ya…" Eunhyuk kembali menangis. Ia memang selalu cengeng, apalagi jika menyangkut sahabatnya. "Kau harus makan, sebentar lagi Ahjussi dan Ahjumma akan datang! Kau tidak boleh terlihat seperti ini."

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya. Kenapa ia bisa lupa kalau Eomma dan Appanya akan berkunjung? Dengan gerakan malas, Sungmin bangun dari tidurnya.

"Aku akan mengompres matamu. Kau mandilah dulu!"

Sungmin mengangguk. Lagi-lagi dengan gerakan malas ia menuju kamar mandi.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

Eunhyuk meraih ponselnya begitu Sungmin berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Dengan cekatan ia memencet tombol pemanggil ketika menemukan nama Donghae suaminya.

"Yeobseo…" suara Donghae terdengar ceria dari seberang sana.

"Hae-ya, apa kau tau kalau Kyuhyun membatalkan pernikahannya dengan Sungmin?" ucap Eunhyuk berbisik. Namun yang diseberang sana sama sekali tidak berbisik mengungkapkan kekagetannya. Ia bisa membayangkan bagaimana wajah syok Donghae sekarang.

"Mwoooo? Kau tidak bercandakan Hyukie-ya? Bagaimana mungkin Evil itu membatalkan pernikahannya?" raung Donghae, Eunhyuk terpaksa menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya beberapa detik.

"Mollayo, tadi pagi-pagi sekali ia datang ke Apartemen Sungmin. Dia terlihat sangat kacau. Aku yakin semalam ia menghabiskan waktunya bersama alcohol." Ucap Eunhyuk.

Donghae menghela nafas berat. "Yang aku tau Nyonya Cho tengah sakit. Tapi aku benar-benar penasaran kenapa Kyuhyun membatalkan pernikahannya dengan Sungmin." Helaan nafas kembali terdengar diseberang sana. "Kau tenang saja Hyukie-ya, aku akan segera menghubungi Kyuhyun."

Eunhyuk mengangguk meski ia tau Donghae tidak akan mungkin melihat anggukannya. "Aku rasa dia butuh seorang sahabat sekarang! Aku juga akan menghibur Minnie!"

"Arasseo! Kau jaga kesehatan ne!" Suara Donghae kembali terdengar dari seberang sana. "Aku akan mengusahakan secepat mungkin menyelesaikan urusan disini. Aku harus mencuci otak Cho muda itu."

Eunhyuk tersenyum. "Ne! saranghae!"

"Nado saranghaeyo."

Telpon itu terputus tepat ketika Sungmin keluar dari kamarnya. Yeoja itu memakai dress berwarna pink yang melekat pas ditubuh seksinya. Meski gurat kesedihan itu masih ada, namun wajah itu masih tetap sangat cantik.

"Kau menghubungi siapa?" Sungmin duduk disebelah Eunhyuk. Menatap sahabatnya itu dengan pandangan sendu.

Eunhyuk tersenyum. Ia benar-benar prihatin dengan nasib sahabatnya sekarang. "Donghae."

Sungmin mengangguk.

"Kau terlihat menyedihkan. Aku akan mengambilkan es untuk mengompres matamu." Eunhyuk segera berdiri.

"Aku rasa aku jauh lebih menyedihkan dari yang terlihat."

Eunhyuk segera berbalik. Tidak, kata-kata Sungmin benar-benar membuat hatinya perih. Dengan lembut ia rengkuh tubuh mungil dan rapuh Sungmin kedalam pelukannya. Andai bisa, ia ingin berbagi kepedihan itu. Eunhyuk hanya bisa terisak ketika merasakan cairan hangat itu membasahi bahunya.

_Sungmin-ah, kenapa hidupmu harus sepeti ini?_

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

Kyuhyun menatut penampilannya didepan kaca. Terlihat sangat sempurna meski ia tau dalam hatinya kini jauh dari kata sempurna. Hidupnya terasa sangat hancur sejak ia memutuskan berpisah dengan Sungmin. Oh tuhan, cobaan apalagi yang harus ia hadapi setelah ini?

Ia memperbaiki tatanan rambutnya, meski tengah bergalau ria, namun Tuan Muda Cho ini tidak akan pernah membiarkan dirinya terlihat kusut.

"Aku memang sudah terlihat menawan dari sananya." Seulas senyum tipis tersungging dibibir seksinya. Detik berikutnya Kyuhyun memukul kepalanya sendiri. Bisa-bisanya disaat seperti ini ia masih sempat mengagumi diri sendiri.

"Kau sudah siap sayang?" terdengar teriakan Heechul diluar.

Kyuhyun menghentikan acara mematut diri sendiri didepan cermin. Dengan malas ia berjalan keluar kamar. Memantapkan dalam hati kalau ia pasti bisa menemukan jalan keluar dari semua masalah yang ada. Disana Heechul telah menunggu dengan seringai puasnya. Tentu saja yeoja itu puas, sebentar lagi ia akan mengenalkan Kyuhyun pada yeoja pilihannya.

"Kau terlihat sangat tampan sayang!" pujian yang terdengar seperti cemoohan bagi Cho muda. Namja tampan pewaris syah Evil Smirk Heechul itu hanya berdecih pelan. Memasang wajah super angker yang membuat beberapa orang maid memilih menundukkan kepala.

"Aku tau." Jawab Kyuhyun dingin. Ia menghiraukan wajah kesal Heechul.

"Kajja!"

Kyuhyun mengikuti Heechul dari belakang. Menatap punggung wanita itu dengan penuh kebencian. Sejujurnya Kyuhyun tidak membenci Heechul, ia hanya benci dengan kehidupannya yang menyedihkan ini.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas berat. Haruskah ia melakukan semua ini? Haruskah ia mengorbankan kebahagiaannya demi sang Eomma? Kyuhyun menggeleng berat. Andai Appanya ada disini, apa yang akan namja itu katakan? Ia yakin Hangeng pasti akan membelanya. Ia yakin Hangeng pasti tidak akan memberikannya pilihan sesulit ini.

Oh, andai saja ada jalan keluar dari semua masalah ini. Atau perlukah ia menceburkan diri kesumur dalam dan tidak pernah muncul lagi kepermukaan? Kyuhyun menggeleng. Lari dari masalah bukan tipenya.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

Disinilah Kyuhyun sekarang. Duduk diruang VIP salah satu Restoran Jepang yang cukup mahal. Menunggu calon istri beserta keluarga tekutuknya untuk muncul disana.

Sumpah, ingin rasanya Kyuhyun kabur dari sana jika tidak mengingat penyakit Heechul. Benar-benar menyedihkan. Seorang Tuan Muda tampan dan kaya raya harus bertekuk lutut pada sang Eomma dan lari dari tanggung jawab.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas berat. Sesekali ia melirik ponselnya, sedari tadi Donghae sibuk menghubunginya. Ia yakin namja itu telah mengetahui kalau ia telah memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Sungmin. Astaga, apa yang akan ia katakan pada namja cerewet itu? Donghae pasti akan menanyakan secara rinci apa yang terjadi. Belum lagi protesan pedas dari istrinya Donghae -Eunhyuk- yang akan menyerang setiap sel-sel rapuh otaknya.

Kyuhyun meremas ponselnya. Demi apapun yang ada di dunia ini ia berniat akan membalaskan dendam sang Appa, ia akan membuat calon istrinya itu merasakan penderitaannya. Ia akan membuat yeoja itu merasakan sakit yang lebih dari pada yang ia rasakan sekarang. Astaga Cho, kau sudah beberapa kali menetapkan tekad balas dendam itu.

"Singkirkan wajah masam mu itu!"

Kyuhyun mengeraskan rahangnya.

"Jangan buat Eomma malu Kyu!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. Tentu saja sang Eomma ingin tampil sesempurna mungkin dihadapan mantan kekasihnya itu. Sangat konyol. Kisah cinta mereka yang gagal terpaksa harus ia lanjutkan. Oh tentu saja kali ini berbeda. Ia sama sekali tidak mencintai yeoja itu. Ini hanyalah sebuah paksaan.

Suara-suara diluar membuat Kyuhyun berkeringat dingin. Walau bagaimana pun juga ia belum siap untuk bertemu lagi dengan namja itu. Wajah itu sangat ia benci, haruskah mereka bertemu lagi?

Kyuhyun semakin menegang ketika pintu ruangan terbuka. Obsidiannya menatap namja yang tersenyum bahagia itu dengan penuh kebencian, sangat benci sampai-sampai Kyuhyun ingin melempari namja itu dengan sepatu yang dipakainya, tapi itu bukan perlakuan bagus seorang Tuan Muda. dibelakangnya menyusul sang istri yang tidak terlalu Kyuhyun benci. Sama seperti Appanya, yeoja itu hanya korban. Lalu dibelakangnya menyusul sang Putri yang membuat Kyuhyun semakin membenci hidupnya detik itu juga. Merutuki keputusan dan kebodohan yang telah ia buat. Merutuki setiap hembusan nafas yang ia keluarkan.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

TBC

* * *

.

.

.

**Huaahahahaha masih belum ketahuan ya siapa tunangan Tuan muda Cho nan rupawan,, tenang aja, Next chap bakal ketahuan kok siapa tunangannya, nggak seru aja rasanya kalo munculin tuh orang di awal-awal cerita…**

**Author Cuma pengen maen tebak2an ama Readers #DiGorok**

**Hayooo ada yang mau maen tebak-tebakan? Sebutin aja nama semua yeoja, nama para namja juga boleh -_- #Plakk**

* * *

**Untuk yang bilang kalo FF ini terkesan diulur2, mianhae author mank sengaja bikin alurnya lambat,, kalo cepet kan kaga seru…**

**Tenang aja FF nya masih panjang kok,, tapi nggak tau berapa chapter,, yang jelas Author pengen bikin KyuMin menderita dulu… #Sadis**

**Yang pastinya FF ini endingnya bukan "dan ternyata tunangan Kyu adalah blab la bla… END " tenang ada Chingu-ya, author bukan orang baik yang bakal mengakhiri penderitaan KyuMin dalam waktu dekat kok… #Nyengir**

**Yang jelas chapter berikutnya bakalan lebih menyedihkan lagi,, jadi yang nggak terlalu suka bagian mewek2 Author sarankan untuk tidak melirik,, jangan sampe ada Readers yang bilang gini **_**"Aku nggak suka Kyu ato Min terlalu menderita"**_

**Nggak tau dah apakah ntar bagian menyedihkannya sampe kehati pembaca, yang penting Author Cuma ngingetin aja dulu… kkk**

* * *

**Ada juga yang maen lirik2an ama Author #LirikBalik #PasangWajahAegyoKayaMing #AegyoGagal**

**Gomawo buat yang udah Ripiuw… Chapter ini Ripiuw lagi ne! author bener2 ngakak baca Ripiuw readers semua,, yaahhh meski Sidersnya juga banyak, tapi Author tetap menghargai Ripiuw kalian… mudah2an para Siders ntar bermunculan :D**

**Kalian penyemangat Author! Semua Ripiuw kalian sangat berharga #NangisHaru #AuthorLebay**

**Saranghae!**

* * *

**Satu lagi di FF Author "After SMTown Beijing" itu pertemuan dengan Hangeng Ge Cuma karangan Author weh -_-**

**Mian Author nggak sempet bikin One Shoot yang SS5Manila…**

**Gomawo udah mau denger cuap2 nggak penting ini….**

**#LambayTanganBarengKyuMin**

**#PulangMengendaraiBebek (?)**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Innocent Love**_

_**.**_

_**KyuMin**_

_**.**_

_**Rating M**_

_**.**_

_**Don't Like, Don't Read.**_

_**.**_

_**Bagi yang nggak suka GS silahkan untuk mengklik icon Back.**_

_**FF ini murni Author buat sebagai niat untuk menghibur para Joyer and readers sekalian.**_

_**Ini hanya Fiksi, tolong hargai karya Author dengan tidak mem Bash karakter yang ada di FF ini.**_

_**FF ini murni hasil pemikiran Author, mohon hargai dengan bentuk Review jika kalian sempat membacanya walau itu dalam bentuk sebuah titik. Tapi jika para readers hanya ingin menjadi Siders Author juga tidak memaksa. Hanya saja sebuah Review merupakan semangat bagi seorang Author.**_

_**Cast lain silahkan temukan didalam FF ini, sebisa mungkin Author akan memasukkan semua member SJ walau perannya hanya satu detik… kkk**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**ENJOY**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 5  
**_

.

* * *

"Eomma, kenapa aku harus berdandan seperti ini?" bibir Sungmin merengut ketika Leeteuk memasangkan sepasang high hills cantik dikaki jenjang Sungmin. Ia mematut dirinya didepan kaca, yah cukup diakui, ia terlihat sangat cantik. Bahkan Sungmin sendiri tidak yakin kalau yang didalam cermin itu adalah dirinya. Tapi dandanannya malam ini terlalu berlebihan, ia merasa bukan dirinya saat ini.

Leeteuk tersenyum. "Eomma ingin kau tampil sangat cantik sayang. Eomma ingin tunanganmu nantinya akan terpesona pada pandangan pertama." Leeteuk mengedip genit. Ia mengerutkan kening ketika menyadari putrinya sedikit lebih lebih gemuk dari terakhir mereka bertemu.

"Tapi ini tidak nyaman Eomma!" Sungmin merengut. Ia benar-benar ingin melepas benda nista itu dikakinya. Eommanya benar-benar keterlaluan. Padahal ia kan sedang menderita sakit dibagian pinggang. Huh! Tunangan? Kenapa harus berdandan semanis mungkin eoh?

Sungmin menegang. Chakkaman! Tunangan? Tunangan? Tunangan? Oh cukup mengulang sekali Lee Sungmin. Andwae! Ini tidak mungkin kan? Siapa? Siapa yang akan di tunangkan dengannya? Astaga ini terlalu cepat. Dengan panic Sungmin menatap Leeteuk.

"Eomma! Tunangan? Eomma sedang tidak bercandakan?" seru Sungmin nyaris terpekik.

Leeteuk tersenyum. Ia mengusap pipi Sungmin dengan lembut.

"Eomma serius sayang! Kau akan bertunangan dengan anak teman Appamu. Mungkin secepatnya kalian akan menikah."

JLEB!

Rasanya Sungmin seperti ditusuk ribuan paku beracun. Masalahnya dengan Kyuhyun baru selesai -ah mungkin menurutnya memang sudah selesai- kini muncul lagi masalah baru. Tunangan? Ia senang jika namja itu nanti menyukainya, setidaknya ia tidak akan menjadi sosok hina. Tapi bagaimana jika namja itu tau kalau ia sudah tidak suci lagi?

Sungmin menggeleng panic. intinya hatinya nan polos dan bersih ini belum siap menerima siapapun. Ia masih terluka. Dan parahnya ia masih mengharapkan pelaku luka hati ini datang padanya dan mengucapkan –Kita akan menikah dua hari lagi Chagi-. Oh ayolah Lee Sungmin, bahkan alam bawah sadar mu sendiri mengakui bahwa kau tidak mungkin menikah dengan tuan muda nan tampan itu. Ingat, dia sudah mencampakkanmu. Kata-kata mencampakkan itu membuat luka dihati Sungmin semakin lebar.

"Tapi Eomma, bagaimana kalau dia tidak menyukai ku?" getaran itu terdengar jelas dari suara Sungmin. Mati-matian Sungmin menegaskan ia tidak seharusnya menangis, meski pelupuk matanya terasa mulai hangat. Ia tidak ingin Eomma dan Appanya menanyakan perihal air mata nista itu.

Satu tepukan halus dibahunya membuat Sungmin menoleh. Ia menemukan Kangin tersenyum manis padanya.

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik sayang! Appa yakin dia pasti menyukaimu." senyuman tulus tersungging dari bibir sosok yang Sungmin sebut sebagai Appa itu.

Sungmin tersenyum. Ia menoleh kepintu, berharap sosok sahabat pemilik Gummy Smile muncul dari sana. Tapi sepertinya mustahil, bukankah tadi Eunhyuk bilang ia ada keperluan diluar? Sungmin menarik nafas berat.

Oke, cobaan baru akan segera dimulai. Persiapkan dirimu Lee Sungmin. Mungkin ini akan jadi awal hari-hari buruk mu. Tapi Sungmin berdoa semoga ini awal hidup bahagiannya. Ya, semoga saja.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau terlihat lebih gemuk sekarang." Leeteuk mengusap bahu Sungmin. Merapikan tatanan rambut setengah bergelombang putrinya.

Sungmin mengerjap. Benarkah ia sedikit gemuk? Padahal akhir-akhir ini ia mengalami masalah dengan perut yang membuatnya tidak bernafsu untuk memakan apapun.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

Suara-suara diluar membuat Kyuhyun berkeringat dingin. Walau bagaimana pun juga ia belum siap untuk bertemu lagi dengan namja itu. Wajah itu sangat ia benci, haruskah mereka bertemu lagi?

Kyuhyun semakin menegang ketika pintu ruangan terbuka. Obsidiannya menatap namja yang tersenyum bahagia itu dengan penuh kebencian, sangat benci sampai-sampai Kyuhyun ingin melempari namja itu dengan sepatu yang dipakainya, tapi itu bukan perlakuan bagus seorang Tuan Muda. dibelakangnya menyusul sang istri yang tidak terlalu Kyuhyun benci. Sama seperti Appanya, yeoja itu hanya korban. Lalu dibelakangnya menyusul sang Putri yang membuat Kyuhyun semakin membenci hidupnya detik itu juga. Merutuki keputusan dan kebodohan yang telah ia buat. Merutuki setiap hembusan nafas yang ia keluarkan.

Bagaimana mungkin? Dibelakang sang istri dari namja terkutuk itu berdiri sosok yang selama ini telah membuat ia berdebar-debar. Berdiri seseorang yang telah membuatnya putus asa selama beberapa hari ini. Berdiri seseorang yang telah ia tempatkan di tempat yang paling special dihatinya.

Lee Sungmin.

Yeoja cantik itu melotot begitu melihat Kyuhyun. syok, kaget, cemas, tidak percaya dan segala macam perasaan yang berhubungan dengan hati menghantui dua insan itu. Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya.

Itu Kyuhyun kan? Apa namja itu yang akan ditunangkan dengannya? Ya tuhan, padahal sebelumnya ia sempat Down. Ternyata Tuhan masih berbaik hati kepadanya, ternyata ini adalah awal kebahagiaannya. Sungmin bernafas lega, ia mengukir senyum di bibir Shape M nya. Tapi tunggu dulu! Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa Kyuhyun menatapnya seperti itu? Tatapan dingin yang penuh kebencian. Sungmin tidak salah lihat kan? Hey seharusnya mereka bahagia kan? Tidak ada lagi yang akan menghalangi mereka melakukan pernikahan.

Memang benar, Kyuhyun kini tengah menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan dingin penuh kebencian. Ia benar-benar benci. Apa ini hanya sebuah kebetulan? Kyuhyun menyeringai. Ini bukan kebetulan. Mereka pasti telah berencana untuk menjebaknya melalui Sungmin. Kyuhyun merasakan hatinya hancur seketika.

Tubuh Kyuhyun bergetar. Ternyata Sungmin bukan yeoja polos seperti yang ia kira. Yeoja ini bersifat busuk seperti Appanya. Kyuhyun tertawa nista dalam hati. Kenapa ia begitu bodoh? Kenapa dengan mudahnya ia terjebak dengan wajah polos itu?

Kyuhyun menyesal, sangat menyesal karena telah menempatkan Sungmin dihatinya. Sungguh ia benar-benar menyesal.

"Apa kau lama menunggu?" suara berat dari namja yang tidak lain adalah Lee Kangin itu menghentikan pikiran kotor Kyuhyun sejenak. Namja tampan yang kelewat rupawan itu terduduk kaku di kusinya.

"Aniya, kami juga belum lama sampai. Jawab Heechul dengan merdu. Kyuhyun berdecih. Bahkan didekat istri namja itu Eommanya masih bersikap seperti itu. Benar-benar menjijikkan.

"Omona, Teukie Eonni…." Seru Heechul. Ia berdiri dan memeluk Leeteuk. Pandangan menyedihkan menurut Kyuhyun. Yeoja yang bernama Leeteuk itu sangat bodoh, apa ia tidak tau hubungan Eomma dan dan suaminya?

"Bogoshipo Chulli-ya!" Leeteuk memeluk Heechul erat. Oke, kali ini Kyuhyun benar-benar melakukan aksi Rolling eyesnya.

"Ini Sungmin kan? Aigoo… yeppeuda! Terakhir kita bertemu kau masih berumur tiga tahun!"

Kyuhyun tersentak. Benar juga, permasalahan utamanya adalah sungmin. Kenapa dunia bisa sesempit ini? Kyuhyun melirik jengah Heechul dan Sungmin yang berpelukan. Terlihat begitu akrab. Apa ucapan bertemu terakhir kali ketika Sungmin berumur tiga tahun itu hanya acting? Oh, tentu saja semua itu acting.

"Minnie-ya, kenalkan ini Kyuhyun!" Heechul menunjuk Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun lagi-lagi jengah dengan acting murahan Eommanya.

"Cho Kyuhyun imnida!" Kyuhyun membungkuk. Oke, dia juga bisa beracting.

Sungmin berjengit. Senyum yang tadi ia ukir di bibir Shape M nya sirna seketika. Kenapa Kyuhyun pura-pura tidak mengenalinya? Bukankah ini kabar bagus kalau ternyata mereka telah dijodohkan? Apa sebenarnya Kyuhyun memang tidak berniat untuk bertanggung jawab?

"Chagi-ya! Kenalkan dirimu!" Kangin menepuk pelan bahu Sungmin. "Apa karena calon suamimu ini tampan kau jadi kehilangan kata-kata eoh?" candaan yang dibuat Kangin sukses membuat Heechul dan Leeteuk tertawa. Tapi tidak bagi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Keduanya saling menatap diam. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Lee Sungmin imnida!" Sungmin membungkuk hormat. Entahlah, ia bingung dengan sikap Kyuhyun.

"Kajja! Kita membicarakan semuanya sambil makan!" interupsi Heechul.

Kedua keluarga yang orang tua tengah berbahagia itu duduk mengitari meja. Canda tawa terdengar dari mulut para orang tua. Sedangkan putra dan putri mereka sibuk saling menatap. Melontarkan pertanyaan melalui tatapan mata. Pertanyaan yang sama –KENAPA?-

"Jadi kapan kita akan melaksanakan pernikahan ini?" Leeteuk menatap Heechul antusias.

"Dua hari lagi juga boleh!" Heechul tersenyum manis. Ia melirik Kyuhyun yang tengah mengaduk-aduk Ramennya. Dasar pecinta mie. Heechul bersyukur Kyuhyun tidak mengamuk, padahal dalam bayangannya tadi dia yakin Kyuhyun akan mengamuk begitu melihat Kangin, makanya yeoja cantik itu berjaga-jaga membawa beberapa orang Bodyguard. Heechul menyeringai, apa Kyuhyun takluk dengan wajah cantik Sungmin? Oh Nyonya Cho, andai kau tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Tidak ada tanggapan, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memilih menunduk. Keduanya sama-sama diam menatap makanan didepan mereka.

"Aku setuju." Ucap Kangin. Ia melirik Sungmin yang terlihat sedikit aneh. Putrinya itu terlihat memegangi perutnya sambil terus menusuk-nusuk _Sashimi_ yang ada dihadapannya.

"Bagaimana Kyu?" Heechul menepuk punggung Kyuhyun pelan.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas jengah. "Terserah Eomma saja, toh hidupku Eomma yang mengaturkan!" walau terkesan malas namun kata-kata Kyuhyun tetap membuat tubuh Heechul bergetar. Apa anak ini benar-benar membenci Kangin serta keluarganya?

"Minnie-ya, bagaimana menurutmu?" Leeteuk menyenggol siku Sungmin yang masih setia menusuk-nusuk _Sashimi_ nya.

"Eoh?" Sungmin gelagapan, sudut matanya melirik kearah Kyuhyun, namun namja itu sama sekali tidak melihat kearahnya. "Aku terserah Eomma dan Appa saja!"

"Kalau begitu dua hari lagi kalian akan menikah!" putus Heechul. Terlalu cepat mungkin, namun ia tidak mau ambil resiko. Ia takut Kyuhyun berubah pikiran dan kembali bersikeras menikahi pelacur itu. Astaga Nyonya Cho, apa kau tidak tau pelacur yang sedang kau pikirkan ada didepan matamu?

Sungmin menelan salivanya dengan susah payah. Ini terlalu cepat. Yah, meskipun Kyuhyun tetap akan menjadi calon suaminya. Tapi yang jadi permasalahn sekarang, ada apa dengan namja itu? Kenapa Kyuhyun melontarkan tatapan penuh benci padanya? Ia salah apa?

"Kalau begitu kita harus menyediakan perlengkapan pesta secepat mungkin!" ucap Kangin.

"Tenang saja, aku akan mengaturnya! Besok Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bisa langsung memilih pakaian yang akan mereka kenakan." Ucap Heechul.

Obrolan tentang pernikahan mereka mengalir begitu saja, sedangkan calon pengantin memilih diam tanpa berkomentar.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

Sungmin menatap Desainer pribadi keluarga Cho dengan tatapan malas. Sudah beberapa kali ia mencoba gaun pengantinnya dari tadi, namun tidak satu pun yang menarik perhatiannya. Akirnya pilihan Sungmin jatuh pada gaun putih panjang berleher rendah namun tidak menampakkan bagian dadanya. Bagian perutnya dihiasi dengan manic-manik. Gaun yang cantik, senyuman tipis tersungging dibibir Sungmin.

"Bagaimana Tuan muda? Apa kau menyukainya?" Desainer yang bernama Sunny itu menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah sibuk berkutat dengan ponselnya.

Kyuhyun? tentu saja namja rupawan itu ada disana. Namun bagi Sungmin lebih baik namja itu tidak ada. Dari tadi Kyuhyun hanya diam tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Seolah-olah Sungmin tengah bersama patung.

Kyuhyun mendongak. Matanya sedikit melebar melihat penampilan Sungmin. Oke! Sungmin memang sangat cantik. Apalagi dibalut gaun pengantin karya desainer terkenal seperti Sunny. Hanya saja ego mengalahkan semuanya.

"Cukup bagus." Jawab Kyuhyun dingin. Ia kembali mengutak atik ponselnya.

Oh, ingin rasanya Sungmin melempari Kyuhyun dengan sepatu yang dipakainya. Apa-apaan namja itu?

"Arasseo! Aku memilih gaun ini Sunny-ssi." Sungmin melemparkan senyum terbaiknya.

Sunny tersenyum. "Aku bisa jamin kau pasti akan terlihat sangat cantik dihari pernikahanmu."

"Gamsahamnida Sunny-ssi. Aku harap kau bisa datang!" ucap Sungmin tulus.

"Tentu saja!" Sunny balas tersenyum tulus.

Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun begitu Sunny menghilang. Yeoja cantik itu menguatkan hatinya untuk menyapa patung dihadapannya itu. Menghirup nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya melalui mulut. Setelah dirasa cukup, barulah Sungmin bersuara.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, aku sudah selesai." Ucap Sungmin.

Tanpa mengangguk, Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari Butik. Menghampiri mobilnya tanpa perlu merepot-repotkan diri membukakan pintu untuk Sungmin.

Sungmin menarik nafas berat. Entah salah apa yang ia perbuat sehingga Kyuhyun semarah itu padanya.

"Kita mau kemana?" Sungmin melirik sejenak kearah Kyuhyun. Lamborghini milik Kyuhyun kini telah meluncur mulus dijalanan yang ramai.

Kyuhyun tetap diam, seolah-olah Sungmin tidak pernah berbicara dengannya.

Sungmin menarik nafas berat. Oke, mungkin suaranya terlalu pelan. "Kyuhyun-ssi, kita mau kemana?" ulang Sungmin. Kali ini agak keras.

Tetap diam.

"Yaa Cho Kyuhyun!" pekik Sungmin. Kesabarannya benar-benar tengah diuji sosok tampan itu.

CKIIITTT…

Suara ban terdengar berdecit akibat ulah rem mendadak dari Kyuhyun. namja rupawan itu menepikan mobilnya tanpa memperlambat laju benda mewah itu.

"Kenapa kau berisik sekali eoh?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dingin. Rahangnya mengeras.

Sungmin menelan liurnya dengan susah payah. Apa yang terjadi dengan Kyuhyun? kenapa dia berubah drastic seperti ini? Lalu ada apa dengan tatapan itu?

"Ada apa denganmu?" cicit Sungmin. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan pucat. Sungguh ekspresi Kyuhyun benar-benar membuat bulu kuduknya merinding. Seperti inikah jika namja tampan itu marah?

Kyuhyun mendengus. "Tidak usah berpura-pura lugu Lee Sungmin." Ucapnya, lebih berupa desisan. "Apa kau senang? Akhirnya aku masuk kedalam perangkapmu?"

Sungmin mengerjap polos, tanpa sadar bibirnya menganga dan itu cukup menggoda iman Tuan Muda Cho. Kalau saja Kyuhyun tidak tengah diliputi kemarahan dan rasa benci, ia pasti telah melahap bibir manis itu.

Masuk perangkap? Apa yang Kyuhyun bicarakan? Siapa yang memasang perangkap?

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan tampangnya yang kelewat polos.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis. "Tidak usah berpura-pura Lee Sungmin. Aku sendiri juga heran kenapa waktu itu kau mau saja tidur denganku. Cih, ternyata ini akal-akalan kalian semua." Dengus Kyuhyun. "Aku benar-benar telah tertipu dengan wajah sok polosmu itu."

Sungmin mengerjap. Apa yang dibicarakan Kyuhyun? kenapa namja ini menganggapnya serendah itu? Sungmin mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya ketika merasakan tetesan bening itu mulai menumpuk dimatanya.

"Aku tidak pernah bermaksud menjebakmu Kyuhyun-ssi. Malam itu aku juga tidak sadar kenapa aku mau melakukannya." Jawab Sungmin dengan suara bergetar. Ini salah paham. Ia harus menjelaskannya pada Kyuhyun. "Dan aku juga tidak tau tentang pertunangan ini." Sungmin bicara jujur. Ia memang baru tau malam itu.

Kyuhyun mengeraskan rahangnya. Jijik. Itulah yang ia rasakan sekarang. Ia betul-betul bodoh, tanpa sadar ia telah masuk perangkap mereka. Ia yakin ini semua rencana Eommanya dengan namja itu. Kyuhyun menarik nafas berat. Kenapa orang yang dicintainya harus berbuat sejahat ini? Padahal ia benar-benar tulus menyukai Sungmin. Tapi ternyata inilah balasan yang ia dapat. Betulkan kalau selama ini ia tidak salah, cinta itu hanya omong kosong.

"Alasan yang bagus Sungmin-ssi. Aku sendiri juga heran kenapa kau mau melakukannya. Padahal kau sama sekali tidak mabuk."

Sungmin mengatur jalan nafasnya. Ia tidak boleh mengamuk. Tapi apa ini? Kenapa ia merasa kembali mual? Sungmin menggeleng panic. ia tidak boleh terlihat lemah.

"Kau boleh menganggapku menipumu. Tapi malam itu murni kesalahan, aku sama sekali tidak berniat menjebakmu Kyuhyun-ssi."

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul. Ia mencengkram kedua bahu Sungmin dengan kuat, membuat yeoja itu meringis kesakitan.

"Tenang saja, aku tetap akan menikahimu!" dengan kasar ia melepaskan cengkramannya lalu beralih kembali melajukan mobil mewah itu. Menulikan telinganya ketika mendengar isakan Sungmin.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

"Minnie-ya, aku senang akhirnya kau akan menyusulku juga." Eunhyuk menggenggam kedua tangan Sungmin. mereka semua berada di rumah Kyuhyun, mempersiapkan segala sesuatu untuk pesta esok hari.

Sungmin tersenyum simpul. Hal yang sama juga ia lakukan ketika Eunhyuk menanyakan kenapa bisa pernikahannya dengan Kyuhyun tetap dilanjutkan. Karena Sungmin hanya tersenyum, akhirnya Eunhyuk beralih bertanya pada Leeteuk. Istri Donghae itu hanya bisa menganga ketika mendengar penjelasan Leeteuk.

"Selesai acara resepsi, kalian akan langsung terbang ke Jepang." Ucap Heechul. "Eomma rasa Jepang adalah tempat yang baik untuk berbulan madu."

"Bisakah bulan madunya ditunda Eomma?" ucap Kyuhyun. sama seperti hari sebelumnya, namja tampan itu tetap berwajah dingin. "Aku punya banyak pekerjaan dikantor."

"Tinggalkan dulu pekerjaannya Kyu!"

"Tidak bisa Eomma. Aku tidak ingin perusahaan bangkrut hanya karena aku pergi berbulan madu. Lagipula bulan madu bisa dilakukan di Mansion ku." jawab Kyuhyun santai. Tidakkah ia lihat bagaimana raut sedih Sungmin sekarang? Ya, diruangan itu tidak ada seorang pun yang menyadarinya. Semuanya terlalu gembira (Kecuali Kyuhyun dan Sungmin) sampai-sampai tidak bisa melihat ekspresi pedih yang membayang di Foxy eyes Sungmin.

"Aku rasa bulan madu juga tidak perlu Eomma." Ucap Sungmin. Ia bersyukur ketika suara keluar senormal mungkin.

"Aigoo… kau memang menantu yang baik Chagi." Heechul mengusap surai lembut Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum simpul. Ia bersumpah sekilas melihat senyuman mengerikan dari Kyuhyun. Sungmin masih tidak habis pikir, hal apa yang telah membuat namja itu begitu membencinya? Oke, bukankah Kyuhyun pernah menuduh kalau ia telah menjebak namja itu? Tapi ini kan murni kebetulan semata, ia juga tidak tau kalau ia dijodohkan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Setelah menikah nanti kau tidak usah bekerja Min." Heechul mengusap rambut Sungmin dengan sayang. "Kau cukup menjadi istri yang baik."

Sungmin mengangguk. Menarik sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum meski itu terlihat sangat dipaksakan.

"Eomma harap kalian memberikan cucu secepatnya." Ucapan penuh harap dari Leeteuk membuat empat tubuh menegang disana. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

"Tidak perlu terburu-buru yeobo." Kangin mengusap rambut Leeteuk penuh sayang, membuat Kyuhyun ingin melempar namja itu keluar. Luar biasa, ia malah berkasih-kasih dengan istrinya, sedangkan keluarganya menderita.

Sungmin tersenyum simpul. Entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini kondisinya melemah akibat salah makan tempo hari yang lalu. Kini perutnya serasa kembali diaduk-aduk.

"Mianhae aku ketoilet sebentar." Ucap Sungmin terburu-buru. Ia sengaja memilih toilet yang berada didekat dapur yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari ruang tamu. "Hooeekkk…." Lagi-lagi Sungmin memuntahkan isi perutnya. Sepertinya ia benar-benar parah. Apa ia perlu mampir ke apotik untuk membeli obat? Oh, tentu saja, ia tidak mau terlihat menyedihkan dihari pernikahannya.

"Hooeeekkk…" Sungmin harus memuntahkan berulang-ulang isi perutnya. Setelah yakin tidak ada lagi yang akan dikeluarkan, yeoja cantik itu membersihkan sisa muntahannya. Memperbaiki tampang kusutnya dan kembali keruang tamu. Keluarga nya dan keluarga Kyuhyun masih sibuk mendiskusikan pernikahan mereka.

"Minnie-ya? Gwaenchana? Kau terlihat pucat Chagi." Leeteuk menatap Sungmin dengan cemas.

Kyuhyun mendongak. Benar juga, Sungmin terlihat pucat. Apa yeoja itu baik-baik saja? Hey, meskipun tengah menyimpan kebencian, Kyuhyun tentu saja juga masih menyimpan rasa terhadap Sungmin. Meski namja rupawan itu berusaha membuang jauh perasaannya.

"Gwaenchana Eomma." Sungmin tersenyum menenangkan. "Mungkin karena besok aku akan menikah aku jadi sedikit gugup." Oke, alasan yang logis.

Heechul tersenyum. "Tenang saja! Kau pasti akan jadi pengantin yang cantik."

Sungmin tersenyum simpul. Ia menoleh kearah Kyuhyun tepat ketika namja itu mengalihkan perhatiannya. Sungmin menangis dalam hati. Apalagi masalah yang akan menimpanya setelah ini?

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik sayang!" Leeteuk mencium kedua pipi Sungmin. Air mata telah menumpuk dimanik cokelat miliknya.

"Sudah kuduga ia akan secantik ini." Ucap Heechul penuh haru. "Aku yakin Hangeng pasti akan mengatakan hal yang sama jika ia berada disini." Lanjutnya. Raut duka jelas membayang diwajah cantik itu.

"Percayalah, dia pasti ada disini!" Leeteuk mengusap punggung Heechul dengan lembut.

"Omona! Minnie-ya!" seruan kagum dari Eunhyuk terdengar memenuhi kamar pengantin. "Kau terlihat sangat cantik." Yeoja cengeng yang telah berurai air mata itu memeluk Sungmin dengan lembut. Donghae hanya terkekeh melihat istrinya.

"Chukkae Minnie-ya." Ucap Donghae tulus.

"Gomapta." Sungmin tersenyum. Entahlah, Sungmin tidak tau ia harus tersenyum atau menangis. Semua ini benar-benar membuatnya bingung. Apalagi jika mengingat sikap Kyuhyun padanya. Ingin rasanya Sungmin terjun bebas dari gedung tinggi. Tapi ia tidak melakukannya. Itu pasti sangat menyakitkan.

"Sudah siap?" Kangin muncul. Namja itu terliat semakin tampan dengan jas hitamnya.

Sungmin mengangguk.

"Kami akan menunggumu diluar!" ucap Heechul, ia menatap Sungmin dengan raut bahagia. "Ketahuilah Min, aku sangat bahagia kau bersanding dengan Kyuhyun." Ucapnya tulus. Rombongan itu segera keluar kamar meninggalkan Kangin dan Sungmin didalamnya.

Sungmin melengos. Setidaknya Heechul sangat perhatian.

"Kau siap tuan putri?" Goda Kangin.

Sungmin tersenyum manis. "Ne Appa." Sedikit bergetar. Mungkin Kangin mengartikannya sebagai rasa gugup.

"Kajja! Calon suamimu sudah menunggu."

Sungmin menarik sudut bibirnya. memasang senyum penuh kebohongan disana. Ini pernikahannya, tapi ia merasa ini adalah awal dari hidup suramnya.

Sungmin dan Kangin keluar dari kamar menuju taman keluarga Cho dimana acara pernikahan akan dilangsungkan. Keduanya memposisikan diri dibelakang pengiring. Bisik-bisik betapa cantiknya pengantin wanita mulai terdengar. Namun Sungmin menulikan telinganya. Andai mereka tau apa yang terjadi.

Di altar sana, Kyuhyun telah menunggunya. Wajah rupawan itu terlihat semakin tampan dengan tuksedo putihnya. Disaku kiri tuksedo itu bunga mawar merah terlihat menyembul. Benar-benar sosok yang sangat sempurna. Sungmin sendiri tidak menyangka calon suaminya akan setampan itu. Hanya saja hati terasa perih ketika mengingat sikap Kyuhyun padanya.

"Jaga putriku!" Kangin menyerahkan jemari halus Sungmin yang tertutup sarung tangan kepada tangan kekar Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling berhadapan, saling berpegangan tangan. Namun jika benar-benar dilihat maka senyum yang tersungging dibibir mereka itu hanya lah senyum palsu.

Pendeta yang memegang lilin ditangannya itu membuka mulut.

"Saudara Cho Kyuhyun. bersediakah anda dihadapan Tuhan disaksikan sidang Jamaat ini berjanji untuk mencintai dan menghargai, baik dalam keadaan sakit maupun sehat, didalam susah maupun senang, wanita dihapan anda yang sekarang anda pegang? Apakah anda berjanji untuk menempatkan dia sebagai yang utama didalam segala hal, menjadi suami yang baik, tempat bergantung baginya dalam segala hal. Bersediakah anda?"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan sulit diartikan. Tangannya dalam genggaman Kyuhyun terasa bergetar. Pernikahan ini sesuatu yang ditunggu-tunggu orang kan? Sesuatu yang membuat seseorang merasa bahagia? Tapi kenapa ia merasa sakit ketika melihat tatapan penuh kebencian milik Kyuhyun? oh Tuhan, segitu hinanyakah dia dimata namja ini?

"Saya bersedia." Jawab Kyuhyun membuat beberapa hadirin bernafas lega.

Sungmin bersumpah, sekilas ia melihat sorot tulus terpancar dari obsidian Kyuhyun. Sungmin tercekat. Masih bolehkan ia berharap? Tapi harapan itu pudar ketika Kyuhyun kembali melayangkan tatapan penuh benci padanya.

"Saudari Lee Sungmin. bersediakah anda dihadapan Tuhan disaksikan sidang jamaat ini berjanji untuk mencintai dan menghargai, baik dalam keadaan sakit maupun sehat, didalam susah maupun senang, lelaki dihapan anda yang sekarang anda pegang? Apaka anda berjanji untuk menempatkan dia sebagai yang utama didalam segala hal, menjadi istri yang baik, menyenangkannya dalam segala hal dan patuh terhadapnya. Bersediakah anda?"

Sungmin menelan salivanya dengan berat. Foxy eyes itu kini menatap obsidian milik Kyuhyun. ini takdirnya bukan? Berarti ia harus mengatakan saya bersedia. Sungmin melayangkan tatapan pada Leeteuk dan Kangin yang menatapnya penuh haru. Senyuman bahagia tersungging dibibir mereka. Sungmin rela melakukan apa saja asal kedua orang yang sangat dicintainya itu tetap tersenyum bahagia seperti sekarang.

Sungmin kembali beralih menatap Kyuhyun. "Saya bersedia." Jawab Sungmin dengan nada bergetar.

Lagi-lagi terdengar helaan nafas lega dari para hadirin. Eunhyuk bahkan sudah menangis terisak-isak dibahu Donghae.

Pendeta kini beralih pada Kyuhyun yang masih setia mengukir senyum palsunya.

"Apakah anda memiliki sesuatu yang akan anda berikan kepada istri anda sebagai tanda perjanjian yang suci?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ia mengeluarkan kotak beludru berwarna biru dari dalam sakunya. Membuka kotak yang berisi sepasang cincin pernikahan mereka. Cincin yang cantik, permatanya terbuat dari batu safir berwarna biru. Sungmin berani bertaruh cincin itu pasti sangat mahal.

Kyuhyun memasangkan cincin itu kejemari Sungmin yang terbungkus sarung tangan putihnya. Sekilas Sungmin kembali bersumpah melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus padanya. Sungmin melakukan hal yang sama, dengan sedikit gemetar ia memasangkan cincin di jemari Kyuhyun.

"Sebagai bukti cinta kasih kalian, silahkan berciuman!" ucap pendeta lagi.

Sungmin menegang. Ia hanya bisa pasrah ketika bibir tebal Kyuhyun menekan belahan kenyalnya dengan lembut. Sangat lembut, sampai-sampai Sungmin terhanyut. Namun detik berikutnya ciuman itu berubah kasar. Sungmin bisa merasakan bagaimana liarnya ciuman Kyuhyun. penuh dengan kebencian. Kemana tatapan dan senyuman tulusnya tadi?

Setetes bening mengalir membasahi pipi mulus pengantin cantik itu.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

END

.

.

Eh map salah Tulis,,

TBC

#ReadersNgamuk

.

.

* * *

Naahh tuuuhhh… udah ketahuankan siapa tunangannya Kyu,, kkk

Ayooo merapat! Siapa yang tebakannya bener? #Bagi2inAegyoMingMom

Awalnya Author berniat bikin chapter ini memilukan,, tapi karena banyak readers yang nggak tega jadinya chapter memilukan Author tunda dulu …. Ngek! #AlasanMacamApaIni?

Setelah ini Author akan memunculkan para pengganggu hubungan KyuMin… #KasihBocoran

Author mohon maaf karena kelamaan Update,, akhir2 ini Author disibukkan dengan persiapan ujian,, mohon doanya supaya Author lulus Ujian PNS :D

Sebagai permintaan maaf, Author kasih Chapter ini lebih panjang dari sebelumnya.. sekaligus acara pernikahan KyuMin…. :D

* * *

Author benar2 terharu baca Reviewnya,, buat yang baru muncul Author ucapkan "Welcome(?)"

Thank's juga buat yg udah Follow n Favorit FF ini,, sesekali muncul dong d kotak Review

Gomawo udah mau baca FF gaje n abal Author….

Gomawo udah ngasih semangat… #CiumAtu2

Gomawo buat Eonnideul, Dongsaengdeul n Chingudeul semuanya… kkk

Mianhae kalo Chapter ini bikin kecewa… #Nyengir

* * *

Next?

Review please! #TebarMenyan

Papaayyy readers…..

Doakan Author bisa update Chap 6 secepatnya….

#PulangDenganMisterius


	6. Chapter 6

_**Innocent Love**_

_**.**_

_**KyuMin**_

_**.**_

_**Rating M**_

_**.**_

_**Don't Like, Don't Read.**_

_**.**_

_**Bagi yang nggak suka GS silahkan untuk mengklik icon Back.**_

_**FF ini murni Author buat sebagai niat untuk menghibur para Joyer and readers sekalian.**_

_**Ini hanya Fiksi, tolong hargai karya Author dengan tidak mem Bash karakter yang ada di FF ini.**_

_**FF ini murni hasil pemikiran Author, mohon hargai dengan bentuk Review jika kalian sempat membacanya walau itu dalam bentuk sebuah titik. Tapi jika para readers hanya ingin menjadi Siders Author juga tidak memaksa. Hanya saja sebuah Review merupakan semangat bagi seorang Author.**_

_**Cast lain silahkan temukan didalam FF ini, sebisa mungkin Author akan memasukkan semua member SJ walau perannya hanya satu detik… kkk**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**ENJOY**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 6**_

.

* * *

Sungmin berdiri disudut ruangan, dari sana ia bisa melihat tamu pestanya berdansa bersama pasangan mereka. Sungmin menarik nafas berat. Matanya kini mengarah pada Kyuhyun yang tengah berdansa dengan seorang yeoja. Sungmin tidak tau siapa yeoja itu, yang jelas mereka terlihat sangat akrab. Entahlah Sungmin tidak suka melihat pemandangan ini. Apakah dia cemburu? Tidak! Ia tidak boleh cemburu. Mungkin itu teman Kyuhyun.

Tapi jujur saja Sungmin sangat kesal. Kyuhyun sangat cuek padanya. Hey, dia sudah resmi menjadi Istri namja tampan itu kan? Seharusnya Kyuhyun lebih memperhatikannya. Tapi kenapa sekarang namja itu malah sibuk dengan teman-temannya? Kenapa Kyuhyun tidak mengajak Sungmin bergabung dan mengenalkan Istrinya sendiri?

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kyuhyun hanya mengajaknya berdansa satu kali. Setelahnya namja rupawan yang telah syah jadi suaminya itu meninggalkannya sendirian dan berdansa dengan yang lain. Sungmin tersenyum kecut. Ini hari pernikahannya, seharusnya ia bahagia. Tapi saat ini ia benar-benar kacau. Kenapa? Kenapa Kyuhyun membencinya? Ia tidak salah apa-apa, ia benar-benar tidak ada niat untuk menjebak namja tampan itu. Sungguh ia tidak tau apa-apa.

_Aku benar-benar telah tertipu dengan wajah sok polosmu itu._

Kata-kata pedas Kyuhyun kembali menari-nari diotak cantiknya. Begitu menyakitkan mengingat ucapan itu keluar dari sosok rupawan seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggigit bibirnya. Sepicik itukah pikiran Kyuhyun terhadapnya? Kenapa Kyuhyun tega menuduhnya yang bukan-bukan? Atau jangan-jangan Kyuhyun memang tidak berniat menikahinya dari awal? Apa pernikahan ini hanya karena rasa tanggung jawabnya saja? Bolehkan Sungmin bermimpi kalau pernikahan ini murni karena rasa cinta?

Mata Sungmin kini mengarah pada pasangan Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang tengah berdansa. Senyum bahagia terlihat jelas dari bibir mereka. Sungmin menatap iri, apakah ia nanti akan bahagia seperti pasangan itu? Andai saja Kyuhyun mencintainya, seperti Donghae yang mencintai Eunhyuk. Huh, mimpi saja kau Lee Sungmin. Apa kau tidak melihat bagaimana tatapan kebencian Kyuhyun terhadapmu?

Sungmin menggeleng. Kyuhyun tidak mungkin mencintainya. Namja itu malah sangat membencinya. Pernikahan ini terjadi karena perjodohan dari orang tua dan rasa tanggung jawab Kyuhyun terhadap perbuatannya. Oh Tuhan, cobaan apalagi ini?

Sungmin menarik nafas berat. Ia berusaha berdiri senormal mungkin. Tidak baikkan jika nanti pengantin wanita terlihat murung dihari pernikahannya.

"Kenapa pengantin wanita malah melamun disini?"

Sungmin mengerjap. Ia menatap seorang namja bertubuh atletis yang entah sejak kapan telah berdiri dihadapannya. Apa ia sebegitu larut dalam lamunannya sehingga ia tidak menyadari seseorang dari masa lalu yang sangat ia rindukan telah berdiri dengan senyuman manisnya. Lesung pipi dan bibir joker itu. Ahhh… Sungmin benar-benar merindukannya.

"Siwon Oppa!" tangis Sungmin pecah seketika. Tubuh mungil itu langsung menghambur kepelukan Siwon. Memeluk erat tubuh kekar itu.

"Hey… heeeyy! Kenapa kau malah menangis eoh?" Siwon mengusap rambut Sungmin dengan lembut.

"Hiks…. Aku merindukanmu Oppa… sangat merindukanmu." Isak Sungmin. Ia membenamkan wajah cantiknya didada bidang Siwon.

Siwon mengusap punggung Sungmin dengan lembut. "Aku juga merindukanmu. Karena itulah aku ada disini." Namja tampan itu memeluk Sungmin dengan erat. Wajahnya terlihat begitu murung. "Uljima! Jangan rusak wajah cantikmu ini dengan air mata!" Siwon menghapus bekas-bekas air mata dipipi Chubby Sungmin. Tersenyum ketika menyadari Make Up yang melekat diwajah cantik Sungmin sama sekali tidak luntur. Tentu saja, Sungmin pasti memakai kosmetik kelas atas.

"Kapan kau datang?" Sungmin masih melingkarkan lengannya dipinggang Siwon. Menengadah untuk melihat wajah tampan namja yang dipeluknya.

"Aku baru saja datang tepat ketika kau mengatakan 'Saya bersedia'." Siwon tersenyum memperlihatkan kedua lesung pipinya. Ia mencubit hidung Sungmin. "Teukie Eomma memberitahuku tentang pernikahanmu. Aku benar-benar kaget." Siwon tertawa parau.

"Mianhae aku tidak sempat memberitahumu. Ini direncanakan dengan tiba-tiba. Aku hanya menurut saja." Sesal Sungmin. Senyuman manis tersungging dibibir Shape M-nya.

"Gwaenchana. Hanya saja aku tidak menyangka secepat ini aku kehilangan adik kecilku yang manis." Siwon menciumi pucuk kepala Sungmin.

Sungmin kembali memeluk Siwon.

"Aku ingin berdansa denganmu. Bolehkah?"

Sungmin mengangguk. Ia melingkarkan sebelah lengannya dipinggang kekar Siwon, jemari mungilnya berada dalam genggaman Siwon.

"Apa kau menyukai suamimu?" Siwon menatap Sungmin. Namja itu telah membawa Sungmin dalam gerakan dansa yang pelan.

Sungmin tercekat. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari onix kelam Siwon. Suka? Ia sendiri tidak tau apakah ia menyukai Kyuhyun atau tidak. Tapi yang Sungmin tau, ia sangat senang dan bahagia jika bersama Kyuhyun. yah, walaupun sikap namja itu membuatnya tersiksa.

"Ne, aku menyukainya."

Siwon tersenyum simpul. "Apa kau bahagia menikah dengannya?" namja tampan itu menatap raut wajah Sungmin. Mereka masih terus berdansa mengiringi music.

Sungmin tersenyum. Foxy eyesnya bertemu dengan Onix Siwon. "Kalau tidak bahagia mana mungkin aku mau menikah dengannya." Jawaban yang cukup cerdas. Hanya saja Siwon tau Sungmin tengah berbohong.

"Kau harus bahagia." Siwon membawa Sungmin keluar. Keduanya kini berdiri di balkon menatap hamparan kebun yang telah ditata indah dengan lampu kerlap-kerlipnya.

Sungmin tersenyum kecut. Ia sama sekali tidak berani menatap Siwon. Sungmin tau kalau Siwon pasti menyadari kebohongannya. Ia memang paling tidak bisa berbohong pada sahabat kecilnya itu.

"Aku sempat syok ketika mendengar berita pernikahanmu." Lanjut Siwon. "Padahal dari dulu kau selalu mengatakan akan menikah dengan ku." Siwon melayangkan tatapan sendu kelangit malam.

Sungmin menepuk pelan bahu Siwon. "Sudahlah Oppa, itu masa kecil kita. Sekarang yang terpenting adalah masa depan." Lagi-lagi ucapan yang berlawanan dengan hati. Masa depan? Cih, ia sendiri tidak tau bagaimana hidupnya setelah ini.

"Kau benar." Siwon kembali meraih Sungmin kedalam pelukannya. "Mianhae aku meninggalkanmu tanpa kabar selama lima tahun ini. "Mianhae aku telah membuatmu menunggu. Mianhae aku tidak bisa mempertahankanmu disisi ku." Siwon menciumi pucuk kepala Sungmin.

Ia benar-benar menyesal. Seharusnya ia tidak meninggalkan Sungmin lima tahun yang lalu. Sharusnya ia tidak mengejar cita-citanya sampai ke Amerika sana. Ia memang berhasil meraih impiannya, mendirikan perusahaan besar, menjadi seorang Tuan Muda kaya diumurnya yang yang masih terbilang sangat muda.

Namun keberhasilan yang ia raih membutuhkan pengorbanan besar. Ia kehilangan orang yang sangat ia cintai, kehilangan seseorang yang selama ini selalu ia jaga. Siwon mengutuk dirinya. Untuk apa semua keberhasilan ini jika ia tidak bisa mempertahankan sesuatu yang sangat berharga dihidupnya? Untuk apa semua keberhasilan itu jika ia tidak bisa mempertahankan Sungmin agar tetap berada disampingnya?

Sungmin balas memeluk erat tubuh kekar itu. Tidak ada air mata. Yang ada hanyalah perasaan sesak. Kenapa ini semua begitu rumit? Haruskah ia menyesal karena telah mengucapkan kata 'saya bersedia' di altar tadi? Tidak, ia tidak boleh menyesal. Ini jalan hidup yang harus ia tempuh. Jodohnya adalah Kyuhyun, jadi ia harus menerima semuanya bukan?

"Aku tidak pernah menyalahkan mu Oppa!"

Siwon membenamkan kepalanya kebahu Sungmin. Menyimpan tangis didasar hatinya. Ia tidak boleh menangis. Ini semua murni kesalahannya. Seandainya ia tidak meninggalkan Sungmin, mungkin yeoja itu masih berada disisinya hingga saat ini.

"Mianhae Minnie-ya, aku benar-benar menyesal karena tidak bisa mempertahankanmu untuk tetap berada disisiku."

Sungmin memejamkan matanya, menghirup setiap aroma dari tubuh Siwon. Aroma yang sangat ia sukai sedari dulu. Aroma yang selalu membuatnya tenang. Sungmin tersenyum ketika mengingat masa kecil mereka. Masa kecil yang bahagia. Siwon selalu menjaganya, bahkan namja tampan itu tidak pernah membiarkan Sungmin menangis. Benar-benar indah. Andai mereka bisa mengembalikan waktu.

"Aku tidak pernah menyalahkan mu Oppa."

Siwon tersenyum. Ia kembali menciumi pucuk kepala Sungmin.

"Jika suamimu berani menyakitimu, katakan padaku! Aku akan mematahkan lehernya."

Sungmin terkekeh. "Aku tidak akan melakukannya." Wajah cantik itu mendongak, Foxy eyes-nya menatap Siwon dengan lembut. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu membuatku menjadi janda dalam waktu dekat ini Oppa."

Siwon membelalak lucu. Tawa merdu kemudian terdengar dari mulutnya.

"Kau tenang saja, jika kau menjanda, aku siap mempersuntingmu!" Siwon tersenyum lalu mengecup lembut kening Sungmin.

Sungmin tertawa. "Pabo!" yeoja cantik itu kembali membenamkan wajahnya didada bidang Siwon.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang obsidian bening menatap mereka dengan tangan terkepal.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

"Kau akan menetap di Seoul?" Leeteuk menatap Siwon dengan tatapan berbinar.

"Ne Eomma. Mulai hari ini aku akan menetap di seoul." Siwon tersenyum

Pesta masih berlangsung. Saat ini Siwon bersama Sungmin tengah berbicara dengan Leeteuk, Kangin dan Heechul.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau salah satu rekan bisnis kami adalah sahabat kecilnya Sungmin." Ucap Heecul. Yeoja paruh baya itu tersenyum, ia merangkul pinggang Sungmin dengan sayang.

Siwon tersenyum malu. "Aku justru tidak menyangka kalau anda adalah mertua Sungmin."

Heechul tertawa.

"Kau tau Chulli-ya, dari kecil mereka sangat dekat. Dimana ada Sungmin, disitu ada Siwon." Terang Leeteuk antusias.

"Jeongmal? Wah pantas saja kalian terlihat begitu akrab." Heechul tertawa merdu, ia melepaskan rangkulannya lalu mencubit pipi Chubby Sungmin. Seringai puas tersungging disudut bibirnya ketika melihat sorot tidak suka dari Kyuhyun yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Dulu kami jauh lebih akrab dari ini." Lanjut Siwon. Ia mengacak surai lembut Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum. "Apa sekarang kita tidak terlihat begitu akrab eoh?" ia memukul lengan Siwon dengan pelan.

"Tapi kau dulu sering bermanja-manja padaku." Protes Siwon. "Eomma pasti ingatkan kalau dulu Sungmin sangat marah kalau aku mengabaikannya." Siwon berusaha mencari bantuan melalui Leeteuk.

"Ne, Eomma sangat ingat." Leeteuk mengangguk setuju. "Dia bahkan tidak keluar kamar selama beberapa hari ketika kau pergi lima tahun yang lalu."

Suasana mendadak canggung, Heechul bisa merasakan keempat wajah disana berubah murung.

"Ah, Eomma tidak bermaksud mengungkit masalah itu lagi." Ucap Leeteuk salah tingkah.

"Gwaenchana Eomma." Siwon tersenyum. "Apa seharusnya waktu itu aku membawa Sungmin ya?" Siwon terkekeh.

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. ia mendengus kesal ketika Siwon mencubit pipi Chubby itu.

"Maaf mengganggu pembicaraan kalian. Tapi aku harus membawa istriku pulang kerumah kami." Suara Kyuhyun menghentikan aksi protes Sungmin. Yeoja cantik itu menegang ketika merasakan lengan kekar Kyuhyun melingkar diperutnya. "Kita harus segera pulang yeobo! Kau pasti lelah." Kyuhyun mendaratkan kecupan singkat dipipi mulus Sungmin.

"Eoh?" Sungmin mendadak linglung. Apa ini benar-benar Kyuhyun? ada angin apa suaminya ini bersikap manis? Sungmin menggeleng pelan. Ia pasti tengah berkhayal.

"Apa kau tidak mendengarkanku sayang?" Kyuhyun kembali mengecup pipi Sungmin dengan mesra. "Kita harus pulang kerumah!" Namja tampan itu mendaratkan bibir tebalnya di leher mulus Sungmin. Membuat beberapa pasang mata membelalak dengan berbagai ekspresi.

Sungmin mengerjap. Tidak. Ia tidak bermimpi. Kyuhyun memang benar-benar tengah memeluk dan menciumnya. Astaga, mimpi apa dia sampai-sampai suaminya bersikap semesra ini?

"Aisch.. kau sudah nakal bocah." Heechul memukul bahu Kyuhyun, ia menyeringai puas. "Eomma akan menyuruh Yesung menyiapkan mobil." Yeoja itu segera berlalu.

Kyuhyun menyunggingkan evil smirknya. Ia beralih menatap Siwon yang kini juga menatapnya. Namja tampan kelewat rupawan itu melayangkan tatapan tajam pada Siwon.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk segera sampai dirumah sayang!" bisik Kyuhyun mesra. Sebenarnya itu bukan bisikan, karena Siwon, Leeteuk dan Kangin bisa mendengar semuanya dengan jelas.

Sungmin menelan salivanya dengan susah payah. Ia melirik Leeteuk dan Kangin yang tengah menatap haru adegan mesra didepan mereka. Matanya lalu beralih menatap Siwon. Sedikit sedih ketika Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya.

Sungmin menarik nafas berat. Sebenarnya ia tau bagaimana perasaan Siwon padanya. Toh dulu ia juga punya perasaan yang sama sebelum bertemu Kyuhyun. tapi ini sudah lima tahun berlalu. Apa Siwon masih menyukainya?

"Tuan Muda, mobil pengantin telah siap." Suara Yesung membuat Kyuhyun menoleh kesamping.

"Kajja yeobo!" Kyuhyun menggendong Sungmin ala bridal Style. Ia mengangguk pada Leeteuk, Kangin, lalu terakhir menyunggingkan seringai puas kearah Siwon.

"Kyu, turunkan aku! Tidak enak dilihat orang!" bisik Sungmin. Ia melingkarkan lengannya dileher Kyuhyun. matanya melirik gelisah para tamu yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan kagum.

Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Nikmati saja sayang! Kau hanya perlu berpura-pura bahagia. Ingat kita adalah bintangnya hari ini."

Sungmin tercekat. Obsidian Kyuhyun kembali menyiratkan kebencian. Ya tuhan, apa yang akan terjadi nanti? Sungmin menggigit bibirnya ketika nafas hangat Kyuhyun menerpa wajahnya. Yeoja cantik itu hanya bisa pasrah ketika Kyuhyun membawanya memasuki mobil pengantin mereka yang telah dihias sebagus mungkin.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

"Nghh… ahhh…. Kyuuuuhhh…" desah Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun mencumbui lehernya. Sungmin menggigit bibirnya. perlakuan Kyuhyun begitu kasar dan membuatnya takut. "Hen… hetikan Kyuuu… ahhh…" Sungmin kembali mendesah ketika Kyuhyun meremas payudaranya.

"Kenapa sayang? Kau tidak menyukai sentuhanku hm?" dengan kasar Kyuhyun menarik lepas gaun pengantin Sungmin. "Tidak usah takut, kita sudah pernah melakukannya bukan?" namja tampan itu menghisap dan menggigit leher Sungmin. Meninggalkan jejak kepemilikan dileher putih susu itu.

"Kenapaahh… kau seperti ini?" Sungmin menggeliat tidak nyaman, tubuhnya kini hanya tertutup pakaian dalam.

Kyuhyun memilih diam. Ia kini asik dengan kegiatan menandai tubuh mulus Sungmin. Tangannya bergerak liar diperut rata Sungmin.

"Hentikan Kyuuhhh…." Rengek Sungmin. Tidak. Ia benar-benar takut sekarang.

"Kenapa kita harus berhenti sayang?" Kyuhyun menjilati leher mulus Sungmin. "Ini malam pertama kita." Namja tampan itu menghisap kuat leher Sungmin dan memberikan gigitan kecil disana.

"Nghh… achhh… Kyuuuuhhh…." Sungmin kembali mendesah ketika Kyuhyun memasukkan satu jari ke dalam Miss.V nya. Sangat nikmat. Tapi ini terlalu kasar. Ia tidak suka ketika Kyuhyun berlaku sekasar ini.

Kyuhyun beralih melumat bibir Sungmin sedangkan tangannya masih setia menusuk-nusuk Miss.V istrinya. Lidahnya dengan terampil menari-nari di goa hangat istrinya. Menjelajahi setiap penghuni mulut Sungmin, menggelitiki langit-langitnya. Saliva bercampur saliva. Kyuhyun semakin bernafsu ketika mendengar lenguhan kecil Sungmin.

"Mmhhh…" karena terbawa suasana, Sungmin mengalungkan lengannya dileher jenjang Kyuhyun. ia bahkan tidak menyadari kalau mereka telah naked sempurna. Jemari mungilnya meremas rambut Kyuhyun dengan kasar. Sedikit mengangkat pinggangnya ketika merasa jemari Kyuhyun menyentuh titik sensitivenya.

"Aku akan menghapus setiap sentuhan namja itu." Desis Kyuhyun. ia menciumi Kening, lengan, bahu, pinggang lalu kembali beralih kebibir Sungmin. "Kau istriku Cho Sungmin. Tapi kau seenaknya memeluk namja itu." Kyuhyun kembali menciumi setiap inci tubuh Sungmin, tanpa lupa untuk meninggalkan jejak kepemilikannya disana.

"Tapiihhh… ahhh… dia sahabat ku…" Sungmin memejamkan matanya ketika merasa orgasmenya hampir sampai.

"Tidak boleh ada yang menyentuhmu selain aku!" Geram Kyuhyun. ia menusukkan jarinya semakin kasar. "Kau bahkan membiarkannya menciumi keningmu!"

"Nghh… tapiiihhh… Aaaarrgghhh….." Sungmin menjerit ketika jari Kyuhyun berganti dengan junior besar namja itu. Setetes bening mengalir disudut matanya. Ini sangat menyakitkan, Kyuhyun melakukannya tanpa aba-aba. Tidak, demi apapun Sungmin benar-benar kesakitan sekarang. Apalagi Kyuhyun tidak memberi jeda ketika memasukkan benda keras itu.

"Sshhh…. Ternyataahh… kau masih sempithh sayang!" desah Kyuhyun. ia menggerakkan pinggulnya. Menatap wajah cantik Sungmin yang berada dibawahnya. Mata yang sayu, wajah yang dipenuhi keringat dan pipinya yang merona merah. Sungguh Sungmin terlihat begitu seksi.

"Sakit Kyu… sakiitt…." Sungmin menggeleng panic. "Uuunghh…"

Kyuhyun menyeringai. Sakit? Benarkah? Huh, bahkan hatinya jauh lebih sakit ketika mengingat semua rencana busuk Sungmin dan keluarganya. Dengan kasar Kyuhyun terus menghentakkan pinggulnya, menghiraukan jerit kesakitan Sungmin.

"Aaarrgghhh…. Sakiitt….."

Sungmin menggigit bibirnya, ia tidak menyadari ketika rasa asin mulai terasa di indera pengecapnya itu. Yeoja cantik itu hanya bisa memejamkan mata, menahan sekuat tenaga rasa sakit yang diakibatkan oleh hujaman-hujaman kasar dari Kyuhyun.

Sungmin meringis ketika merasakan perutnya melilit. Ya tuhan bagaimana ini? Daerah bagian bawahnya benar-benar sakit. Kenapa Kyuhyun sekejam ini? Kemana sikap manisnya selama di pesta tadi? Sungmin membekap mulutnya, rasa mual itu kembali menyerang. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Perutnya serasa dihujami benda tajam. Oh tuhan ia sungguh tidak kuat lagi.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

"Min… Min….."

"Unghhh…"

"Hey! Buka matamu!"

Sungmin mengerjap. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah pandangan teduh Kyuhyun tepat berada dihadapannya. Sungmin menahan nafas sejenak. Perutnya masih terasa seperti ditusuk-tusuk.

"Aku tidak percaya kalau kau pingsan ditengah percintaan kita." Kyuhyun mengusap pipi Sungmin dengan lembut. Menatap teduh Foxy eyes yang masih menatap obsidiannya dengan sayu.

Pingsan? Sungmin mengerjap. Apakah ia baru saja pingsan? Benarkah?

Kyuhyun bangun dari posisinya. Namja tampan itu berjalan kearah meja. Ia telah berpakaian lengkap.

Sungmin meraba tubuhnya, ia juga berpakaian lengkap. Apa Kyuhyun yang telah memasangkan bajunya?

"Kenapa kau pingsan?" Kyuhyun memasaang jam dipergelangan tangannya.

Sungmin mengerjap polos, Kyuhyun akan pergi kemana? Ia berusaha bangun dari tidurnya, kepalanya terasa berat. Satu lagi, perutnya terasa lebih sakit dari tadi.

"Aku tidak tau." jawab Sungmin tercekat, ia duduk disisi tempat tidur. Menatap Kyuhyun yang mondar mandir. "Kalau kau ingin melakukannya lagi, silahkan!" lanjut Sungmin dengan suara bergetar. Sebagai seorang istri, tidak seharusnya ia mengecewakan suaminya. Sungmin harus tetap melayani suaminya itu kan meski ini terasa sangat menyakitkan. Apalagi ini malam pertama mereka. Sungmin tidak ingin Kyuhyun kecewa.

"Aku sudah tidak berminat lagi." Kyuhyun melangkah menuju pintu kamar. Mengacak rambutnya dengan kasar.

"Mianhae!" sesal Sungmin. "Kau mau kemana? Ini sudah malam."

Kyuhyun mendengus. Ia membuka pintu kamar dengan kasar, lalu membantingnya.

Sungmin menatap pintu kamar yang telah menutup. Tetesan bening mengalir membasahi pipinya. Sungguh ia tidak berniat mengecewakan Kyuhyun. ia ingin melayani suaminya itu sebaik mungkin. Tapi rasa sakit itu benar-benar tidak bisa ditahannya.

"Ughh…." Sungmin membekap mulutnya. Ia segera berlari menuju kamar mandi, sedikit meringis ketika merasakan sakit didaerah kewanitaannya.

"Hooeeekkk!" Sungmin sukses memuntahkan isi perutnya. Yeoja cantik itu memutar kran, mencuci mulutnya sampai bersih. Namun lagi-lagi ia terpaksa harus kembali memuntahkan isi perutnya.

Sungmin mengerang. Ia merasa perutnya sangat sakit. Sepertinya penyakitnya mulai gawat. Besok ia harus segera ke Dokter.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya. Dengan enggan ia bangun dari tidurnya, mendesah kecewa ketika mengetahui Kyuhyun tidak ada disebelahnya. Semalam ia menunggu namja itu kembali kekamar hingga larut, namun sepertinya namja itu tidak kembali. Hal itu terbukti dari bantal yang masih dalam posisi semula.

Sungmin melirik jam, mengerjap polos ketika melihat jam menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi. Yeoja cantik itu berlari kekamar mandi dengan tergesa-gesa. Setelah membersihkan tubuhnya ia segera berpakaian dan keluar kamar. Sedikit kaget ketika mendapati beberapa Maid berbaris didepan pintu kamarnya.

"Selamat Pagi Nyonya." Sapa seorang Maid, Sungmin ingat ia bernama Ryeowook. Yeoja itu dulunya pelayan pribadinya Heechul, namun setelah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menikah Heechul menyuruh Ryeowook untuk pindah ke mansion Kyuhyun.

"Pagi." Sungmin tersenyum. "Dimana Kyuhyun?"

"Tuan Muda tidak pulang dari semalam Nyonya." Ryeowook menunduk.

Sungmin tercekat. Apa Kyuhyun benar-benar marah padanya? Kemana Kyuhyun? apa ia mencari pelampiasan diluar sana? Rasa nyeri menyerang dada ketika pemikiraan konyol itu muncul. Sungmin menggigit bibirnya, padahal mereka baru saja menikah, tapi ia sudah membuat kacau semuanya. Seharusnya ia tidak boleh pingsan dimalam Pertama mereka.

Sungmin meringis, perutnya kembali sakit dan terasa diaduk-aduk. Rasa mual itu kembali menyerangnya.

"Nyonya mau sarapan dikamar atau di ruang makan?"

Sungmin tersenyum, ia memasang wajah senormal mungkin. Tidak boleh ada satu orang pun yang tau akan penyakitnya.

"Aku akan makan di ruang makan saja Ryeowook-ah, kalian silahkan pergi! Ada sesuatu yang harus ku ambil dikamar." Tanpa menunggu lama, Sungmin bergegas memasuki kamar. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa menahan lebih lama lagi. Setelah memastikan pintu kamar dan pintu kamar mandi tertutup Sungmin segera memuntahkan isi perutnya berkali-kali.

Yeoja cantik itu menatap bayangan wajahnya dikaca. Ia terlihat sangat pucat. Huh, biasanya ia tidak pernah sakit selama ini. Sungmin mematikan kran air, setelah merapikan penampilannya yang kacau, yeoja cantik itu bergegas keluar kamar.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

Sungmin menatap Dokter Jung yang duduk dihadapannya. Matanya menatap was-was Dokter muda itu. Ia penasaran. Sedari tadi Dokter Jung hanya tersenyum-senyum melihat hasil tes kesehatannya.

"Euisa-nim, apa ada yang salah dengan tubuhku?" Tanya Sungmin hati-hati. Ia menatap heran, kenapa Dokter Jung malah tersenyum? "Sebenarnya baru kali ini aku mengalami sakit yang lama seperti ini. Aku takut jika ini penyakit berbahaya."

"Tidak ada yang salah denganmu Nyonya Cho." Dokter Jung menatap Sungmin dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Lalu?" Ugh.. Sungmin benar-benar penasaran sekarang.

Dokter Jung tertawa renyah. Sungguh ia sangat menyukai kepolosan Sungmin. "Selamat Nyonya Cho! Anda positif dinyatakan Hamil."

Sungmin membelalak. Ia nyaris terjatuh dari kursinya jika tidak berpegangan erat. Hamil? Benarkah? Sungmin tercekat. Apa perbuatannya dengan Kyuhyun sebulan yang lalu membuahkan hasil? Astaga bagaimana ini? Rasa bahagia memenuhi dada Sungmin ketika mengetahui ada darah dagingnya dengan Kyuhyun didalam perut ratanya. Namun Sungmin juga takut, apa tanggapan orang tua mereka nanti?

"Saya sarankan diawal-awal kehamilan ini kalian tidak melakukan hubungan suami istri dulu." Lanjut Dokter Jung. "Usia kandunganmu yang masih muda sangat rentan dengan keguguran. Aku harap kau bisa menjaga kandunganmu." Dokter Jung kembali melanjutkan.

Sungmin mengangguk. Ia mengusap perutnya dengan lembut. Didalam sana ada segumpal darah yang akan menjadi calon anaknya kelak. Demi apapun juga Sungmin akan menjaga calon anaknya ini.

_Eomma akan membuatmu tetap hidup sayang._

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

TBC

.

* * *

Huahahaha ini udah kilat kan? #PuppyEyes

Nah nah nah… Sungmin hamil kan? Huh, pinter juga si Cho bikin anak.. #Plakk

Ehm kayanya banyak yang kesel ama Kyu yang kebenciannya nggak beralasan -_- coba deh readers liat2 lagi, bayangin gimana perasaan Kyu yang merasa ditipu. Padahal ia udah jatuh cinta ama Ming. Kemarahannya menutupi kebenaran yang ada. Tapi tenang aja, si Epil orangnya Muna, Ia bilang nggak … hahahaha

Masalah orang ketiga… kkkk tenang aja, dari awal Author udah berniat bikin Kyu cemburu… kan nggak asik kalo Ming mulu yang tersiksa… bisa kurus si Mommy dapet peran nggak enak mulu #Smirk

Hiks, ada yang bilang gaya penulisan Author beda ya ama sebelumnya… mianhae, mungkin karena Chap 5 bikin pas lagi dalam situasi stress menghadapi ujian, jadi gaya penulisannya lain deh -_- mianhae jeongmal mianhae…

* * *

Buat yang udah doain Author lulus CPNS, gomawo readersdeul… semoga doa kalian terkabul.. amien!

Tenang aja, Author nggak bakal berenti nulis FF KyuMin kok :D

Author juga ngakak baca Reviewnya, banyak yang ngomel2 ke Kyu :v #LirikEvil

Ada juga yang ngancem pake kolor Kyu -_- kkkk

* * *

Author juga mau ngucapin

Happy 8th Anniversary SuperJunior.

Semoga kedepannya kita menjadi lebih baik lagi, selamanya kita bakal tetap bersama uri Superman…

Selamanya kita bakal berada dibawah satu nama "ELF"

Saling menjaga dan melindungi. Proud to Be ELF.

Tidak perlu menjadi ELF dari awal, tapi cukup menjadi ELF sampai akhir.

Jjjang *O*

* * *

Udah pada liat kan Pict SJ dibandara sore ini?

kkk sumpah Author ngakak akut liatnya...

mana Kyu selalu nempel2 lagi ke Bunny Ming...

* * *

Last,, Review please!

Review merupakan sebuah semangat bagi seorang Author… ^^


	7. Chapter 7

_**Innocent Love**_

_**.**_

_**KyuMin**_

_**.**_

_**Rating M**_

_**.**_

_**Don't Like, Don't Read.**_

_**.**_

_**Bagi yang nggak suka GS silahkan untuk mengklik icon Back.**_

_**FF ini murni Author buat sebagai niat untuk menghibur para Joyer and readers sekalian.**_

_**Ini hanya Fiksi, tolong hargai karya Author dengan tidak mem Bash karakter yang ada di FF ini.**_

_**FF ini murni hasil pemikiran Author, mohon hargai dengan bentuk Review jika kalian sempat membacanya walau itu dalam bentuk sebuah titik. Tapi jika para readers hanya ingin menjadi Siders Author juga tidak memaksa. Hanya saja sebuah Review merupakan semangat bagi seorang Author.**_

_**Cast lain silahkan temukan didalam FF ini, sebisa mungkin Author akan memasukkan semua member SJ walau perannya hanya satu detik… kkk**_

_**.**_

_**ENJOY**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**Chapter 7**_

.

* * *

Sungmin menatap hamparan rumput taman yang hijau. Seulas senyuman tipis tersungging di bibir Shape M-nya ketika melihat serombongan anak-anak kecil yang bermain diatas rerumputan. Sangat manis sekali.

Sungmin meraba perut datarnya. Didalam sana terdapat janin yang nantinya akan lahir dan tumbuh seperti bocah-bocah yang berlarian disana. Sungmin menarik nafas berat. Ia tidak sabar menunggu kelahiran anaknya. Terlebih lagi ia tidak sabar untuk memberitahu Kyuhyun akan kehamilannya ini. Bagaimana nantinya tanggapan Kyuhyun jika tau ia hamil? Apakah Kyuhyun berubah menyayanginya atau malah Kyuhyun semakin membencinya?

Sungmin berharap dengan adanya anak ini Rumah Tangga mereka yang suram bisa berubah damai. Ia sangat ingin Kyuhyun menyayanginya layaknya sayang seorang Suami kepada Istri. Ia ingin setiap hari Kyuhyun mengucapkan kata cinta padanya. Silahkan katakan kalau ia egois, karena ia benar-benar sangat menginginkan hal itu.

Sungguh Sungmin benar-benar iri ketika melihat pasangan suami istri berjalan dengan romantis didepannya. Berpegangan tangan, saling tertawa dan menatap penuh cinta. Sungmin menggeleng. Ia terlalu berharap. Kyuhyun mau bertanggung jawab saja ia sudah bersyukur. Setidaknya anak ini akan punya ayah nantinya.

Sungmin menarik nafas berat. Ia menatap kertas hasil tes urine yang sedari tadi ia genggam. Tersenyum ketika mengetahui ada kehidupan baru di perut ratanya. Demi apapun juga, Sungmin akan memperjuangkan anaknya ini sekuat tenaga. Ia berjanji akan memperlihatkan dunia yang luas pada janin diperutnya.

Sungmin kembali mengusap perut ratanya. Meski baru segumpal darah, namun ia benar-benar bahagia.

_Kau harus tetap hidup sayang. Eomma berjanji akan memperlihatkan dunia yang luas padamu. Kau juga harus melihat bagaimana rupa tampan Appa mu. Dia pasti akan menyayangimu. Eomma yakin dia akan sangat bahagia jika bertemu denganmu. Kau harus berjanji untuk selalu berjuang bersama Eomma sayang. Kita berdua akan berjuang bersama. Kau pasti maukan melihat senyum Appamu. Dia begitu sangat tampan jika tersenyum. Bantu Eomma agar Appa mu mau menerima kehadiran kita._

Sungmin mengerjap ketika merasakan pelupuk matanya menghangat. Tidak. Ia tidak boleh menangis. Ia harus selalu tersenyum demi anaknya.

"Ahjumma, bica tolong ambilkan bola itu?"

Sungmin tersadar dari lamunannya ketika seorang anak kecil menghampirinya. Yeoja cantik itu tersenyum lalu mengambilkan bola yang berada dikakinya. Foxy eyes-nya menatap si bocah dengan lembut.

"Cha!" ia memberikan bola pada anak laki-laki itu lalu mengusap rambutnya. "Siapa namamu sayang?" Sungmin menatap bocah dihadapannya dengan kening berkerut. Bocah ini terlihat mirip dengan Siwon. Oh hampir saja ia melupakan fakta bahwa di dunia ini ada 7 orang yang dikatakan hampir mirip.

"Annyeong Ahjumma, Balo (Baro) imnida." Bocah kecil itu membungkuk hormat, terlihat sangat lucu dan menggemaskan dimata Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum. "Dimana Eomma mu?"

Baro menggeleng. "Eomma tidak pelnah mau mengantal Balo belmain. Ia celalu cibuk." Bibir bocah itu mencebik. Ia menatap Sungmin dengan mata kekanakannya.

Sungmin mengusap kepala bocah itu dengan sayang. "Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau Baro mainnya sama Ahjumma?"

"Jeongmal? Ahjumma mau menemani Balo belmain?"

Sungmin mengangguk. Ia berdiri dari duduknya lalu menggandeng Baro ketengah lapangan. Senyuman tipis tersungging dari bibirnya. beginikah rasanya punya anak? Astaga dia benar-benar tidak sabar menunggu kelahiran sang buah hati. Pasti rasanya akan lebih bahagia lagi dari ini. Sungmin kembali mengusap perut datarnya.

_Dunia begitu indah sayang. Kau harus cepat lahir!_

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

Sungmin duduk di balkon menatap kearah bintang dilangit yang bertaburan dengan indahnya. Ini sudah tiga hari sejak ia mengetahui kehamilannya. Sudah tiga hari pula Kyuhyun tidak pulang kerumah. Sungmin meringis. Kemana suaminya itu? Kenapa tidak pulang? Apa ia benar-benar marah?

Bayangan Kyuhyun bersama yeoja lain membuat Sungmin semakin panic. mungkinkah suaminya itu mencari pelampiasan diluar sana? Atau jangan-jangan Kyuhyun punya selingkuhan?

Sungmin menggeleng. Ia tidak boleh berpikiran buruk dulu. Ia harus mencari tau kebenarannya. Tapi kalau sudah tidak pulang selama tiga hari begini, kemana namja itu? Sungmin ingin bertanya pada Yesung. Namun namja itu juga tidak terlihat selama tiga hari ini. Sedangkan Ryeowook? Yeoja itu sama sekali tidak tau dimana Kyuhyun berada.

Sungmin kembali meringis ketika merasakan nyeri dibagian perutnya. Ia mengusap perut rata ini dengan lembut. Setelah nyerinya mulai menghilang Sungmin kembali memandangi langit malam.

Ia melengos. Seharusnya Kyuhyun menghubunginya. Bukankah mereka sudah menikah?

Deringan di ponsel membuat Sungmin tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia bergegas memasuki kamar lalu mengambil ponsel pink yang tergeletak pasrah diatas meja. Berharap itu panggilan dari Kyuhyun. namun apa yang diharapkan tidak sesuai kenyataan. Bukannya nama Kyuhyun yang terpampang dilayar, namun panggilan itu berasal dari Eunhyuk.

"Yeoboseo Hyukie-ya." Jawab Sungmin. Kegundahannya sedikit terobati.

"Minnie-ya…." Suara girang Eunhyuk yang cukup keras membuat Sungmin menjauhkan ponsel beberapa detik dari telinganya. "Aku sudah didepan rumahmu!"

"Eh? Kau mau apa malam-malam begini datang berkunjung? Apa kau bersama Donghae?" Sungmin bergegas keluar dari kamar. Sedikit berlari ia menuruni tangga.

"Aniy, aku datang sendiri."

Sungmin memutuskan sambungan telephone ketika melihat Eunhyuk memasuki ruang tamu Mansionnya. Beberapa maid menyambut kedatangan sahabatnya itu.

"Langsung keatas saja Hyukie-ya!" seru Sungmin dari tengah-tengah anak tangga.

Eunhyuk menurut. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada para Maid, ia bergegas mengikuti Sungmin kekamarnya. Dua yeoja itu berjalan beriringan menuju kamar Sungmin.

"Bogoshipo!" Eunhyuk memeluk Sungmin cukup erat.

"Nado!" balas Sungmin. Ia menepuk-nepuk pelan bahu Eunhyuk. "Dimana Donghae?" Tanya Sungmin begitu pelukan terlepas. "Apa kalian bertengkar? Kenapa dia tidak mengantarmu kesini?"

Eunhyuk merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur empuk Sungmin. "Aku tidak bertengkar. Donghae sudah tiga hari tidak pulang kerumah."

"Ehh?" Sungmin membelalak. Kyuhyun juga tiga hari tidak pulang ke Rumah. "Dia kemana?"

Eunhyuk merutuk kesal. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Dia ada dikantor. Suamimu yang tampan itu memaksanya menyelesaikan proyek baru mereka dalam waktu seminggu." Terang Eunhyuk. Ia sedikit melirik kearah Sungmin. "Bayangkan saja, selama seminggu aku tidak bisa tidur dengan suamiku."

"Jadi mereka dikantor?" Tanya Sungmin, menghiraukan gerutuan mesum Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk mengangguk. "Apa Kyuhyun tidak memberitahumu?"

Sungmin menggeleng. Sedikit lega ketika mengetahui alasan kenapa suaminya tidak pulang-pulang selama tiga hari ini. Setidaknya semua pikiran buruknya selama tiga hari ini tidak terjadi. "Dia pergi dengan terburu-buru."

"Walaupun begitu seharusnya ia menghubungimu." Sahut Eunhyuk.

Sungmin tersenyum kecut. Benar juga, seharusnya Kyuhyun menghubunginya. Apa ia tidak begitu penting oleh Kyuhyun? Sungmin menarik nafas berat. Tentu saja ia tidak penting. Bahkan mungkin Kyuhyun menganggapnya tidak pernah ada. Kilatan kebencian dimata Kyuhyun membuat hati Sungmin kembali perih. Sungguh ia sangat tersiksa ketika Kyuhyun menatapnya seperti itu.

"Huh, aku benar-benar kesal Sungmin-ah. Harapan untuk aku punya anak tertunda lagi." Eunhyuk menggigit bantal yang dipeganginya. "Aku sangat ingin punya anak." Rengeknya.

Sungmin tersenyum manis. "Apa Donghae juga seperti itu?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk penuh semangat. "Tentu saja. Bahkan ia yang paling menginginkannya, sampai-samapi setiap pulang dari kantor ia akan membeli mainan untuk calon bayi kami yang entah sampai kapan akan bernaung diperut ku ini." Ia mengusap perut ratanya.

"Apa Kyuhyun juga akan begitu?" gumam Sungmin. Tapi gumamannya itu terdengar jelas ditelinga Eunhyuk.

"Aku rasa tidak."

"Eh?" Sungmin membulatkan matanya dengan lucu. "Apa maksudmu?" ia menatap Eunhyuk menuntut jawaban atas perkataannya tadi.

"Kyuhyun itu tidak menyukai anak kecil."

Sungmin tercekat.

_Kyuhyun itu tidak menyukai anak kecil_

Kata-kata Eunhyuk terus terngiang-ngiang ditelinganya. Bagai sebuah rekaman yang diputar secara berulang-ulang. Tidak menyukai anak kecil?

"Apa maksudmu?"

Eunhyuk menarik nafas berat. "Dulu Donghae pernah bercerita kalau Kyuhyun sangat membenci anak kecil. Aku juga tidak tau kebencian yang seperti apa. Waktu itu ulang tahun Kyuhyun, para karyawan memberinya kejutan di sini dan mengundang anak-anak panti asuhan. Bukannya terharu, Kyuhyun malah mengamuk hebat. Ia menyuruh menjauhkan anak-anak kecil itu dari rumahnya." Eunhyuk memberi jeda ketika melihat wajah melotot Sungmin yang menurutnya terlihat lucu. "Donghae bilang Kyuhyun seperti kesetanan waktu itu."

Sungmin mengerjap. Kyuhyun tidak menyukai anak kecil? Benarkah? Bagaimana mungkin? Lalu bagaimana dengan calon anak mereka ini? Apa ia tidak akan mendapat pengakuan dari Appa-nya sendiri? Tidak, itu tidak boleh terjadi.

_Aegy apa yang harus kita lakukan sayang?_

"Kau tidak usah panic." Eunhyuk menepuk bahu Sungmin. "Coba bicara secara perlahan kepadanya. Mungkin saja nanti ia tertarik untuk membuat anak. Untuk sementara kalian pakai pengaman saja dulu sampai Kyuhyun siap menanam benihnya disana." Eunhyuk menunjuk perut rata Sungmin.

Sungmin kembali tercekat. Masalahnya bukan itu. Benih Kyuhyun kini telah berada diperutnya. Bagaimana caranya ia menjelaskan pada Kyuhyun? ya tuhan, cobaan apalagi ini? Seharusnya ia bahagia ketika mengetahui anak ini akan memperbaiki hubungan mereka, tapi mendengar cerita Eunhyuk tadi, Sungmin tidak yakin 99% Kyuhyun akan menerima anaknya dengan senang hati.

"Aku mau kekamar mandi." Eunhyuk bangkit dari tidurnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Begitu Eunhyuk menutup pintu kamar mandi, Sungmin bergegas menuju lemari. Ia mengambil hasil tes urine-nya dari dalam laci dan menyembunyikan kertas itu disela-sela pakaiannya didalam lemari.

Sungmin menggeleng panic. jika ingin anak ini tetap hidup, ia harus menunda untuk memberi tahu Kyuhyun. setidaknya sampai ia menemukan cara yang tepat agar Kyuhyun mau mengakui keberadaan anak mereka. Sungmin kembali mengelus perut ratanya. Kebahagiaan yang baru ia rasakan sirna seketika.

Sebenarnya ia bersyukur mengetahui semua kebencian Kyuhyun ini dengan cepat. Karena jika tidak, ia yakin Kyuhyun pasti akan menyuruhnya untuk menggugurkan calon anak mereka. Sungmin menggeleng. Ia sudah berjanji akan membuat anaknya tetap hidup, dan ia akan menepati janjinya itu.

_Tenanglah Aegy, Eomma akan melindungimu sekuat tenaga. Eomma berjanji akan membuat Appa mau menerima keberadaanmu. Jika dia tidak mau, kita bisa hidup berdua saja sayang._

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

Sungmin memasukkan _Bulgogi_ kedalam mulutnya. Melirik sekilas kesekitarnya. Menghela nafas berat ketika melihat isi Restoran sederhana itu umumnya orang-orang yang berpasangan. Terlihat sangat mesra, dan tentu saja hal itu membuatnya iri setengah mati.

Hatinya menjerit perih, ia juga ingin dimanja oleh suaminya. Tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun sudah member cap jelek atas dirinya. Sungmin hanya bisa berkhayal ia dan Kyuhyun berlaku mesra seperti pasangan-pasangan direstoran ini.

Sungmin melengos, ia mengalihkan perhatian keluar jendela, tidak mau terlalu lama melihat adegan demi adegan yang membuat luka hatinya semakin menganga. Foxy Eyes-nya kini memperhatikan orang-orang yang lalu lalang dijalanan. Berbagai ekspresi terlihat jelas diwajah mereka.

"Boleh saya duduk disini Agassi."

Sungmin menoleh kaget. Detik berikutnya senyuman manis tersungging dibibir pulmnya ketika mengetahui siapa yang datang.

"Siwon Oppa." Serunya girang.

"Kenapa melamun?" Siwon menarik kursi didepan Sungmin dan mendudukkan tubuh kekarnya disana.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Aku hanya sedang bosan." Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Suamimu kemana?"

"Sibuk dikantornya." Jawab Sungmin malas. Matanya kembali beralih kejalanan.

Siwon mengerut. "Cih, padahal kalian baru saja menikah. Tapi dia sudah seenaknya meninggalkanmu." Canda Siwon. Namun perubahan diraut wajah Sungmin membuatnya membeku. "Waeyo?" apa ia salah bicara? Kenapa wajah Sungmin tiba-tiba sendu? Apa Sungmin tidak bahagia dengan pernikahannya?

Sungmin kembali menggeleng. "Aku hanya merindukannya." Dustanya.

Siwon menatap Sungmin. Tentu saja yeoja itu merindukan suaminya. Siwon menertawakan dirinya yang masih mengharapkan Sungmin. Ia mentertawakan dirinya karena begitu bodoh sehingga membuat kesalahan sefatal ini.

"Apa kau pergi sendirian?" Tanya Siwon mencairkan suasana. "Dimana supirmu?"

"Aku pergi sendiri." Jawab Sungmin. Ia kembali memasukkan _Bulgogi_ kedalam mulutnya. Akhir-akhir ini ia punya nafsu makan yang banyak, oh tentu saja, sekarang ia berbadan dua. Mengingat hal itu, hati Sungmin kembali menghangat. Ya, ia harus berjuang bersama anaknya.

"Kenapa tidak diantar?" protes Siwon. Bagaimanapun juga Sungmin itu seorang yeoja. Bisa berbahaya jika ia pergi sendiri. Siwon mendengus kesal, apa Kyuhyun tidak bisa menjaga Sungmin dengan baik?

Sungmin lagi-lagi menggeleng dengan polosnya. "Aku tidak suka diantar. Rasanya lebih bebas seperti ini." Ia lagi-lagi memasukkan _Bulgogi_ kedalam mulutnya. "Apa kau tidak memesan sesuatu?"

Siwon menggeleng. "Aku hanya ingin menemani tuan Putri ku yang cantik." Senyuman lebar tersungging dibibir Joker-nya.

Sungmin balas tersenyum. "Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

"Aku tadi ada keperluan disekitar sini. Lalu aku melihatmu masuk kedalam restoran ini." Jawab Siwon.

Sungmin mengangguk. Mulutnya tak henti-henti mengunyah.

"Apa setelah ini kau ada kegiatan?" Siwon tersenyum ketika Sungmin menggeleng. "Bagaimana kalau kita berjalan-jalan diluar. Aku sudah lama tidak bermain denganmu."

"Boleh." Sungmin mengangguk. Setidaknya Kyuhyun masih belum pulang hari ini, jadi tidak apakan kalau ia pergi bersama Siwon. Toh ia juga merindukan namja itu. Sungmin mengusap perutnya ketika merasa kenyang. Berharap didalam sana sang buah hati juga kenyang, walau Sungmin tau janinnya masih berupa segumpal darah.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

Sungmin menatap layar lebar dihadapannya. Saat ini ia dan Siwon berada di bioskop. Tadinya Siwon ingin mengajak Sungmin menonton Film romantic, tapi Yeoja cantik itu malah ingin menonton Film horror. Alhasil selama Film diputar Siwon hanya menatap wajah Sungmin yang tegang.

"Gwaenchana?"

Sungmin mengangguk. Ia tidak menolak ketika Siwon menyuapkan cemilan kedalam mulutnya.

Siwon tersenyum. Ia mengusap rambut Sungmin dengan lembut. Setiap melakukan hal itu Siwon benar-benar tertekan. Dulu ia begitu bebas memeluk dan menggendong Sungmin. Tapi sekarang, menyentuhnya saja ia harus berhati-hati. Oke, ini memang salahnya. Tapi kenapa balasan yang ia terima sepahit ini?

Siwon menarik nafas berat. Andai peristiwa menyakitkan lima tahun yang lalu tidak terjadi mungkin saat ini ia telah berhasil menjadikan Sungmin sebagai istrinya. Ada alasan tertentu yang membuatnya tidak bisa mengatakan kepergiannya lima tahun lalu. Alasannya hanya sepele. Jika ia memberitahu Sungmin rencananya ke Amerika, pasti Yeoja itu akan ikut serta dengannya. Lalu ada satu alasan lagi yang membuat Siwon merasa bersalah setiap kali ingin menghubungi yeoja itu.

**Flasback on**

_"Oppa, sebulan lagi aku akan ujian akhir. Setelah itu aku ingin melanjutkan keperguruan tinggi." Sungmin menatap langit yang terlihat cerah. Saat ini mereka berada di lapangan rumput yang luas. Kedua berbaring menelentang, kepala Sungmin berada dilengan kekar Siwon._

_ Siwon tersenyum. "Lalu setelah lulus dari perguruan tinggi?"_

_ "Setelah lulus aku ingin bekerja dulu, setelah itu aku akan menikah denganmu!" jawab Sungmin mantap._

_ Siwon terkekeh. "Kau yakin ingin menikah denganku? Bagaimana dengan kekasihmu di Sekolah? Ia pasti patah hati."_

_ Sungmin merengut. "Aku tidak punya kekasih."_

_ "Wae?"_

_ "Mereka tidak ada yang sebaikmu Oppa."_

_ Siwon lagi-lagi terkekeh. Ia membawa Sungmin kedalam pelukannya. Saat ini hubungan mereka hanya sebatas Kakak Adik dan teman masa kecil. Namun demikian, Siwon sudah menganggap Sungmin lebih dari Adiknya sendiri. Ia yakin Sungmin juga merasakan hal itu. Siwon membawa bibirnya beralih mengecup dahi Sungmin._

_ "Kalau begitu tunggulah sampai Oppa melamarmu."_

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

_Siwon menggeleng panic, berita kebangkrutan perusahaan di Amerika membuatnya nyaris ingin bunuh diri. Kenapa bisa? Lalu hal yang paling membuatnya khawatir adalah keadaan Appa-nya yang tiba-tiba masuk Rumah sakit. Siwon menarik nafas berat. Ia harus mengambil alih perusahaan di Amerika, itu berarti ia harus kesana saat ini juga. _

_Tapi mana mungkin ia akan meninggalkan Sungmin? Membawa Yeoja itu juga tidak mungkin. Sebentar lagi ia akan menghadapi ujian akhir. Tapi jika mengatakan semua ini Sungmin pasti akan bersikeras untuk ikut serta._

_ Siwon mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Apa ia harus pergi diam-diam? Siwon menggeleng, Sungmin pasti akan sangat marah. Tapi nantinya ia bisa menjelaskannya bukan? Akhirnya Siwon mengambil satu keputusan, ia harus pergi secara diam-diam lalu jika perusahaannya sudah stabil ia akan menghubungi Sungmin. Semoga suatu saat nanti Sungmin mau memaafkannya._

_ Siwon tidak menyangka keputusan yang dia ambil saat itu akan berakibat fatal dimasa depan. Ditambah lagi ia melakukan kesalahan besar tepat dua bulan sejak ia menginjakkan kakinya di Amerika. Kesalahan yang membuatnya merasa sangat hina hanya sekedar untuk menanyakan kabar Sungmin._

**Flashback off**

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

"Kenapa kita ketaman ini?" Siwon menatap Sungmin dengan bingung. Yeoja cantik itu terlihat begitu riang.

"Aku ingin menemui seseorang." Senyuman Sungmin merekah.

Siwon tercekat. Apa Sungmin berjanji bertemu Kyuhyun disini? Kalau semua dugaannya benar maka ia hanya akan jadi lalat ditengah pasangan suami istri itu. Tanpa sadar Siwon meremas dadanya yang terasa nyeri. Sungguh sangat menyakitkan ketika membayangkan Sungmin dipeluk oleh namja lain.

"Baro-ya.."

Teriakan Sungmin membuyarkan lamunan Siwon. Namja berlesung pipi itu membulatkan matanya ketika melihat seorang bacah kecil berlari kepelukan Sungmin. Siapa bocah itu? Apa hubungannya dengan Sungmin? Dari pada sibuk menerka-nerka, Siwon memilih untuk menghampiri Sungmin.

"Sungmin-ah, ige nuguya?"

Sungmin dan Baro sama-sama menoleh.

"Nuguya Ahjumma?" Baro mengerjap polos.

Sungmin tersenyum. Ia mengusap pipi Baro dengan lembut. "Ahjussi ini teman Ahjumma chagi. Kajja kenalkan dirimu!"

Baro mengangguk. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dari Sungmin lalu membungkuk hormat kearah Siwon.

"Annyeonghaceo Ajucci, Balo imnida."

Siwon terkekeh. Ia mengusap rambut Baro dengan lembut. "Annyeong Baro. Siwon imnida." Balas Siwon. "Kau bocah yang manis." Siwon berkata jujur, namun satu hal yang membuatnya bergetar adalah bocah ini terlihat sangat mirip dengannya.

Baro tersenyum. Ia kembali beralih kedalam pelukan Sungmin.

"Dia sangat mirip denganmu bukan?" Sungmin menyuarakan kekagetan Siwon.

Siwon mengangguk. "Kalian bertemu dimana?" ia mengajak Sungmin dan Baro duduk dikursi taman. Jika ada yang melihat orang-orang pasti mengira mereka satu keluarga.

"Kami bertemu disini!" Sungmin mengusap kepala Baro. Apakah nanti ia, Kyuhyun dan calon anak mereka akan seperti ini? Sungmin kembali meringis ketika mengingat Kyuhyun tidak menyukai anak kecil. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Sampai sekarang ia masih belum menemukan cara untuk memberitahu Kyuhyun.

"Ahjucci teman dekatnya ahjumma? Apa Ahjucci celing menginap di lumah Ahjumma?" Baro menatap Sungmin dan Siwon bergantian.

Siwon melotot. Ia menepuk paha Baro dengan lembut. Entah mengapa ia merasa sangat menyayangi bocah lucu ini. "Sayang, teman bukan berarti harus sering menginap."

"Tapi Eomma celing membawa Ajucci-ahjucci untuk menginap dilumah, Eomma bilang meleka belteman."

Sungmin dan Siwon saling melirik. Apa ibu anak ini bukan wanita bik-baik?

"Tapi kami bukan teman yang seperti itu sayang!" Sungmin beralih mengusap punggung sempit Baro.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Sudah empat hari mereka bekerja dikantor. Menatap botol-botol berisi wewangian yang akan mereka campurkan untuk mendapatkan aroma yang menenangkan. Namun hasilnya masih tetap nihil.

"Aku heran, kenapa kau beralih melakukan bisnis ini." Donghae mencampurkan beberapa cairan kedalam sebuah botol.

"Aku rasa bisnis ini sedang laku dipasaran. Coba kau bayangkan berapa banyak manusia didunia ini. Mereka pasti membutuhkan wewangian." Kyuhyun mencampurkan beberapa cairan didepannya.

Donghae mengangguk membenarkan. Kyuhyun memang selalu brilian. Namja tampan itu selalu punya cara untuk meningkatkan keuntungan perusahaan ini.

"Aku rasa ini cukup wangi Kyu!"

Kyuhyun mengambil botol yang disodorkan Donghae. Lalu mencium baunya.

"Sepertinya memang wangi, tapi ini masih belum terlalu lembut. Aku ingin wangi yang lebih lembut lagi."

Donghae melengos. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun tidak puas dengan hasil yang mereka capai.

CKLEK.

Pintu ruang kerja Kyuhyun terbuka, dibaliknya muncul sosok yeoja cantik yang menjabat sebagai sekretaris Kyuhyun.

"Kalian terlihat menyedihkan." Sekretaris seksi itu meletakkan dua cangkir kopi diatas meja.

"Huh, aku bisa terlihat lebih parah lagi dari ini Kibum-ssi." Sungut Donghae.

Sekretaris yang dipanggil Kibum itu tersenyum. "Kalian butuh istirahat! Tidak baik terlalu memeras otak seperti itu."

"Sepertinya usul Kibum-ssi menarik Kyu. Kau tau berkutat dengan wewangian ini membuat hidung ku mati rasa." Keluh Donghae. Ia meletakkan botol-botol ditangannya.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas berat. "Kau benar. Sepertinya kita butuh sejenak." Lanjutnya. "Hari ini kita pulang kerumah. Besok kita lanjutkan lagi. Pokoknya produk ini harus cepat selesai."

Donghae menyeringai senang. Bayangan wajah manis Eunhyuk menari-nari dipelupuk mata. Setidaknya malam ini ia tidak perlu memeluk guling lagi. Namja manis itu melayangkan tatapan penuh terima kasih kearah Kibum.

"Kau juga harus pulang sajangnim!" Kibum mengambil botol dari tangan Kyuhyun. "Kalau kau terus-terusan memegang botol ini, kau tidak akan sampai kerumah." Candanya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Sepertinya begitu, aku harus menjernihkan pikiranku sejenak."

Donghae menyikut Kyuhyun. "Katakan saja kalau kau merindukan istri cantikmu." Godanya.

Kyuhyun menatap Donghae lalu menampilkan Evil Smirk kebanggaannya.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

Sungmin tersenyum ketika Baro berlalu dari hadapan mereka. Bocah tampan itu memilih pulang kerumah setelah puas bermain bersama Sungmin dan Siwon.

"Bocah yang lucu." Siwon terkekeh.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Bertemu dengannya membuat perasaanku tenang."

"Kalau begitu kau adopsi saja dia! Aku tidak yakin kalau orang tuanya menjaga bocah itu dengan baik." Siwon merangkul Sungmin menuju mobilnya. Rasanya hari ini kebersamaan mereka dimasa lalu kembali lagi. Ia sudah bebas menyentuh dan merangkul Sungmin lagi.

"Aku tidak punya niat untuk mengadopsinya. Ia masih punya orang tua. Aku yakin seburuk-buruknya seorang ibu, ia pasti sangat menyayangi anaknya." Sungmin tersenyum. "Lagi pula belum tentu Ibunya Baro jahatkan."

Siwon terkekeh, ia mengusap surai lembut Sungmin dengan penuh perhatian.

"Aku yakin kelak jika kau punya anak ia pasti sangat bangga memiliki seorang ibu seperti mu."

Sungmin tersenyum kecut. Mungkin anaknya akan bangga mempunyai seorang ibu sepertinya. Tapi apakah anaknya juga akan bangga pada Ayahnya. Mengingat hal itu, dada Sungmin kembali berdenyut nyeri.

Siwon membukakan pintu untuk Sungmin, tepat ketika yeoja itu berniat akan melangkah masuk, sebuah Lamborghini berhenti dibelakang mobil Siwon.

Sungmin menoleh, seketika wajahnya memucat. Ia sangat kenal dengan mobil mewah itu, dan ia juga sangat mengenali pemilik mobil yang kini berjalan kearah mereka dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Ternyata ini yang kau lakukan selama aku tidak berada di rumah Cho Sungmin!"

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

TBC

.

* * *

Ehm mianhae kelamaan Update -_-

Akhir-akhir ini Author sangat sibuk, jadi waktunya ngaret…

Hiks jeongmal mianhae..

Mian kalo Chapter ini mengecewakan…

Kalo ada yang mau nimpuk karena Chap-nya membosankan ato karena kelamaan Update Author ikhlas kok…

apalagi kalo nimpuknya pake KyuMin... #Ngek

Mianhae kalo banyak Typo yang bertebaran,, nggak sempet ngedit dengan lebih teliti lagi...

* * *

Ehm sepertinya Author bakal rubah Genre dari angst ke Hurt…

Alnya nggak yakin mo bikin yg angst,, nggak tega juga liat Sungmin terlalu tersiksa #Plakk

* * *

Mohon Review juga ne untuk Chapter ini...

Author nerima saran namun tidak nerima Bashing... ngehehehe...

* * *

saranghae Readersdeul...

Review kalian merupakan sebuah semangat bagi Author...


	8. Chapter 8

_**Innocent Love**_

_**.**_

_**KyuMin**_

_**.**_

_**Rating M**_

_**.**_

_**Don't Like, Don't Read.**_

_**.**_

_**Bagi yang nggak suka GS silahkan untuk mengklik icon Back.**_

_**FF ini murni Author buat sebagai niat untuk menghibur para Joyer and readers sekalian.**_

_**Ini hanya Fiksi, tolong hargai karya Author dengan tidak mem Bash karakter yang ada di FF ini.**_

_**FF ini murni hasil pemikiran Author, mohon hargai dengan bentuk Review jika kalian sempat membacanya walau itu dalam bentuk sebuah titik. Tapi jika para readers hanya ingin menjadi Siders Author juga tidak memaksa. Hanya saja sebuah Review merupakan semangat bagi seorang Author.**_

_**Cast lain silahkan temukan didalam FF ini, sebisa mungkin Author akan memasukkan semua member SJ walau perannya hanya satu detik… kkk**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**ENJOY**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**Chapter 8**_

.

* * *

Sungmin menoleh, seketika wajahnya memucat. Ia sangat kenal dengan mobil mewah itu, dan ia juga sangat mengenali pemilik mobil yang kini berjalan kearah mereka dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Ternyata ini yang kau lakukan selama aku tidak berada di rumah Cho Sungmin!"

"Kyu…. Kyuhyun-ah!" cicit Sungmin. Sungguh ia benar-benar panic sekarang. Bagaimana mungkin Kyuhyun berada disini? Bukankah Eunhyuk bilang kalau Kyuhyun dan Donghae akan berada di kantor selama seminggu? Astaga, bagaimana ini? Dan yang parahnya saat ini ia tengah bersama Siwon. Kyuhyun pasti berprasangka buruk padanya. Cobaan apalagi ini?

"Pulang sekarang juga!" Kyuhyun menarik kasar tangan Sungmin, menghiraukan tatapan kaget dari Siwon.

"Sa.. sakit Kyu…" Ringis Sungmin. Tangan Kyuhyun begitu erat mencengkram pergelangan tangannya. Oh tuhan, apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Tuan Cho, setidaknya kau harus memperlakukan istri mu lebih lembut lagi." Bentak Siwon. Sungguh ia tidak tega melihat Sungmin tersakiti seperti itu. Seumur hidup, ia tidak pernah memperlakukan Sungmin sekasar itu. Ia selalu menjaga Sungmin sebaik mungkin seolah-olah yeoja itu adalah benda rapuh yang akan hancur dengan mudah jika diperlakukan dengan kasar. Tapi sekarang?

"Sebaiknya kau diam Tuan Choi!" Kyuhyun balas membentak. Emosinya benar-benar tersulut sekarang. Ia tadi melihat dengan jelas bagaimana istrinya dirangkul oleh namja sialan itu. Sungguh ia benar-benar tidak terima ketika Sungmin-nya disentuh oleh orang lain. Hanya ia yang boleh menyentuh seorang Cho Sungmin.

"Tapi aku tidak terima jika kau memperlakukan Sungmin sekasar itu." Siwon balas membentak. Ia mengepalkan tangan hingga buku jarinya memutih.

Sungmin meringis. Ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Terlebih lagi tangannya terasa sangat sakit dan perutnya pun terasa melilit. Sungmin menggeleng. Jangan sekarang, demi apapun juga ia tidak mau terlihat kesakitan. Ia tau Siwon pasti akan menyeretnya ke Rumah Sakit jika melihat ringisannya. Dan Sungmin tidak mau hal itu terjadi, Kyuhyun pasti akan ikut dan akhirnya suaminya itu mengetahui kehamilannya ini.

Membayangkan Kyuhyun menyuruhnya untuk menggugurkan bayi dalam kandungannya membuat Sungmin semakin panic. Sungmin menggeleng, tidak seharusnya ia berpikiran buruk disaat seperti ini. Toh tidak ada adegan yang akan menyebabkan ia berakhir dirumah sakit.

"Aku bahkan lebih tidak terima lagi jika tanganmu itu menyentuh istri ku seenaknya!" Kyuhyun menggeram. Bayangan Siwon merangkul Sungmin kembali menari-nari dibenaknya.

"Jangan mencampuri urusan Rumah tangga ku Choi Siwon. Sungmin sekarang milikku." Tanpa menunggu jawaban Siwon, Kyuhyun segera menarik Sungmin dan membawa yeoja itu pergi diiringi tatapan terluka dari onix kelam Siwon.

Ya, Siwon tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Mungkin dulu ia memang bisa melindungi Sungmin. Tapi sekarang, ia hanyalah teman masa kecil. Kyuhyun lebih berhak atas diri Sungmin. Mengingat fakta itu, Siwon kembali meringis menahan perih dihati.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

"Ahh…" Sungmin meringis ketika Kyuhyun melempar tubuhnya keatas kasur. Meski tidak sakit namun ia cukup kaget melihat aksi kasar Kyuhyun. Sungmin menggigil, ia takut melihat tatapan mengerikan Kyuhyun yang seolah-olah ingin mengulitinya hidup-hidup. Ia berharap seseorang menolongnya keluar dari kamar ini. Tapi Sungmin sadar, siapa yang akan menyelamatkannya dari amukan suami rupawannya ini? Para maid sudah jelas tidak akan ada yang berani.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau serendah itu Cho Sungmin." Geram Kyuhyun. ia membuka jas kerjanya dan melemparkan kesembarang arah. Ya, Kyuhyun masih memakai baju kerjanya. Ia sengaja pulang lebih awal dari kantor, berharap sesampai dirumah nanti Sungmin menyambutnya. Namun ia tidak menemukan Sungmin dirumah. Ia pun berusaha menghubungi Sungmin melalui ponsel, namun nihil, ponsel itu sama sekali tidak aktif. Namja tampan itu lalu mencari sang istri kesekeliling kota. Memasuki tempat-tempat yang ia rasa ada Sungmin disana.

Tidak bisa dipungkiri, sebenci-bencinya ia terhadap Sungmin, namun namja tampan itu tetap mengkhawatirkan Sungmin. Apalagi mengingat fakta Sungmin pergi sendirian tanpa ditemani supir, Ponsel yang tidak aktif membuat Kyuhyun panic. pikiran buruk langsung menguasai otaknya.

Namun semua kecemasan itu sirna ketika ia melihat Sungmin berangkulan dengan akrabnya bersama Siwon. Darah mudanya mendidih. Rasanya ia telah bodoh mengkhawatirkan seseorang yang sangat tidak pantas untuk di khawatirkan. Kyuhyun sangsi, jangan-jangan selama ia tidak berada dirumah Sungmin memanfaatkan kesempatan itu dan berkencan dengan namja lain.

"Kau salah paham Kyu." Sungmin mengerjap. Ia harus menjelaskan semua ini.

Kyuhyun berdecih. Ia memposisikan tubuhnya diatas Sungmin. Menatap yeoja itu dengan penuh kebencian. Tersenyum sinis ketika melihat istrinya masih berusaha menyangkal. Kyuhyun menggeram. Tidak salah prinsipnya selama ini, _Cinta hanyalah omong kosong_.

"Aku yakin mataku masih sehat sayang!" Kyuhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya diceruk leher Sungmin. Aroma vanilla langsung menyerang penciumannya. Namja tampan itu menghisap dan menggigit leher Sungmin.

"Tapi Kyuuuhh.. ahhh…." Desahan Sungmin lolos ketika Kyuhyun meremas gundukan didadanya.

Kyuhyun beralih melumat bibir Sungmin, gerakannya cukup kasar dan menuntut. Ia memaksa Sungmin membuka mulutnya lalu melesakkan lidahnya kedalam goa hangat itu. Mengajak lidah Sungmin bertarung dengan lidahnya.

"Nghh…" Sungmin mengerang ketika merasakan mulutnya penuh saliva.

Kyuhyun terus melumat bibir Sungmin dengan kasar, sedangkan tangannya bermain-main di payudara sang Istri. Meremasnya dengan gerakan kasar. Ia tidak peduli erangan kesakitan dari bibir Sungmin. Ia hanya ingin melampiaskan kekecewaannya.

"Mfthh…"

Sungmin menggeleng, ia berusaha melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Tidak, ia sangat tidak suka ketika Kyuhyun memperlakukannya sekasar ini. Ia tidak suka ketika Kyuhyun menyentuhnya dengan penuh kebencian. Ia ingin Kyuhyun menyentuhnya dengan penuh cinta.

"Hentikan!" Pekik Sungmin begitu ciuman mereka terlepas. Dengan kasar ia mendorong dada Kyuhyun. "Kenapa kau sekejam ini?" Sungmin menatap nanar obsidian Kyuhyun. ia meremas baju dibagian dada, tangannya terlihat bergetar hebat. Didalam sana, hatinya terasa ditusuk puluhan jarum beracun. Sakit.

"Kau yang menyebabkan ku berubah sekejam ini sayang!" Kyuhyun kembali melumat bibir Sungmin. Kali ini diselingi dengan beberapa gigitan kecil di belahan kenyal itu.

"Mmmhhh…" Sungmin memukul-mukul dada Kyuhyun. ia takut, sangat takut. Ia tidak pernah mengharapkan pernikahan yang seperti ini. Seumur hidupnya ia selalu bermimpi suatu hari nanti ia akan mempunyai suami yang akan menyayangi dan melindunginya. Tapi sekarang? Semua mimpinya itu sirna oleh perlakuan kasar Kyuhyun. apa salahnya sehingga hidupnya harus berantakan seperti ini?

Kyuhyun menghentikan ciumannya. Ia kembali menatap foxy eyes Sungmin yang sayu. Hatinya tergetar ketika melihat raut ketakutan dari kedua manic indah Sungmin. Namun Kyuhyun menepisnya.

"Kau pergi… hhh…tanpa kabar selama 4 hari…hhhh…" Sungmin terengah-engah, ia memalingkan wajahnya ketika tatapannya beradu dengan obsidian Kyuhyun. "Lalu kau kembali seenaknya dan membuatku takut seperti ini." Setetes bening mengalir membasahi bantal. Sungmin mengusapnya dengan kasar.

Kyuhyun mengerjap, hatinya teriris ketika melihat Sungmin menangis. Namun lagi-lagi ia berusaha menepisnya. Bukankah Sungmin dan keluarganya telah membuatnya hancur? Lalu bukankah tadi Sungmin juga selingkuh? Seringai kejam tersungging disudut bibir tebalnya. Kyuhyun mengeraskan rahangnya lalu menatap Sungmin dengan penuh kebencian.

"Jangan membantah ku Cho Sungmin!" dengan kasar Kyuhyun melepas gaun yang dipakai Sungmin. Ia juga melepas Bra yang dipakai Sungmin. Meninggalkan sehelai celana dalam untuk menutupi bagian Vital sang istri.

Kyuhyun menelan salivanya. Tubuh mulus Sungmin kini terpampang didepan mata, ia mengecup tulang selangka Sungmin. Tidak puas sampai disitu, Kyuhyun melumat payudara Sungmin, menggigit nipplenya.

"Nghh…" desah Sungmin. Ia menggigit bibir, perlakuan kasar Kyuhyun membuat nafsunya naik. Hey, dia normal. Tentu saja tubuhnya akan bereaksi begitu disentuh, apalagi dibagian sensitive.

Kyuhyun menciumi rahang Sungmin sebelum akhirnya ia kembali meninggalkan tanda disetiap bagian tubuh yeoja itu. Mata sayu, wajah yang merona dan rambut panjang yang acakan membuat libido Kyuhyun semakin menegang. Ia tidak sabar untuk segera memasuki Sungmin. Terakhir ia memasuki Sungmin adalah di malam pertama mereka, tapi itu pun tidak sampai mengalami Orgasme karena istrinya keburu pingsan. Alhasil Kyuhyun terpaksa bermain solo dikamar mandi.

"Nghh… mmhh…." Sungmin kembali mendesah ketika Kyuhyun bermain-main didaerah Vitalnya tanpa melepaskan celana dalamnya.

_Saya sarankan diawal-awal kehamilan ini kalian tidak melakukan hubungan suami istri dulu. Usia kandunganmu yang masih muda sangat rentan dengan keguguran. Aku harap kau bisa menjaga kandunganmu._

Sungmin tercekat ketika mengingat ucapan Dokter Jung beberapa hari yang lalu. Tidak, demi apapun juga ia akan menjaga kandungannya. Ia telah berjanji akan memperlihatkan dunia yang luas pada anaknya.

Entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana, dengan kasar Sungmin mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun, ia berhasil bebas dengan mudah karena Kyuhyun masih sibuk mencetak tanda di payudaranya sehingga namja itu lengah. Begitu lepas, Sungmin segera menyambar gaunnya yang koyak di bagian dada dan memakainya asal. Setidaknya gaun itu masih bisa menutupi beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

"Sungmin-ah…" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin.

"Aku tidak ingin melakukannya sekarang!" Sungmin bergegas menuju pintu. Jika berlama-lama dikamar ini ia yakin Kyuhyun akan kembali menyerangnya. Dan itu sangat mengancam bayi yang ada didalam perutnya.

"Wae? Apa karena kau telah melakukannya dengan Choi sialan itu?" Kyuhyun mendengus. Ia menatap Sungmin dengan penuh kebencian. Ia menggeram ketika mengingat tuduhannya itu. Istrinya disentuh oleh orang lain, suami mana yang tidak akan kalut. "Atau kau lebih merasa puas jika bermain dengannya?"

Tangan Sungmin tertahan dikenop pintu. Sungguh hatinya perih ketika mendengar semua hinaan dari Kyuhyun. perih, tapi ia harus bisa bertahan demi anaknya. Biarlah Kyuhyun menganggapnya sebagai yeoja nakal.

Sungmin memutar kenop pintu, dengan mata berkaca-kaca ia keluar dari dalam kamar membawa sejuta kepedihan. Hatinya perih, seseorang yang seharusnya melindunginya tega menuduhnya sebejad itu. Lagi-lagi Sungmin harus menerima kenyataan bahwa Kyuhyun tidak pernah mencintainya. Kyuhyun tidak pernah mengharapkan pernikahan ini. Lalu apa arti sumpah setia mereka di altar beberapa hari yang lalu?

Sungmin meringis. Sampai kapan ia harus bertahan? Ia hanya bisa berharap semoga suatu hari nanti Kyuhyun menerima kehadirannya.

_Cho Kyuhyun. sehina itukah diri ku dimata mu?_

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

Sungmin keluar dari kamar dengan wajah bangun tidurnya yang terlihat kusut dengan mata yang sedikit membengkak, namun tidak menyembunyikan kecantikan naturalnya. Semalam yeoja cantik itu tidur di kamar tamu. Kecewa ketika Kyuhyun tidak mempedulikannya.

"Selamat pagi Nyonya." Ryeowook membungkuk hormat.

"Pagi." Sungmin tersenyum. Suasana hatinya mulai membaik. Ia harus tetap tersenyum meski didalam sana ada luka yang mungkin tidak ada obatnya.

"Apa Nyonya mau langsung sarapan?"

Sungmin menggeleng. "Aku akan sarapan bersama Kyuhyun." yah, ia harus jadi Istri yang baik bukan? Meski Kyuhyun tidak menginginkan keberadaannya.

"Tapi Tuan Muda tidak pernah sarapan Nyonya." Lanjut Ryeowook sopan.

Sungmin mengerut. Tidak pernah sarapan? Bagaimana mungkin? Lalu ia akan bertahan dengan perut kosongnya hingga jam makan siang nanti? Sungmin menggeleng. Itu tidak boleh terjadi.

"Kau siapkan sarapan untuk Kyuhyun juga!" Sungmin meninggalkan Ryeowook yang mengerut bingung. Yeoja itu berjalan menuju kamar dimana Kyuhyun tidur. Berdoa semoga pagi ini tidak diawali oleh sesuatu yang buruk. Sedikit gemetar ketika memutar kenop pintu.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" sambut Kyuhyun dingin ketika Sungmin muncul dari balik pintu. Namja tampan itu tengah memasang dasi. Ia terlihat rapi dalam balutan jas kerjanya.

"Aku… umhh.." Sungmin meremas ujung Piyama yang dipakainya. "Aku hanya ingin mengajak mu sarapan!"

Kyuhyun mendengus. Ia berbalik dan menatap Sungmin.

"Sayang sekali Nyonya Cho, aku tidak berminat sarapan bersamamu." Jawab Kyuhyun dingin. "Nafsu makan ku hilang jika bersamamu." Kyuhyun mengambil tas kerja lalu keluar dari kamar dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Menghiraukan Sungmin yang masih berdiri diposisinya.

Miris. Sungmin benar-benar merasa terhina sekarang. Kenapa Kyuhyun seperti ini? Apa ini semua ada sangkut pautnya dengan Siwon kemarin? Tapi bukankah mereka hanya berangkulan? Kenapa Kyuhyun semarah ini? Lagi pula dari dulu ia dan Siwon sudah terbiasa berangkulan.

Sungmin lupa satu hal, biasa baginya belum tentu biasa bagi Kyuhyun.

"Kyu! Tunggu!" Sungmin menyusul Kyuhyun, sedikit berlari ketika melihat suaminya itu telah menuruni tangga.

Kyuhyun berbalik menatap Istrinya yang kewalahan menuruni tangga. Memasang wajah sedingin mungkin ketika Sungmin sampai didepannya.

"Wae?"

"Kenapa kau seperti ini? Kalau masalah Siwon kemarin aku minta maaf. Kami hanya bertemu dijalan. Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa dengannya." Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan mengiba.

Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya, sedikit lega karena ternyata Sungmin dan Siwon tidak melakukan apa-apa. Tapi tunggu. Bisa saja ini Cuma akal-akalan Sungmin. Kyuhyun mendengus. Tatapan yang tadinya sedikit bersahabat kini kembali dingin. Ia menatap seluruh tubuh Sungmin. Rasa jijik menyergap hatinya ketika mengingat fakta mungkin saja Siwon juga pernah menikmati tubuh montok ini.

Oh bukankah sewaktu melakukannya pertama kali Sungmin juga pasrah? Aapalagi dengan Siwon yang Kyuhyun ketahui adalah teman masa kecil Sungmin, tentu yeoja itu 100 kali lebih pasrah lagi. Kyuhyun mendengus jijik.

"Alasan memang ada 1001 Cho Sungmin." Kyuhyun berbalik lalu berjalan dengan angkuh menuju pintu keluar.

"Jebal percaya pada ku!" entah mendapat keberanian dari mana, Sungmin menahan tangan Kyuhyun. ia harus menjelaskan semua kesalah pahaman ini. "Jangan membenci ku seperti ini."

Kyuhyun mengibaskan tangannya dengan kasar. Kalau saja tidak sigap mungkin Sungmin telah jatuh terduduk, dan itu sangat berbahaya bagi kandungannya.

"Kau tau! jauh sebelum kau mengenal ku aku sudah membenci mu!" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tajam. "Aku membencimu karena darah yang mengalir ditubuh mu itu. Aku membencimu karena kau anak dari namja yang telah menghancurkan keluarga ku. kenapa? kenapa dari semua orang yang ada didunia ini, harus kau yang menjadi anak nya?"

Sungmin tercekat. Apa maksudnya ini? Kenapa Kyuhyun mengatakan hal ini? Ia tidak mengerti. Apa yang dilakukan Appa-nya? Benarkah Appa-nya telah menghancurkan keluarga Kyuhyun? bukan kah hubungan mereka baik-baik saja?

"Aku tidak mengerti." Sungmin menggeleng kaku. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan sorot penuh Tanya.

Kyuhyun mendengus. "Jangan paksa aku untuk mengingatnya lagi Sungmin. Jangan buat aku semakin membencimu." Dengan langkah arogan, Kyuhyun berjalan keluar rumah. Meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih berdiri kaku didepan pintu.

Dibalik tembok sana, seseorang melihat dan mendengar dengan jelas apa yang terjadi.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

Sungmin menatap ragu ponsel yang ada digenggamannya. Ia ingin menanyakan langsung pada Appa-nya apa yang terjadi. Tapi jika ia bertanya secara otomatis kedua orang tuanya tau kalau pernikahan mereka tidak bahagia. Lalu ia harus bagaimana?

Sungmin masih menimang-nimang ponselnya ketika kotak pink itu bergetar dan berbunyi. Yeoja cantik itu merengut ketika melihat nama Kyuhyun tertera disana.

"Yeo… yeoboseo…" jawab sungmin kaku.

"Nanti malam jam 7 aku akan menjemputmu." Jawab Kyuhyun dari seberang. "Aku akan menyuruh Wookie menyiapkan gaun terbbaik untukmu."

"Eh?" Sungmin termangu. "Memangnya kita mau kemana?"

"Temanku mengadakan pesta. Jangan lupa nanti malam." Usai berkata begitu, Kyuhyun menutup telpon nya.

Sungmin meremas ponsel dalam genggamannya. Pesta? Dengan Kyuhyun? temannya? Itu berarti nanti Sungmin akan dikenalkan pada teman-temannya. Bukankah Kyuhyun membencinya? Sungmin menggembungkan pipi. Bolehkah ia berharap Kyuhyun tidak sepenuhnya membenci dirinya?

* * *

.

_**Joyer237**_

.

* * *

Kyuhyun melonggarkan dasinya. Ia menatap bingung botol-botol yang ada didepannya. Sesekali matanya melirik Donghae dan Kibum yang masih asik dengan eksperimen mereka.

"Apa kau sudah menghubungi Sungmin?" Donghae mengocok-ngocok cairan dalam botol lalu menghirup aroma yang menguar dari sana. "Aisch kenapa baunya masih keras?"

"Sudah." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Nama istrimu Sungmin?" Kibum tersenyum. "Sayang sekali sewaktu pernikahan kalian aku tidak bisa datang. Semoga dipesta nanti aku bisa bertemu dengannya." Kibum mengedip genit. Terkekeh ketika melihat Kyuhyun memutar bola mata.

"Dia sudah beristri." Ingat Donghae. Namja itu masih setia menghirup aroma yang menguar dari dalam botol. "Kau tidak bisa sebebas dulu kalau mau memeluk dan merangkul Kyuhyun."

Kibum mencibir. "Kyuhyun saja tidak keberatan, kenapa kau yang sewot?"

Donghae melemparkan death glarenya.

Kyuhyun terkekeh, ia menepuk pelan bahu Kibum. "Malam ini aku akan mengenalkannya padamu."

"Jeongmal?" Kibum semakin mendekat kearah Kyuhyun. "Apa dia lebih cantik dari ku?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Aisch…" Kibum memukul lengan Kyuhyun. merengut kesal ketika namja yang menjabat sebagai atasannya itu hanya menanggapi dengan senyuman miring. "Aku penasaran seperti apa dia, cih, dulu ketika aku menyatakan cinta kau bilang kalau kau tidak percaya dengan yang namanya cinta. Sekarang apa? Tanpa ada kabar berpacaran tiba-tiba kau telah menikah." Sungut Kibum.

Donghae menarik nafas berat. Sesekali matanya melirik kearah Kyuhyun dan kibum.

"Beruntung dihari pernikahanmu aku ditugaskan mengambil beberapa surat penting ke Amerika. Kalau tidak mungkin aku sudah menangis dihari pernikahanmu. Atau lebih gawaatnya aku akan membunuh istrimu." Lanjut Kibum.

"Aku akan memutilasimu jika kau melakukan hal itu pada Sungmin." Jawab Donghae.

"Aku tidak butuh jawabanmu ikan kering." Sungut Kibum. Ia melempari Donghae dengan kertas yang dipegangnya.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum menghadapi ulah sekretais dan asistennya itu. Kyuhyun dan Kibum adalah sahabat lama, mereka sudah berteman sejak SMA. Kyuhyun tau Kibum menaruh rasa padanya. Namun namja itu sama sekali tidak peduli. Dari kecil ia sudah membenci yang namanya Cinta.

"Kyuhyun-ah, aku lapar. Ini sudah jam makan siang." Kibum bergelayut manja di lengan Kyuhyun.

"Jinja?" Kyuhyun melirik jam di pergelangan tangan. Benar juga, ini sudah jam makan siang. Pantas perutnya serasa ditusuk dari tadi. "Hae-ya…. Kajja!"

Donghae mengangguk. Ia meletakkan botol-botol berisi wewangiannya. Rasanya kesal ketika ia belum juga menemukan wangi yang pas. Dengan langkah sedikit malas ia mengikuti Kyuhyun dan Kibum dari belakang. Mengepalkan tangan ketika melihat Kibum menggandeng Kyuhyun dengan mesra.

Rasanya ia ingin menendang Kyuhyun, kenapa namja itu malah menikmati gandengan tangan Kibum? Oke, biasanya mereka memang seperti itu. Tapi sekarang Kyuhyun sudah beristri. Bahkan istrinya jauh lebih cantik dan seksi dari pada seorang Kim Kibum. Sungguh Donghae tidak bisa mengerti akan jalan pikiran Kyuhyun.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

Sungmin mematut dirinya didepan kaca, mengagumi hasil riasan Ryeowook yang luar biasa sempurna. Ia baru tau kalau Ryeowook sangat ahli dalam hal riasan.

"Nyonya sudah terlihat sangat cantik." Puji Ryeowook tulus, dan itu memang benar adanya. Sungmin terlihat begitu cantik dengan gaun hijau selutut yang membingkai tubuh seksinya. Rambut panjangnya ditata sedewasa mungkin, namun tidak menghilangkan kesan cute Sungmin.

"Gomawo." Sungmin tersenyum tulus. "Ini semua juga berkatmu."

"Aniya Nyonya. Saya hanya memperindah saja, karena dari awal Nyonya memang sangat cantik."

Sungmin kembali tersenyum. "Gomawo Wookie-ya."

Ryeowook mengangguk dan membalas senyuman tulus Sungmin. "Aku sudah membelikan Ice Cream yang Nyonya minta." Lanjut Ryeowook.

Sungmin menatap Ryeowook antusias. Ia mengambil Ice Cream yang disodorkan Ryeowook. Dengan antusias ia mulai menyendoknya kedalam mulut. Menghiraukan Ryeowook yang menatap heran.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba Nyonya minta dibelikan Ice Cream?" Tanya Ryeowook sopan, ia mengemasi peralatan make up yang berserakan di meja.

"Mollayo." Jawab Sungmin, tiba-tiba aku ingin memakan Ice Cream.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

Seorang yeoja berdiri didepan cermin. Menatap pantulan dirinya didepan kaca. Seringai buas tersungging disudut bibir. Matanya menyiratkan dendam dan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat.

"Lee Sungmin. Akhirnya aku menemukanmu." Ia menyeringai. "Kau harus merasakan bagaimana sakit yang kualami selama ini. Kau harus merasakan lebih dari yang kurasakan. Akhirnya tidak sia-sia aku mengorban seluruh hidup ku. malam ini awal kehancuran mu Lee Sungmin."

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

TBC

.

* * *

Pendek? Iya Author tau, udah pendek Updatenya lama lagi…

Tapi memang segini adanya Chapter ini, akhir2 ini Author nggak dapet feel untuk FF ini…

Jadi dari pada ntar ceritanya ngambang Author memilih untuk berhenti sejenak.

Mian yang minta KyuMin moment Author belum bisa kasih, keadaannya masih perang dingin gitu, nggak mungkinkan masukin KyuMin moment..

Ntar dengan sendirinya adegan romantic itu akan datang…

Yang minta Kyuhyun tersiksa lahir batin Author juga belum bisa ngabulin…

ntar akan datang saatnya dimana Kyuhyun tersiksa lahir batin,,

Mian kalo Chap ini ngecewain…

Kalo mau baca lebih cepat silahkan datangi WP Author, alamat ada di profil…

Setiap FF akan Author update dulu disana,, yang mau PW silahkan kirim PM k akun ini ato FB,, bukannya sombong tapi ini hanya antisipasi untuk mengatasi SiDer...

rasanya gimana gituuuu liatin Sider yang bejibun... yang sesama Author pasti tau banget lah gimana rasanya,... :D

saya emang nggk maksa buat review tapi paling nggak hargain dikit lah semua usaha saya,,

Last… Review please!


End file.
